


Shame on You

by ginar369



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginar369/pseuds/ginar369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick and tired of getting beaten on by Buffy (despite recently discovering he loves her) and the Scoobies after getting smacked around again after trying to help them, Spike gets a spell done on himself so that any human that attempts to attack him will suffer the same pain he feels when the chip goes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Since I have already stolen Drogyn and hopefully given him a better death than Joss did; you won’t be all that surprised that I am playing with the Angel timeline. I’m just borrowing one more character. But I promise to give him back in the same condition I got him in. 
> 
> Dialog taken from “No Place Like Home” by Doug Petrie. Dialog taken from Triangle, written by Jane Espenson. Spike’s speech is taken from “Touched” by Rebecca Rand Kirshner.

Two monks race down a corridor, panicked and throwing terrified glances behind them. One of them stumbles dropping his load of books and candles. The other man helps him up and they continue running down the corridor. They careen through a set of doors and slam them shut, sliding a beam across the doorway.  
“They are coming, they will kill us all!” the monk who fell screams in Czech. 

“Our lives aren’t important. We must complete the ritual. The key must be protected,” another monk responds as he starts setting up the candles in a circle.  
“The Guardian has contacted us. Kaledena has disappeared from the Deeper Well. She will arise at the Hellmouth we must send the key there,” the senior member begins to chant as hammer-like blows start against the door. 

All three monks join in the chanting and just as the doors crash open they finish. The candles in the room blaze bright with flame. The youngest of the order falls back, scrambling away from the intruders bursting into the room. The candles are still burning when a gust of wind flows into the room. They seem to ignite the air. Everyone left in the room is quickly incinerated in the blaze.

§  
Buffy is out patrolling the warehouse district when suddenly she is slammed into a chain link fence. She ducks the punch the vampire throws and he misses her head. Turning, Buffy sees that he is a huge burly biker type.

“I’ve always wanted to kill a slayer,” biker vamp intones.

“And I’ve always wanted piano lessons.” 

Buffy punctuates her words with blow after blow, knocking the hulking vampire back. He manages to get in a powerful hit to her face, sending her reeling. She blocks his second punch, grabbing his arm and twisting it until she has the vampire trapped between her and the fence. With precision she pulls her stake and slams it into the vampire’s back. As his dust settles she slides the stake back into her pocket.

A shouted, “Hey!” has Buffy spinning around to see a night watchman approaching. As he draws near Buffy can see the name tag on his uniform, it reads Trevor Sherwood. 

“You shouldn’t be here. This is private property, Miss. I just chased a girl outta here last night. What is it with you kids anyway? Why do you want to hang out in empty warehouses?”

“Sorry. I’ll just leave.” 

Buffy turns to go when the flashlight the man was carrying shines on something on the ground.

“Oh, hey hold it, Miss. Take your…. Whatever this is with you.” 

Bending down the man picks up a glowing ball and hands it to Buffy.

“Oh, um, thank you. Have a nice night.” 

Buffy leaves as the night watchman continues with his patrol. 

§

In the basement of the burned out Sunnydale High School, a lone figure stands in a circle of lit candles on the glowing sphere of the Hellmouth. Muffled screams can be heard coming from down the hallway. 

“Kaledena, mighty goddess, I am your faithful and devoted servant. I offer my life in service to you. Possess this body to do your will. Kaledena possess this body that you may take your rightful place here on earth.” 

With a shudder the woman falls to the ground. Her body twitches as her heart slows and then stops. A red light suffuses the body, spasms making her stiffen. The light dissipates as the reanimated body slowly rises and walks out of the room; soon the screams from the hallway are no longer muffled. A few minutes later all is quiet again.

§  
The next morning Buffy is making breakfast for her mother when Dawn comes in the kitchen. Buffy smacks Dawn’s hand as the younger girl reaches for a piece of bacon that’s on the plate. 

“That is for mom. She isn’t feeling well. Keep your grubby paws off it!”

“Who died and left you in charge?” Dawn huffs.

Joyce walks in forestalling Buffy’s reply. 

“Oh, is that for me?”

“It’s the pamper mom platter,” is the sweet reply from Dawn.

“You two did all this?” Joyce asks.

“Oh, Buffy helped,” Dawn replies cheekily .

“I did not help.” 

Buffy shoots a scathing look at her little sister.

“I’m sure you did, Buffy. This all looks wonderful. So no one is pregnant, failing school or under indictment?” Both girls shake their heads. “Just checking.”  
“We know you haven’t been feeling well so…,” Buffy answers as she pours her mother a cup of coffee.

“Yeah, the headaches. They said would go away, well they came back and brought friends with them,” Joyce answers as Dawn reaches over to grab a piece of bacon off the plate.

Buffy has to look over Dawn’s head to speak to her mother. 

“What did the doctor say?” 

“Take four of some pills a day and come back for tests. Oh! Isn’t today Giles’ big day?”

“It’s his grand opening. Shoot I should have been there already!” Rushing out of the kitchen Buffy pauses to kiss Joyce as she leaves.

“Bring me back a flying broomstick!” 

“Oh mom those never really work,” Dawn admonishes her mother. 

 

§

The bell over the door jingled when Buffy walked into the Magic Box. She was surprised to see quite a few customers already in the store. She strolled aimlessly around the displays and shelves waiting for Giles to be free. 

At the first break in customers Giles joined Buffy at the table in the center of the room. It took her a moment to notice that he is there. 

“Buffy are you alright dear?”

“Mom’s sick and we have no idea what is wrong.”

“Has she seen a physician?”

“Yeah, she has highly trained medical staff working round the clock to tell us exactly diddly.”

“I’m sure she will be just fine, Buffy. Let the doctors do their job.” 

Giles was interrupted by the sound of the bell over the door as Willow and Riley came in.

“Giles where’s your hat and cloak?” the red head asks.

“Actually I have a little Scooby-centric deal to deal with.” Reaching into her bag Buffy pulled out the glowing ball she found last night. “I put this before the group. What the hell is it? I found it in the warehouse district last night after I dusted a vamp.”

Giles takes the proffered globe. “It appears to be paranormal in origin.”

Willow leaned forward to get a better look. “How can you tell?”

“Well, it’s so shiny,” is Giles’ chagrined reply.

While everyone was busy looking at the globe, Riley surreptitiously placed a small object on one of the shelves. 

“There may be more where that came from, I say we go back out again tonight.”

Buffy shared a look with Giles before answering her boyfriend. “Um, sure. I’m going to go home and check on my mom. I left her with Dawn and she isn’t feeling too good right now.” She quickly leaves before she has to explain to Riley that he isn’t much help on patrol since he has been off the army drugs.

§

Buffy arrives home to find her mom on the couch in the living room moaning in pain. Running upstairs she bursts into Dawn’s room. 

“Get dressed, were taking mom to the hospital. I thought you were checking on her, she’s downstairs in pain on the couch!”

Dawn tears up at the rebuke but rushes to put on her shoes and grab her mother’s purse and car keys. She runs downstairs in time to hear Joyce tell Buffy she doesn’t need to go to the hospital.

With tears in her eyes Dawn begs her mother to go. 

“Please mom? You shouldn’t be in this much pain.”

Joyce relents, the pain is getting worse. Buffy gets her mother in the car but Joyce refuses to let Buffy drive. Instead Joyce drives them to Sunnydale Memorial Hospital. When they arrive Joyce is taken into the Emergency Room and Buffy calls her friends to let them know what is going on. The gang arrives and they all sit in the waiting room for news.

“I’ve got to stretch my legs. Anyone want anything from the vending machines?” Buffy asks the group. 

After taking their orders Buffy walks down the hallway. Turning the corner she bumps into a sheet covered stretcher pushed by an orderly and a female nursing assistant. As she automatically apologizes, the sheet slips and a body is revealed. The two pull the sheet up quickly to cover the remains but Buffy notices something first. She saw someone wearing that uniform last night. The security guard from the warehouse had on a uniform like that and the nametag on the remains read Trevor Sherwood, just like the man she saw. The two hospital employees continue down the hallway pushing the stretcher towards the elevators.

“Oh man, that’s creepy!” the orderly says. 

“The remains were found in an abandoned warehouse. They must have been there for years for there to only be bones left. It’s funny that his clothes are still intact though.” With a shrug they enter the elevator. 

Buffy arrives back to the waiting room just as the doctor walks in. 

“We’ve had your mother under observation for a little while now. And quite frankly I can’t see anything wrong other than she is having a migraine. I’ve prescribed some pain medication and if it doesn’t help we can have her come back and do some more tests. Your mother is being released right now and you can take her home.” Without waiting to see if they had any questions the doctor leaves the room.

Buffy and Dawn get their mother settled in at home. Leaving Dawn in her mom’s room, Buffy goes downstairs to call Giles. 

“Giles, I want to go look at that warehouse I was at last night. I’m pretty sure the night watchman that showed me that glow ball is dead. When I was at the hospital I ran into a stretcher with a body on it that some aide’s were taking to the morgue. Only the bones and the clothing were left but that was the same uniform the guard was wearing. I think I need to check it out. I don’t want to leave mom alone with just Dawn here. Can you come over? Yes? Thanks! See you soon.” 

§

Well this is a queer turn of events. But D'Hoffryn is adamant; the demons in Sunnydale deserve a few vengeance wishes. No deaths of course, there is a slayer in town, but Halfrek is certain she can help out a few of her brethren. 

The military had been on a scorched earth campaign while they were here and scores of demons had been hurt or killed. Their families are crying out for vengeance and D'Hoffryn is bending the rules to meet their needs. They are simple; no killing and only one wish per demon; nothing she can’t work with. Hallie is under orders, no chip removal for the demons that prey on humans. Even so this has to go above and beyond the call of duty. Here she is trudging through the sewers to grant her next wish. Oh well, her boss is happy and she is basking in his praise. 

“Damn Scooby gang! Damn the Slayer and her boy toy too! Beatin' on a defenseless vamp. Soddin' chip in my head! Ha, ha, look at Spike the Slayer of Slayers all impotent! The bint goes for the nose every bleedin' time. Too bad they don't have to deal with the headaches. I just wish they had to, might have a bit more sympathy for us demon’s then.” Spike paused during his angry rant to draw a breath before continuing, “‘Specially the whelp and Captain Cardboard, Slayer and her watcher too. Can't forget Red, throwing spells all over the place. Yeah, wish they could feel the pain when they're hitting on me.”

“William!” Halfrek startles Spike mid rant.

Spike stared in confusion for a moment. 

“Cecily?” “How? Shouldn't you be dead? Seeing as how we haven't crossed paths in over 100 years.”

“Halfrek, Vengeance Demon,” she explains, morphing her face to show her vein-y countenance. “How long have you been a vamp?”

“Since the last time you saw me. Dru turned me that night. Name’s Spike now.”

A twinge of guilt struck. Halfrek remembered exactly what happened that night. A sly smile graces her face. She can try to make up for it. 

“So Spike, how about I grant your wish?”

“Since when do Vengeance Demons grant wishes for other demon’s? Thought that was against the rules?”

“Well D'Hoffryn felt the demons in town deserved it. The soldiers really did a number on them. I can't kill anyone, so no chip removal, but other than that I can grant any wish I want.”

“So pet, feel like granting mine?” At Halfrek's encouraging nod Spike thought of just how to word his wish. “I wish that any human that hits me will find just how the chip works. Especially Buffy and her Scooby gang. Don't forget her boy toy, Riley Finn.” 

Halfrek is almost bouncing with excitement; no one had ever had the privilege of granting a vengeance wish against a slayer. She is going to be famous in the demon world! Halfrek has no trouble with granting this wish. D’Hoffryn never said she couldn’t grant a wish against a slayer so with a quick flash her face changes and she announces, “Wish granted.” 

“Ta' pet. You might want to keep a low profile. Slayer finds out you’re in town granting wishes to demon’s she'll probably come after you.” 

Halfrek says her goodbyes and continues on her way to grant her next wish.

Spike can’t wait to see how the precious Scooby’s will react and heads out through the tunnels towards the Slayer’s house.


	2. Chapter 2

“Humans; worthless beings. I fought against your creation, did you know that? The others refused to listen, giving you free will along with life. What have you done with it? Destroyed, that’s all you have done, with hatred, jealousy and fear; all those emotions you prize. It’s been two millennia since I was banished to the Deeper Well. I would have thought you would have died out by now. I am here now and everyone will fall to my will.”  
The men and women chained up whimper and try to hide from the woman currently yelling in the room. Striding back and forth across in front of them, the woman continues her rant.  
“I need information and I need it now. Which one of you wants to help?” She walks over to a man and rips the tape off his mouth. “You’re going to find out what I want to know. The battlebrand has followed me. You will find him and kill him before he can tell anyone where I am.”  
“You’re crazy lady and I’m not helping you.”  
“We’ll just see about that.” Placing a hand on his forehead Kaledena starts to chant, “Give me your pain, heartache and loss. Stand with me, worship me, be my instrument and all shall be well.” She stops then adds, “There that’s better isn’t it? No more bad feelings just happy thoughts running through your brain. Go and find him and kill him. We are connected now; you’ll be able to feel him. Don’t come back until it’s done.” Once the new acolyte leaves she turns to the rest of the captives and says, “This would be so much easier if I was up to full strength. I need more people.”  
The cries and sounds of chains thrashing lasts only moments.  
§  
Giles hangs up the phone and looks around the store. Willow is standing near the counter just as Anya walks and browses the main display table. There are only a few customers in the store at the moment.  
“Willow could you watch over the store. I need to leave, Buffy called, something happened at the hospital that she needs to go check out.”  
“Giles did you know your conjuring powder is grotesquely over-priced?” Anya inquires. “I could hook you up with a troll that sheds it for a considerable discount.”  
An older woman approaches the counter holding an antique hourglass. “Do you gift wrap?”  
“Um, Giles do we gift wrap?” Willow asks.  
Anya walks over and replies, “Of course we do.” Taking the hourglass she proceeds to wrap the gift and ring up the purchase.  
Willow takes the bag and hands it to the customer saying perkily “Have a nice day.”  
“I have their money, who cares what kind of day they have?”  
“It’s just what you are supposed to say. Go with it alright?”  
Giles interrupts the two women before the bickering gets out of hand.  
“I need to leave; Anya you seem to know what you are doing, would you like a job?”  
With a smile and a nod Anya agrees as she explains, “I am almost out of money. I never had to afford things before, it’s making me bitter.” She happily turns and starts straightening out the cash register.  
With a deep sigh Giles grabs his car keys and leaves the shop.  
§  
Buffy and Dawn help Joyce get ready for bed and made sure she takes the medication the doctor prescribed.  
“The doctor said this should help you sleep. Take it and get some rest.”  
After thanking Giles for coming over to watch her mom, Buffy walks out the front door. Halfway down the walk she stops. Sensing something she reaches behind a tree and yanks Spike out into the yard.  
“Spike.”  
“Buffy.”  
“What are you doing here? In five words or less.”  
“Out. For. A. Walk…... Bitch.”  
“Don’t take this the wrong way but..”  
With a swift right she socks him in the nose. A piercing pain shoots through her head making her drop to her knees. Chuckling from Spike makes her look up.  
“How’s it feel Slayer? Feels like someone just jammed a red hot ice pick into your brain?” asks Spike, trying hard to not laugh out loud.  
“What did you do?” Buffy grinds out.  
“Just a little pay back from the neutered vamp is all. Your mum is one of the kindest women I have ever met. I wonder what she would say if she knew you beat up on helpless people?”  
“You’re not people, Spike. What did you do?!”  
Buffy gets up and pulls back her arm to strike Spike again.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Oh, who am I kidding? The busted nose is gonna be worth it.”  
To Spike’s surprise Buffy doesn’t hit him again. Instead she drags him into the house. Pushing Spike in before her, she startles Giles who is sitting in the dining room reading a book, the shiny glow ball Buffy found the night before on the table next to him.  
“Giles, Spike is up to something.”  
“What has he done now?”  
“Oi, I’m in the room!”  
“Fine, Spike, what have you done now?”  
Giles pinches the bridge of his nose in aggravation.  
“Just made a little wish to a vengeance demon.”  
Spike smirks at the two.  
“Oh, good heavens! What did you wish?!”  
“Shh. Unwell mom upstairs remember?”  
“Stay there,” she orders, looking pointedly at Spike, before going upstairs. A few minutes later she returns. “Let’s take this to the store. My mom and Dawn are asleep. The doc said the meds would knock her out for a few hours.”  
The three get in Giles’ car and head to the Magic Box.  
When they enter the store they find the entire group is there. Anya is behind the counter happily counting money while Xander, Willow and Tara are looking through books. Riley sits at the table looking bored. They all look up when the bell over the door announces the arrival of Giles, Buffy and Spike.  
“What’s he doing here?” Riley says as he stands up.  
Ignoring Riley, Buffy pushes Spike into the shop a twinge of pain on her face as she shoves him.  
“Would you care to explain what you meant when you said you made a wish to a vengeance demon?”  
At Giles question Anya’s head pops up clearly interested in the conversation.  
“’S simple, Watcher. There’s a vengeance demon in town grantin’ wishes to us poor downtrodden demons. Made a wish, anyone hits me they feel the pain of this soddin’ chip. Not gonna be your punching bag anymore. Might make you lot think twice before you go hittin’ on me again.”  
The babble of voices grew louder, until Riley stalked over to Spike.  
“Bull.”  
With a swift hit at Spike’s head the solider falls to ground in pain before the blow can connect.  
Spike breaks out in laughter, wiping his eyes he chortles, “I was hopin’ you’d try it, Captain Cardboard. That made my day.”  
Anya walks over to Spike; he watches her warily not knowing what she will do.  
“D’Hoffryn is granting wishes to demons? Oh wow! Do you know who granted your wish?”  
“Uh, her name is Cecily,” Spike replies.  
“Huh, I don’t remember anyone by that name. That was a brilliant wish. No one has ever been able to grant a wish against a Slayer before. Hoffy must be thrilled.” Anya pouts at the looks of horror by the rest of the group before adding defensively, “What! I was a vengeance demon for over a thousand years you know! You people keep forgetting that just because I’m human now.”  
“Okay, nobody panic, I can break this. A simple reversal spell and everything will be back to normal.”  
Willow grabs a spell book off the counter and starts gathering ingredients.  
Anya just shakes her head.  
“Silly humans.”  
Giles whips off his glasses, wiping the lenses.  
“Anya, do you have something to say?”  
“The only way to break a vengeance wish is to have the vengeance demon reverse it or smash her amulet. A reversal spell won’t work.”  
“Yes it will, just give me a minute.”  
“Sweetie, maybe we should listen to Anya. She sounds like she knows what she is talking about; she did this for a very long time,” Tara finally speaks up.  
Willow finishes the spell. With a nod from Willow, Xander moves quickly while Spike’s back is turned. Punching the vampire in kidney, the carpenter falls to the floor in pain.  
With a disgusted look at the boy writhing in pain on the floor Spike starts walking towards the door.  
“As entertaining as it is to see the whelp in pain, I’m outta here.”  
“I told you that wouldn’t work,” says Anya, shaking her head at Willow.  
Picking himself up off the floor, Xander makes his way over to the table.  
“So what do we do about the bleached wonder?”  
“Why do you need to do something?” Anya asks. “Just stop hitting him and you’ll be fine.”  
“Listen, I need to go check out that warehouse and get back to my mom. Unless Spike is dangerous can we talk about this tomorrow?” Buffy asks Giles.  
“I think Buffy is right, we can discuss this tomorrow. Buffy you should go patrol.”  
“Riley, are you coming?”  
“No, I just remembered I have something I need to do I’ll see you tomorrow, Buffy.”  
Riley walks over and gives her a distracted kiss goodbye before leaving the store and a confused Slayer.  
§

It is a slow night so far. After leaving the shop and Riley’s strange behavior, Buffy swept three cemeteries dusting a few fledges along the way. Just before she entered Shady Rest there is a squeal of tires behind her on the street. Turning quickly, Buffy sees a car mow down a man. The man is tossed onto the sidewalk from the impact and the car just keeps going, not stopping to check on the man. Running over, Buffy looks around for someone to call 911. She spots a woman coming down the street and yells for her to call an ambulance. Turning her attention to the man on the ground she checks him for injures. 

“The Dagon Sphere, did you find it?” he whispers.

“The shiny glow ball?” she clarifies and off his nod, she confirms, “Yeah I found it. Don’t talk, save your strength.”

“My journey is done. You must protect the key.”

“Fine, we can protect it together. Let’s get you to a hospital.”

“NO! The key is energy, it can open the portal to banish Kaledena.”

“The glow ball?”

“No, the Dagon Sphere protects you. She will try to destroy the key. For centuries it had no form. Her disciples tried to stop us. I had them send it to you, molded into human flesh. An innocent, your sister, she is the key. Only she can stop Kaledena. Only she can send her back to where she belongs.”

“You put that in my house?!” 

Buffy is angry that these men played with her life and her mothers’ life like that.

“The Order knew the Slayer would protect. I am the battlebrand, given eternal youth a thousand years ago. Demonbane, truthsayer... Guardian of the Deeper Well.”

“Our memories?”

“They were built. You must protect her. You and the vampire must protect her. He is immune to her…..” 

With a last gasp, the man dies. A pair of hands appear pulling Buffy away from the body. Looking up, she sees that the ambulance has arrived. After answering some questions by the police, Buffy makes her way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaledena strides into a seemingly abandoned house. 

“Ah, my Dastur, have you found more food for me?”

With a deep bow the man starts speaking, “Yes my Queen. I have procured you food so you may regain your strength and rule as you were meant to rule so many millennia ago. I am humbled to serve as your Dastur, your high priest, I will not fail you. I have worshipped you since I was a child. I knew one day you would return and set to rights this world. Humanity destroys itself, under your will everyone will be at peace. No more hatred or jealousy. No more death, except for what you need to survive. Your meal awaits you.” 

Kaledena walks into the next room; her Dastur has done a good job. Chained to the wall are 10 humans; runaways, the homeless and criminals. The type of people others rarely miss. Screams can be heard as a bright light fills the house. The Dastur watches from the doorway as the humans he brought are consumed by Kaledena until nothing is left but their bones and clothing. 

“Go, find appropriate worshippers and bring them here so that they shall be brought into the fold. The time approaches when I shall take over this form completely. I must be ready. The sacrifices must be in place.” 

“As you wish.” 

With a bow the Dastur, formerly a clerk at the local video store named Jacob, leaves to do his Queen’s bidding.

§

Spike hears the solider boy leave the shop after him. Ducking into an alley he waits for the man to pass and starts following him. Spike wouldn’t put it past the git to try something to get around the wish. As he follows him, he notices that the boy is acting strange, looking all around. Spike actually has to duck into a store when Finn turns to look behind him. When Finn pulls out a cell phone Spike tries to get close enough to hear the conversation. Spike hides behind a dumpster when the solider stops suddenly, ending his call, in front of an abandoned house. 

Watching Riley enter the house, Spike makes his way around looking for an open window or door. At the back of the house is an open kitchen window. He can hear snippets of conversation. 

“Finn, report.”

“Sir, Buf- the Slayer found a glowing ball near the warehouse district last night.”

“Do they know what it is?”

“Not at this time, Sir.”

“Anything else to report?”

“Sir, yes, Sir. There is an active vengeance demon in town.”

“What the hell is a vengeance demon, Finn?”

“Apparently they grant wishes. Hostile 17 said he made a wish that anyone that hits him will feel the same pain he does when his chip fires.”

“And you believe this garbage, Lieutenant. Finn?”

“Sir. I experienced it. I hit Hostile 17 and I felt a deep pain in my head.”

“We need more intel, Lieutenant. Find out all you can about this classification of demon. We need to know if they can be of use to us.”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Have all the camera’s been placed?”

“I placed the last one in the magic box today, Sir. If I may ask, Sir, why now?”

“Why what, Finn?”

“Why are we placing cameras now? I’ve been sending in regular reports all summer. Is there something going on I should know about, Sir?”

“Nothing you need to be concerned with, Finn. Keep sending in your reports as usual understood? Good, Dismissed.” 

With a brisk nod, Riley leaves the building and makes his way back to his apartment. 

Spike waits until the other solider leaves the building before he walks away. He is torn. He has dirt on Captain Cardboard that would get the overgrown farm boy dumped by Buffy. But that means that the army isn’t gone from Sunnyhell after all. The thought of being back in those cages makes him tremble. And that pisses him off, Spike the Slayer of Slayers, afraid of some puny humans. 

Spike looks up and realizes he is standing in front of the Slayer’s house. Making a quick decision, he turns and makes his way to the Watchers apartment. Hoping his invitation is still good, he opens the door to find Giles sitting at his table with a glowing ball next to him. 

“Oi, Rupes. Saw a demon on patrol don’t know what kind it was an’ couldn’t kill the bugger. Managed to wound it, and drag it over to the park. Fancy a walk? Might be you can tell me how to kill it.”

“Spike, honestly you can’t just come barging into my home when ever you feel like it.” 

Despite his objection, Giles gets up and grabs his jacket then follows Spike out the door. 

“Until you revoke my invite I can, Watcher.”

Once the two men arrive at the park, Spike uses his senses to make sure they were alone. 

“Okay, Spike, where’s this demon?”

“Listen, Rupert, found something out tonight. Farm boy‘s still on the government dosh.”

“What are you going on about?”

“I followed the git when he left the shop. Went and met with his boss in an empty house on Maple; been givin’ him regular reports and such. Even been planting cameras, said he put the last one in place at the Magic Box today.”

“What?!” cries Giles, aghast. Whipping his glasses off, he starts to polish them. “Spike if you are lying to me I will dust you myself.”

“Well first off you can’t, remember?” Spike smiles knowing that they can’t dust him without suffering agonizing pain for their efforts. “Second, I don’t joke about those wankers. I hate ‘em; want ‘em all dead. Cardboard told ‘em about that glow ball the slayer found and about my wish. Now the sods want a vengeance demon of their own.”

“Oh, dear lord. When will they learn to leave these things alone?!”

“Don’t know. Woulda thought they’d learned their lesson with big, green and ugly, but some people are a bit thick.”

“Yes, well, as loathe as I am to agree with you, I do. We need to find a place to have a meeting that doesn’t have any cameras.”

“Yeah well, don’t know where else he mighta placed ‘em,‘s why I got you outta your flat. I’ll go check out a few places. Places the git might not know about. Keep this under your hat for now; don’t want to tip ‘em off just yet.”

§

Spike strides into his crypt in a good mood. That bloody pillock Finn was about to get the boot, he was sure of it. Soon as the slayer finds out her boyfriend is spying on her he’ll be gone. His good mood ends abruptly with one screeching phrase. 

“Blondie Bear where have you been?”

“Harmony this isn’t working.”

“What? I love you, Blondie-Bear.”

“Yeah well, the feelings not mutual.” 

“You don’t treat me nice.”

“Harm, who was supposed to watch the doc? You that’s who. I want you gone tonight and don’t come back. Leave town.”

“I’m leaving but not because you said so.” 

Harmony starts packing her belongings sniffling the whole time.

Spike sighs with relief when the blonde finally goes. If she called him Blondie Bear one more time he was going to rip her head off.

§

Buffy is getting frustrated. Every time she tries to talk to Giles about the car accident the other night he shuts her up. Three days had gone by and she still hasn’t had a chance to tell him. Things have gotten even weirder. First there was the bunny incident and then last night she had a totally wig worthy experience after her patrol with Riley ended. 

The day after the car accident Tara, Willow and Anya were in the Magic Box. The two witches were looking up spells to help Buffy with patrol.   
“Hellebore, one of my favorites,” Tara smiles as she hands the vial to Willow.

“It’s powerful stuff. I tried to de-rat Amy but it didn’t work. I think I might have made her smarter though, she keeps giving me these looks like she’s planning something.”

“What are you two doing?” asks Anya as she approaches the women.

“We’re going to try out a few spells,” Willow answers.

“There’s this spell where you create light and we thought what if you could make simulated sunlight?” Tara explains as she measures a few herbs.

“Yeah so then, if Buffy finds a whole nest of vamps she can just go, Presto!” Willow replies eagerly.

“That’s swell, but you can’t use this stuff. Giles left me in charge today.”

“How are my favorite girls today?” Xander asks as he walks in the shop on his lunch break.

“Xander, Willow’s stealing!”

“Right, the broad daylight in front of everyone burglar. Xander, tell her I’m just doing a spell to help Buffy,” Willow says as she starts mixing ingredients.

Xander nods as he starts to back up not wanting to get in between a fight with his best friend and his girl friend.

“Xander, Giles left me in charge today. Willow is using merchandize and not paying for it. That’s stealing!”

“Hey, hey Judge Xander requesting a recess here.”

Tara’s timid voice speaks up for the first time since the argument started, “You really shouldn’t pull him into this.”

“I’m with Tara. I really don’t want to be pulled into this.”

“What I’m doing is a good thing. And if it doesn’t work Giles and Buffy don’t ever need to know about it.” Willow is talking while crushing herbs with a mortar and pestle. Placing them on the counter she takes a pinch of the concoction and sprinkles it on the cash register. A puff of pink smoke appears; when the smoke clears the register is gone. “Oops.”

“Oops?! Get it back! What did you do to the money?!” Anya yells as she runs to the counter her hands passing through the space that used to hold the register.  
“I’ll fix it! Recursat!”

Another pink puff and the register reappears looking slightly worse than before. The receipt paper is hanging from the machine with scorch marks on it. There are faint puffs of smoke coming from the cash drawer.

“The money! Did you hurt the money? She endangered the money!” Anya looks at Xander as she gets the drawer open to check on the cash in the machine.

“Of course that’s what she cares about.” Willow begins to imitate Anya, “I like money better than people. People can so rarely be exchanged for goods and or services.”

Hurt and upset Anya turns to Xander, “She’s pretending to be me! I don’t sound like that. Do I?”

“Um, I think you guys have some stuff you need to work out. I’m just going to go. Um, yeah, I have a class to get to,” excuses Tara as she makes her escape, not even sure if they heard her over their yelling.

“Can you believe how she is acting?” the red head asks her best friend.

“You know what? I’m tired of being in the middle. I’m not going to let you pull me into this,” Xander states as he walks into the training room and slams the door.  
Willow looks around the shop for Tara. 

“Great look what you did! You ran off Tara and Xander!”

“Me?”

Both women look at each other then flounce away. Anya goes back to the counter to fix the register and Willow goes back to the table to continue working on the spell.

The two work in silence for a few minutes, Anya straightening the merchandize behind the counter and Willow measuring ingredients. The silence was broken when Willow starts to put the spell ingredients into the cauldron. After she places each herb into the bubbling cauldron, Anya mutters the price and writes it down. 

“Fleabane” 

“Fifteen Cents” 

“Salamander eyes” 

“Ten bucks for twelve. Bargain.” 

“Bindweed.” 

“Ooh that’s a pricey one.”

Willow could take it no more. 

“Would you stop that? It’s very distracting!”

“Fine, make your little ball of sunshine. I’ll be quiet,” the shopkeeper replies moodily. 

“Good, because this spell is very sensitive. Once I begin any non-ritual word can disrupt it.” Willow closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Speaking softly Willow begins to chant, “Spirits of light, I invoke thee. Let the gloom of darkness part before you.”

Anya’s voice interrupts Willow’s concentration. “Is this part of the spell? Bara bara himble gemination. Himble abri, abri voyon?” 

The ex-vengeance demon starts reading out of a book that had been left open on the counter. 

“Are you trying to screw this up?” Willow screeches at the blond. 

Neither girl notices Xander’s entrance in to the main part of the shop. Nor did they notice the bright yellow light swirling over the cauldron. A loud boom finally catches their attention. 

“Look what you did! Now I have to start over!” 

Anya’s scream cuts off Willow’s rant. Willow looks over to see a rabbit chasing the ex-vengeance demon.


	4. Chapter 4

Anya jumped onto the table in the middle of the shop still holding the book, now clutched to her chest, screaming constantly. “A bunny!! You made a bunny! Get rid of it! Xander? Xander where are you?!” As Anya called for her boyfriend the bunny hopped closer to the table. “Get it away from me! Don’t come any closer you hoppy floppy thing you.”

The bell at the front of the shop announced the arrival of Buffy and Dawn. “Oh thank the gods, Buffy slay that thing! It’s an evil bunny that Willow made.” Anya is still on the table looking at the bunny with fear in her eyes.

Willow starts walking towards the training room looking for Xander. “Xander? Are you back here?” A quick peek into the room shows the carpenter is no longer there.   
“I guess he must have left.”

“Um I don’t think so.” 

“What’d you mean Dawn?” Buffy asked her sister.

“Watch. Everyone be quiet.” Dawn had an idea who the rabbit was. She had noticed when Willow was calling Xander’s name the bunny started hopping towards her. Dawn wasn’t sure how much of Xander was still in there but he at least knew his name. Dawn waited until Anya calmed down and stopped screaming before she took a few steps towards the brown and white bunny. “Xander?” “Is that you?” In response the bunny started hopping towards the girl.

“You turned Xander into a bunny? Fix him! Fix him right now!” Anya yelled from her perch atop the table, showing no signs of coming down even after learning that the bunny was actually Xander.

“ME?” Willow squeaked in outrage. “You were the one who started with the bara bara himble gemination in the middle of my spell! You turned Xander into a rabbit not me!” Another loud bang had everyone looking around. Everyone that is except for Dawn. 

Buffy’s startled “Hey!” Had the other two women looking over at the front of the shop where the slayer and her sister had stood since they came in. Only now they could see that Buffy was the only one still standing. In the place where Dawn had been there was now a ginger colored rabbit chewing on Buffy’s shoe laces. “Okay that’s it. You two did this and you need to fix it. If one more person says bamba bamba thimble whatever I’m going to get mad. And a mad slayer is one who isn’t too picky where her fists land, got me?” 

The two women nodded meekly and proceed to look through the book Anya was holding to figure out if it said how to reverse the spell. Anya still refused to get down from the table, “There is no way I’m going to go down there in that pit of cotton top hell and let them both hippity-hop all over my vulnerable flesh.” Neither Willow nor Buffy could change her mind, so Willow climbed up to join her. “This book made the little fluffers, and this book’s gonna fix it.”

While Willow and Anya were busy reading, Buffy spent her time corralling the two rabbits. Her original idea of putting them together was quickly shoved aside when she remembered high school science class and just how fast rabbits could reproduce. There was no way she was risking having Bunny- Nieces and Nephews if it took Willow a while to figure out how to reverse the spell.

The jingling of the shop door bell announced a customer. When Willow went to get off the table to help the woman Buffy stopped her. “Oh, no you don’t. You stay right there and fix the mess you made. I’ll take care of this.” Luckily the woman knew exactly what she wanted and was quickly on her way. 

The next time the bell jingled a smoking blanket barged in. “Oi, demon girl need some Burba weed.” Spike stopped stomping on his blanket after the last little flame was out and turned to look at the occupants of the store. Willow and Anya were sitting on the table; Buffy was behind the counter holding a rabbit while another one hopped around the shop floor. “Where’d Peter Cotton-tail come from?”

“That’s Xander on the floor and Buffy is holding Dawn in her arms. Willow messed up a spell and turned them into bunnies. I’m helping her fix it.”

“Hey! You turned Xander into a rabbit. I turned Dawn into one.”

“Knock it off both of you. Just fix it. I can’t bring Dawn home like this, mom’ll freak!”

“So the brick layer got turned into Bugs Bunny huh. Oh this is just too funny.”

Half an hour later the two bickering women finally found the reversal incantation. “Okay since we both made a rabbit we should both say this at the same time. On three.” Willow and Anya started speaking together, “Fatas, Venga, Mata, Waray!” With another loud bang the group found Xander lying on the floor near the table and Buffy and Dawn sprawled on the floor next to the counter. “Buffy what happened?”

“You could have warned us Willow. I was holding Dawn in my arms when you did the reversal. She is bigger than a rabbit you know.”

“Oops. Sorry Buffy.”

“Come on Dawn lets get you home and cleaned up.” Buffy said as she led her sister out the front door.

“Yeah, before one of them turn me into a toad or something.” The teen said as she left the shop.

Two nights after the bunny incident, Buffy and Riley were patrolling Shady Rest Cemetery when four vamps jumped out at them. She quickly staked the first one and started punching and kicking a second while Riley took on the other two. And that’s when it happened; she got staked with her own stake. The wound wasn’t deep, barely a flesh wound. It wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t been checking to see how Riley was faring. Ever since he stopped taking the Initiative drugs Riley wasn’t as strong or fast. Usually that wasn’t a problem but that night it was. 

Riley was immediately concerned but it was weird, he kept saying how this was too dangerous for her to do alone. “I’m serious Buffy, you’re lucky this wasn’t worse. You could have been killed!”

“Riley this is my job; it’s what I was called to do.”

“I just think the military could do it better. I mean you go out all by yourself, we go out in teams.”

Buffy interrupted him, “Yeah it takes 4 of you guys to do what I do by myself.”

“You got hurt tonight!”

“Because I was too busy making sure you didn’t!” “Arrgh, I’m going home.” Buffy turned and started walking towards Revello Drive, noticing her boyfriend following her she shouted over her shoulder, “And don’t follow me.”

Buffy angrily stomped up the front steps and into the house. “Mom I’m home.”

“Hi, honey.” Buffy turned towards her mother’s voice coming from the dining room. What she saw made her do a double take. Spike was sitting at the table with her mother and sister. As she stood there listening to Dawn and Spike argue over her history book Buffy saw Dawn slap Spike on the arm. 

“NO!” Running over Buffy shoved Spike out of the chair, immediately a screaming pain ran through her head dropping her to the floor. 

“Buffy Anne Summers that was uncalled for!” Joyce and Dawn both rushed to help Spike and Buffy up off the floor.

“Bloody hell. What was that for?!”

“You sick jerk! You were going to let Dawn get zapped by your wish!” “You’ve been taunting Riley for days now hoping he would hit you again.”

“You daft bint. They don’t treat me like a freak. Nibblet didn’t mean any harm so no zap. And Joyce hasn’t hit me since the thing with the axe.” “An’ the bloody pillock keeps hitting me. Always thought the boy was a bit slow.”

“Yeah Buffy we don’t go around punching Spike for no reason.” Dawn gave her big sister a glare.

“Buffy, Spike told us all about the wish. While I am upset with him for making a wish against you, I can’t be upset that he has a way to defend himself from humans.”

“But mom,”

“Enough. Dawn pack up your books it’s time for bed. Goodnight Spike. Buffy are you done patrolling for the night?”

“Joyce I need to speak with your oldest for a moment.”

“Okay then, lock up when you’re done.”

“What do you want Spike?”

“How ‘bout we take this outside pet. I could use a smoke.”

“Fine! You so aren’t smoking in the house.”

Once the two were outside Spike walked to the backyard. Lighting up a cigarette he inhaled a few times before he started talking. “When you see the watcher tomorrow tell him I found a good spot. We can meet at 9 at the place you and your white hats took out the last of the Order of Taraka. Gonna need the watcher, witches, demon girl and Brer Rabbit.”

“Stop picking on Xander it’s mean and why do we need to meet at the ch-" Spike stopped Buffy from talking with a hand over her mouth. Shaking his head he waited for her to nod her understanding.

“Just pass that exact message along alright slayer?” Flicking his cigarette butt to the ground Spike put it out with one of his boots. “And leave solider boy at home.”  
“Why can’t Riley come?!”

In a blink Spike was pressed up against the slayer, dipping his head he placed his lips up against her ear. “Do what I ask Buffy. Just this once, please.” His voice barely a whisper.

Buffy wasn’t sure what made her nod her head in agreement. His whispered please or the feel of him so close, his breath fluttering over her skin. 

Pulling back a few steps Spike turned to leave, he pulled his duster around himself, trying to unobtrusively adjust his body’s reaction at being so close to the slayer. “Tell your mum I said goodnight and I hope she feels better.” In an instant he was gone melting into the shadows without a trace.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night Buffy told Riley she wanted some time with her mom and Dawn. At 8:30 Buffy grabbed her jacket that was hanging on the hook by the front door. “Mom I’ve got to go out for a few minutes. I’ll be back soon okay?”

“Buffy could you just help me for a minute. I wanted to bring a few of the boxes up from the basement. There is a clothing drive in town and I wanted to donate some of Dawn and your old clothes.”

“Sure mom.” By the time Buffy got done helping her mother it was 8:45 when she left for the church.

The gang met at the church where the Spike had performed the ritual to heal Dru. Everyone was waiting for Buffy to arrive. Xander and Anya joined Giles just outside the burned out building. “So why are we having a meeting here?”

“Let’s wait until everyone has arrived Xander.” The three pick their way through the debris to the center of the church where Spike was waiting.

“What’s deadboy doing here?” Xander snarled. He really wanted to hit the bleached vampire for having the spell done but after trying it once he wasn’t ready for a repeat performance of the blinding pain. 

“Xander do control your self. As soon as the others arrive all will be revealed.” 

Tara and Willow were the next to show up. 

By the time Buffy made it to the church it was a little after 9. “Sorry mom needed some help moving a few boxes. So what’s the what?”

A quick look at Spike and Giles realized that he would have to start the meeting. “A few days ago Spike came to my apartment. He followed Riley the night his wish was granted.” 

Buffy’s “You followed Riley?” interrupted the watcher. 

“Quiet! This is serious! Yes Spike followed Riley. He saw Riley meet up with a superior officer. They were discussing the existence of vengeance demons. It seems the military is interested in acquiring one for their own purposes.” It was Anya’s turn to interrupt Giles. Her shocked gasp had Xander putting an arm over her shoulder. 

“You don’t think they want former vengeance demons do you?” Anya turned pleading eyes towards her boyfriend. “I don’t want a chip in my head!”

“Why are we even listening to Spike? How can you trust him Giles? He’s lied to us before.” Xander said as he tried to calm Anya down.

“Spike also overheard the two of them talking about placing cameras. Riley mentioned placing one that day in the Magic Shop. Indicating it was the last camera that needed to be placed.” 

“You’re lying. You hate Riley. You would do anything to hurt him.” Buffy marched over to Spike and punched him square in the face. Her anger at the accusations against her boyfriend making her forget about the wish. Buffy grabbed her head in pain.

“You vicious bint.” Spike wiped the blood off his face. He suddenly stopped moving, cocking his head he seemed to be listening intently to something the rest couldn’t hear. “Did you tell soldier boy about the meeting?” Spike’s voice was barely a whisper. Buffy shook her head in more of a response to the pain then to answer Spike’s question as did the rest. “Well then here’s your proof.” Moving fast he ran to the back of the church. A few seconds later he came back into the chapel pushing Riley in front of him, twinging in pain with the small shocks the chip was sending out.

“Riley? What are you doing here?” Buffy was stunned to see her boyfriend doing what looked like spying on her and her friends. 

When Riley didn’t answer right away Giles picked up the conversation. “After Spike told me what he had heard I checked not only the shop but my home as well. There are indeed cameras planted at both my home and the store. I can only assume that since you did not tell Riley of this meeting your home is also bugged Buffy. I would also assume that Willow yours and Xander’s places have cameras too.”

The glares of the group finally moved Riley to speak. “I was under orders!” Turning his pleading gaze to Buffy, “You understand don’t you?”

“No I don’t. You spied on me and my family and friends. I’m sorry I can’t understand this.” Pacing furiously Buffy exploded, “How many cameras? Where are they? How long…. I can’t… I don’t know you… I thought you loved me. How could you do this to me?”

Riley ignored the angry betrayed stares of the group and defended his actions to his girlfriend. “Buffy I was under orders.” 

A snorted “Wanker!” from Spike made Riley turn to face the vampire.

“Shut up Hostile 17. Oh yeah my bosses know all about you. You’re coming back to the labs. Not only are you an escaped hostile but you just destroyed an undercover military operation.”

“Get out.” Buffy’s voice was scarier then anyone had ever heard from her before. “Get out of my town. Tell your bosses to get out of my town. I never want to see you again. We’re done.”

“Buffy, I’m… that’s not how it works. They aren’t going to go anywhere just because you say so.”

“While that may be true Agent Finn, I can assure you that the military will indeed be leaving Sunnydale.” Giles informed the soldier.

“Giles they are the US Military. They don’t take orders from a girl and a shop keeper.” The condescending tone had everyone looking at the soldier in a new light.

“Oh I don’t doubt that. But I think the phone call from the Council to the higher ups in the Pentagon made them rethink their position of staying in town. Also Spike will not be going anywhere with you or your bosses.”

“I didn’t know you cared Rupert.”

“I don’t. The council wanted to investigate your wish Spike. So to that end they will be speaking to you when they arrive tomorrow.”

“The council is coming here?” Buffy rounded on her watcher an indignant tone in her voice.

“Yes they will be arriving tomorrow. I called them after I found the cameras. They were not pleased to see the military spying on the slayer, especially since their lead scientist Maggie Walsh tried to kill you once before. I thought it prudent to inform them of the situations we were encountering.”

“What situations? If something is going on you need to tell me. I’m under orders to report any suspicious activity to my superior officer.” Riley stated whipping a communicator off his belt.

A snort from Spike has the soldier turning to face the vampire. “You are thick. I wonder if you were just born that way or if those steroids fried your brain. The Slayer said get out of town. You honestly think she’s gonna tell you anything? Don’t get me wrong sometimes I wonder how this lot managed to stay alive as long as they have.” A startled hey from the group didn’t stop Spike from speaking his mind. “But they have handled every big nasty they’ve come across without any help from yours truly. An’ I doubt they want any from you now.”

“Oh and like you’re such a big help. You’re a vampire Spike. If it wasn’t for that chip in your head you’d probably be helping to end the world.” Riley replied sarcastically.

“That’s where you’re wrong you pillock. I happen to like this world just like it is.”

“If you start on that ‘Walking Happy Meals’ speech again Spike I’m going to punch you in the nose.” “Spike helped stop the world from being sucked into hell once already Riley. And that was years before he had the chip.” Buffy informed her now ex-boyfriend. 

“Agent Finn I do believe it’s time you left.” Giles walked over to the solider and took the communicator out of his hand. Dropping it to the ground he crushed it under his foot.

With one last pleading look at Buffy Riley left. The gang started talking to each other about what Riley had done. Spike moved away from the group and walked the perimeter of the church. When he was sure that the soldier had left and wasn’t hiding outside he walked back over to the teenagers.

“Big git’s gone. So what’s this about the Council of Wankers coming to talk to me?”

“Yes well. I was planning on calling them after we learned of Spike’s wish. But when Spike informed me of Riley’s actions I called them immediately. They were intrigued. But that isn’t the only reason they are coming. Apparently there is a large force at work in Sunnydale. There have been portents that the council has become aware of. A monastery in Prague was attacked a few weeks ago. It appears that all the monks were killed. The bodies were too burned to make identification. The seers at the coven informed the council that the monks protected something and a powerful enemy was rising. Also there appears to be a problem in England. There’s a place where the Old One’s resided after their demise. The guardian of the tomb has disappeared from his post.”

“I ran across that guardian four nights ago. Someone killed him. They ran him over with a car. He called her Kallie, Kadie something like that. He said the monks had been a protector of a key. Something that would send this Kallie back to her jail. They sent the key to me to protect.”

“Hey, Buff should we really be talking about this in front of the bleached wonder here?” 

“That’s exactly why I made that wish Harris. I’ve been helpin’ you lot for a while now. Do I get any thanks? Any respect? I’ll tell you. No, I don’t. I got half the demons in town gunning for me because I kill my own kind. You white hats couldn’t find a kind word for me if the world was endin’.” 

“I’ve helped you stop the end of the world twice now. Once when your honey pie tried to suck us all into hell and then those Vahrall demons tried to open the hellmouth. I patrol on my own, keep my cemetery clean.” Spike is pacing back and forth as he talks. “You know what. Don’t tell me, but don’t come to me for help later on.” With that Spike spun around his duster billowing out behind him and quickly left the group by themselves in the burned out remains of the church.

“What crawled up his butt?”

Ignoring Xander’s comment Buffy finished her story. “Anyway this guardian guy said he told the monks to send me the key. He said that I was supposed to protect the key and that Spike was immune to this Kallie woman.”

“Well then it appears we shall need Spike’s help after all. Next to you Buffy, he is the strongest fighter we have and if he is somehow immune to her we will need his help all the more.”

“Does that mean I have to apologize to the bleached pain in my butt?” Buffy pouted at the thought of apologizing to Spike.

“Yes it does. Without him we never would have known about Riley’s continued involvement with the military. We all need to reconvene at the Magic Box tomorrow at 9am for the arrival of the Council. Hopefully they will be able to shed some light on what is happening.” “Do you know the location of the key?”

Buffy looked down at her feet. She wasn’t sure how she was going to tell the gang that her little sister wasn’t actually her sister. That some monks created her and sent Dawn to her for protection.

“Buffy, do you know where the key is?” Giles asked again.

With a sigh Buffy looked up at the group. “Yeah, I know where she is.”

The babble of voices grew loud. Finally Giles raised his voice over the rest and brought the conversation under control. “She? The key is human?”

“The guardian guy told me the monks sent the key to me to protect. That they made her and made her innocent, they made her out of me.” The slayer watched as everyone tried to figure out what she meant. “Dawn. Dawn is the key.”

§

Spike stormed through the streets of Sunnydale muttering under his breath the whole time. “Soddin’ Scoobies. What does it take with them? Let ‘em know about Captain Cardboard and does it earn me any good will? Not an ounce.” The vampire barged his way into the liquor store on Main Street grabbing two bottles of Jack Daniels he pushed his way out of the shop ignoring the twinges of pain from the chip as he knocked into a few customers.

By the time the crypt door slammed open Spike was well on his way to being drunk. He was surprised to see the soldier boy instead of the slayer standing in the doorway. “Oh that’s just bloody great. Could this day get any worse?”

“I should have done this a long time ago Hostile 17. You are a menace to society.” “I know what you’re trying to do. You keep sniffing around Buffy but she would never lower herself to be with you. You ruined my relationship with her, derailed my mission and blew my cover too.” Riley quickly jammed a stake into Spike’s heart. Both fell to the floor screaming in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Both men were knocked out by the pain. Riley from the effects of the wish and Spike from the pain of the stake in his heart. 

Spike recovered first, “Bollocks that soddin’ hurt!” Spike stilled for a minute trying to figure out why he wasn’t dust. Running his hand down his chest he encountered the stake. Touching it gently he carefully wrapped his hand around it and yanked. Another scream pierced the silence of the crypt. “Soddin’ thing’s plastic!” Getting slowly to his feet he walked over to still unconscious Riley Finn. “Wanker.”

The crypt door slamming open for a second time made Spike whirl around stake still in his hand. “Spike!” Buffy screamed thinking Spike had injured Riley she dove towards the vampire knocking him down and making both of them yell in pain. I gotta remember to stop doing that!

“What the hell did you do that for?!” Spike moaned placing a hand over the wound in his chest.

“I was stopping you from killing Riley!” 

“Have you gone completely barmy slayer? I still have this damn chip in my head and that tosser isn’t worth the headache.”

“Then why is he unconscious on the floor of your crypt with you standing over him holding a stake?”

“He came here and staked me with that.” Spike tossed the stake to Buffy. As she caught it she realized that there was something wrong with it.

“This isn’t wood.”

“Buy the lady a Kewpie doll. It’s plastic Slayer, not something you pick up at the local store. And it won’t kill vamps just make ‘em wish they were dead. Guess Captain Cardboard forgot about the wish. Came in here hell bent talking about me messing up his mission and blowin’ his cover then he jammed that in my chest. Knocked us both out.”

Unsure why she was doing it Buffy made her way over to Spike. She gently lifted his shirt to see the gaping wound in his chest. “Do you have any blood here? That looks bad.”

“Got some in the fridge.” Spike watched as Buffy rose and went to the fridge and got him a container of blood. “So what’s with the personal service slayer?”

“I need to tell you something but we need to get Riley out of here first and check this place for cameras.” Buffy began to drag Riley towards the door as Spike finished off the container of blood.

“Hold up there pet. Let me get the Desoto we can put ‘im in the back and drop him off at his place.”

Buffy looked at him quizzically. “Why the sudden concern for Riley?”

“Personally none. If it was up to me I’d drag him outta here and leave him for some random vamp to eat. But I don’t feel like getting blamed for his death so let’s get the big hulking soldier back to his flat, he’s stinking up the place.” Spike grabbed Riley by the upper arms as Buffy grabbed his feet. The two super beings lifted the bulky man and Spike gave a grunt of pain as the wound on his chest pulled. They quickly deposited him in the back seat of the car and Spike drove as Buffy gave him directions.

When they pulled up in front of Riley’s apartment the two got out and managed to get the still unconscious Riley out of the car. A shadow detached itself from the side of the building and approached them. “Graham? What are you doing here?” Buffy asked when she recognized Riley’s friend from the Initiative. 

“Hi, Buffy. What happened to Riley?”

“Long story. Let’s just say he got into a fight with a demon and got knocked out. Okay?” Buffy elbowed Spike when the vampire snorted at her words. “Are you back in town for a reason?”

“Yeah, Riley screwed up and our bosses want him to come back to base and explain what happened. He’s in a lot of trouble this time. He’s been taking orders from a colonel who’s off the res and never bothered to check that the orders were legit. The higher ups wanted written reports after the Initiative was shut down he went beyond the original orders.” 

“I thought that was all done with! You guys were supposed to go away and stop the demon experiments!”

“They did! But they thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye on things around here just in case. But the colonel who was in charge had other ideas. The pentagon sent me to get him, they’ve decided to shut everything down. I don’t know how but somehow somebody with some serious pull got all the surveillance pulled from here. I don’t think his military career is going to survive the fallout. I’m trying to get him assigned to a squad in South America fighting the cartels, hopefully I can convince the higher ups to give him one more chance.”

“Let me help you get him inside then I really have to go.”

“What’s going on with you two? I thought things were okay between you. I talked to Riley just yesterday and he said everything was going great.” Graham asked as he and Buffy carried Riley into his apartment.

“We broke up tonight and he went off and got into a fight he knew he couldn’t win.” With a grunt Buffy let go of Riley’s legs as her and Graham placed him on the couch. “Graham I really have to go my mom is sick and I need to go check on her.”

“Sure Buffy I understand. We’ll be leaving in the morning. Do you want me to have him come by before we leave?”

“No... I… it ended badly Graham. I really don’t want to see him again.”

“Okay. I hope your mother feels better soon. If you ever need anything give me a call okay?” Graham wrote down a number he could be reached at and handed it to Buffy.

Buffy waved as she left the apartment and got back into the car with Spike.

“So what did you need to tell me slayer.”

“It needs to wait until we can find a place to talk that no one bugged.”

“Car’s clean. I checked while you were carrying the git upstairs.”

“Alright start driving.” Buffy waited a beat before speaking again. “I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Spike was speechless. The slayer apologized to me? “’S alright slayer.”

“No it’s not. There’s just a lot of stuff going on. But you were right, you were helping and none of us said thank you. So thank you Spike.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’ve got some other stuff to tell you. Everyone but my mom and Dawn know this.” Buffy took a deep breath before continuing. “I know what that Kallie person is looking for and I know where it is.”

“So we just have to keep it away from her right?”

“Sorta. The key is human”

“What? What the hell kind of idiocy is that?” Spike’s shock was clear.

“Yeah well some monks decided they needed to hide the key so they sent it to me. They made the key human and sent her to me to protect.” Buffy watched as the wheels in Spike’s brain turned.

“Glinda? She’s the newest of your bunch. But that doesn’t make sense she’s been ‘ere for a while now.”

“No it’s not Tara although that Kallie person might think it’s her. I never thought of it that way. We’ll have to keep her safe too. No, Dawn is the key. Those monks sent her here a few months ago. She didn’t exist before that; they changed all of our memories so no one could tell.”

“Bite Size is a key? I remember her following you around. Sneaking downstairs that night I came for the spell for Dru.” 

“They gave all of us memories of Dawn. Listen there is a meeting at the Magic Box at 9am tomorrow. But if you tell anyone about Dawn the migraine will be worth it to dust you.”

“Why are you tellin’ me this Slayer?” Spike was suspicious of this sudden sharing of information.

“You’ve been helping us lately and Giles thought you should know. He thinks you might be the only person besides me that might stand a chance against her.” 

“Hey! I like the Bit, god only knows what the Council of Wankers would do if they got a hold of ‘er.” “Does soldier boy know? Should we be worried about him and his buddies coming round?”

“No I never told him. I only told Giles and the gang tonight after you left.” 

“Spike watch out!!” Buffy suddenly screamed as a woman ran out in front of the car.

Spike swerved and slammed on the brakes. Throwing the car in park he got out to check the woman for injuries. “Are you blind you daft bint?!” 

“You will bow down before Kaledena. She offers peace and harmony to all those who follow her. She knows best for all. Those who resist shall be dealt with.” The strange woman spoke to Buffy and Spike.

“Sorry honey. I like making my own choices.” Buffy crossed her arms studying the woman. There was something off about her and not just what she was saying.

“Kaledena knows best for all. She can lead us to a utopia. With no discord towards our fellow man, just peace and harmony.”

Spike noticed others, humans, coming out from behind the buildings making their way to where the trio stood. “Think it’s time to go, pet.” Placing a hand on Buffy’s arm he began leading her back to the car.

The woman Buffy and Spike had been talking to suddenly stood perfectly still closing her eyes. When she opened them again her voice had changed as well as the color of her eyes. They had gone from a light green to a deep dark brown. “Grab her. I want her alive I want to know what the battlebrand told her.” 

“Gotta run, luv.” Spike didn’t wait for anything else; grabbing Buffy he dragged her to the car. Quickly opening the driver’s side door he tossed her in. Jumping in right after her Spike put the car in gear and floored the accelerator leaving skid marks on the pavement.

A quick look in the mirror showed that some of the strangely behaving people had managed to get into a few cars and were following them. “Hold on. We’ve got a tail. I’m gonna try to lose ‘em.” A series of sharp turns and speeding down the streets of Sunnydale eventually lost the group following them. 

“Spike were they human?”

“That they were.”

“What am I going to do I can’t slay humans!”

“I think we need to talk to the watcher before those blokes from Merry Ole England come in the morning.” Spike replied as he turned the car towards Giles’ apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

“I cannot continue like this! We must perform the ritual. I should be able to control all my subjects with barely a thought. Instead I am weakened from tonight’s activities.”

“All is ready my Queen. After the ritual the shell you inhabit shall cease to exist, you will be returned to your former glory.”

The ritual was ready to begin when Kaledena arrived at the hellmouth. A ring of ten worshippers surrounded the glowing circle. Every other one held a dagger in their hand, mother of pearl handles with intricate designs on the blades. On the actual seal were five trussed up homeless men and women each sitting on a point of the star. As Kaledena made her way into the basement room two of those standing parted slightly to allow her to place herself on the goat head in the middle of the seal. Once Kaledena was in place the followers holding the ceremonial daggers stepped forward and slit the throats of those tied up. The chanting started with the first cut. “Tua forma formam capere. Tua voluntas fiat. Sit quae magna res est factus totum semel iterum. Hi offerimus supplex ad potestatem Kaledena.” (Rough Translation: Form to capture your beauty. Thy will be done. Let there be a great thing which is made of the whole once again. These offerings are made to Kaledena humbly.) 

A darkness began to seep out of the seal. It surrounded Kaledena as the life blood of the sacrifices drained onto the seal. It seemed to soak up the blood, absorb it until there was no trace of it left. The bodies of those killed in the ritual slowly dried out until nothing was left but ash. When the darkness faded Kaledena stood in all her glory. Tall almost six feet tall, with long blond hair, skin the color of almonds with dark brown eyes. “Now that is much better! That human body wasn’t strong enough. We have work to do.” Kaledena led the way out of the high school basement her worshippers following her every command.

§

Spike put the car in park but didn’t shut off the engine. “Run in and get the watcher pet. I don’t want to stay in one place too long.” Buffy nodded and got out of the car. She returned a few minutes later with a disgruntled Giles.

As soon as both of them were in the car Spike took off again. “What is going on Buffy?”

“I went to talk to Spike like you said. When I got to his crypt Riley was there. He had staked Spike with a plastic stake.” Buffy ignored Giles shocked “What?” and continued on with her story. “I guess the pain from the wish knocked him out. We took him to his apartment and Graham was there. Riley is in trouble with his bosses and Graham said he would take care of him so we left. But not before he told me that the surveillance has been pulled from Sunnydale. I told Spike about Dawn. As we were driving we almost ran over this woman. Only there was something freaky about her. All these other really weird people showed up and it looked like the woman was possessed. She told the others to grab us so we ran and came here to tell you.”

“Bint said somethin’ about grabbing the slayer to find out what Drogyn had told her.”

“Drogyn? Who’s that?”

“That’s the battlebrand slayer. Didn’t your watcher teach you anything? He guards the Deeper Well. Givin’ eternal youth to guard the bodies of the last pure demons to roam the earth.”

“Right well. We will have to investigate this. Now that Spike knows that Dawn is the key to banishing this woman we need to make a plan to keep her safe until we figure out how to banish her. From what Graham told you it appears that the council exerted their influence over the military. Everyone is removing the cameras the military placed. Xander went to your house to take care of the ones there.”

“How is he going to explain that to mom?”

“I think he was going to tell her that Riley was jealous especially after the incident with Dracula and used his military training to spy on you. But he plans on telling her that you found out and broke up with him because of it. He won’t tell her the real reason for the cameras.”

“Wait a minute the Nibblet has the power to banish this chick? How?”

“We have no idea at this point Spike. It will require a lot of research.” “The council shall be arriving at 10 am tomorrow. I wouldn’t put it past them to arrive earlier. There will be no mention of the fact that we know of the whereabouts of the key. Despite their assistance with the military I do not trust them with the knowledge at this point.” 

“Um Giles? That guy said something else just before he died. He said they built our memories of Dawn. Then he said you must protect her. You and the vampire.”

“Me? Whoa that’s a boat load of manly responsibility to come flying out of nowhere.”

“Yes I quite agree, are you sure you heard him correctly Buffy? Why didn’t you mention this before?” 

“Yes Giles I’m sure. He said me and Spike have to protect Dawn. I was still wigged about my boyfriend spying on me okay!” “Then there was the thing with one of my best friends turning my sister and other best friend into rabbits.” 

Giles removes his glasses and starts to polish them. “Yes well. I suggest we keep the information of Dawn’s true nature to ourselves. If this woman already has followers here in town it would behoove us to be careful who we speak in front of.” Tucking his handkerchief in his pocket and placing his glasses back on Giles continued as Spike drove around Sunnydale. “I have been informed that Quentin Travers has made the trip and they plan on testing your abilities. They also wish to interview everyone you associate with who helps with your calling. Including your mother, Dawn and Spike.”

“Hold up just a minute. Why does the soddin wanker’s council want to talk to me?”

“They all remember what happened the last time Buffy allowed a vampire to assist her.” Giles stopped speaking when he heard Buffy’s mumbled sorry. “Buffy my dear, please you have nothing to apologize for.”

“Soddin’ Angelus does though. Stupid pillock, 100 years and he never bothered to find out what was what with that curse. Only the poof would get perfect happiness from shagging a young virginal warrior for good. Made the demon damn happy and Liam just as happy.” At the shocked looks from the passengers in the car Spike started talking again. “You mean you didn’t know? Liam was a drunk and womanizer who liked shagging the help willing or no’. Got quite a few of them up the duff or diseased before he was turned. Angelus liked virgins, the saintlier the better. It’s why he went after Dru. She was joining the convent when he got to her. She’d had visions since she was as big as the bit. They made her an outcast, her family felt she would do better with the nun’s and Dru was always pious girl so it seemed like a perfect place for her. He stalked her for weeks before hand terrorizing her and her family, killing them until there was no one left but her. She thought she was safe when she got to the nun’s. He slaughtered them all in front of her before he turned her.”

“Stop the car.” Spike pulled over to the side of the road at Buffy’s request. As soon as the car stopped she opened the door and proceeded to get sick on the curb.

“Sorry slayer. I thought your watcher here would have told you all about him. It’s in all the books.”

It took a few minutes for Buffy to finish empting the contents of her stomach. Once she was done Spike drove her home. After Buffy got out of the car Giles got in the front seat as Spike began the drive to his apartment. “S’rry watcher thought she knew.”

“Yes well, she has always had a blind spot when it comes to Angel. She started reading one of the watchers diaries concerning Angelus once; she shut the book and never opened it again when it started describing the methods he employed.”

“Sadistic bastard. Called it the ‘Art of Killing’. He got off on their emotional pain as much as the physical.” Spike pulled up in front of Giles apartment as he finished speaking.

“Spike it looks like we will need your help fighting this new threat. Plus with the council arriving tomorrow and the fallout from Riley’s actions, on top of Joyce’s illness Buffy is going to be stressed. Please do not add to it.”

“Got no fight with you or the witches, even demon girl’s a bit of an all right. The Whelp and the Slayer? That’s a whole different story. You tell ‘em to keep their fists and comments to themselves an’ we’ll all get along just fine.” “I can play nice, question is can they? I like the Nibblet and Joyce. Do what I can to protect them, but I won’t be treated like you lot have been. I’ve been around a while eh? Seen and heard of things you never have. Did that ever occur to any of you lot? Nope. Instead I get hit and threatened instead of asked. Demon girl gets treated pretty much the same way. Got a thousand years on all of us. Think she don’t know things? The whelp constantly tellin’ her to shut up. They’re not gonna last long he keeps it up.”

“Yes, well when you put it like that. I will speak to the children.” Giles said good night to Spike and made his way to his apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

A knock at the crypt door startled Spike out of his slumber. Pulling on his jeans he opened the door to find the tweed brigade standing outside. 

“William the Bloody?” 

Spike looked over the group standing at his door. There was a timid bint and two big blokes with crossbows right behind her. 

“You must be the Watchers. Come in if you’re coming. You’re letting the sun in.”

“My name is Lydia; I’m here to ask you some questions. Mr. Giles informs us that you had a vengeance wish granted against the slayer.”

“Don’t know where you got your info from pet, but I got a vengeance wish granted against all humans not just the slayer.”

“May I ask why?”

“How’d you like it if someone just pops up and punches you in the nose for no reason? I help out when I can and instead of a thank you I get insulted and hit. What kind of white hats are you? I’m sure the watcher told you about my chip but you still come into my home with weapons. So yeah I jumped at the chance to protect m’self from you humans.”

“So everyone in the slayers group hits you? Buffy herself?”

“What’d you want to know? I thought you folks were here to ask me about my wish not question me about the slayer.” 

“Yes well Ms. Summers is undergoing an evaluation at the present.”

“For what? She’s the slayer, what does she need with an evaluation?”

“Mr. Travers had some concerns about her abilities.”

“There’s some power mad bint mucking about town and you people are what? Gonna give her an exam? Bollocks.” In a flash Spike grabbed his shirt, duster and boots. Rapidly pulling on his clothes he jumped down to the lower level and made his way through the tunnels to the store.

The three watchers stood in the crypt unsure of what just happened. One after another they left the crypt and made their way back to the shop. 

Spike carefully entered the basement of the Magic Box. He can hear one of them talking to Giles. 

“Well, your Slayer's twenty minutes late and counting, Rupert.”

“Buffy will be here, I assure you.”

“Yes, but when?”

The jingling of the bell over the front door announces Buffy’s arrival. Joyce and Dawn are with her. A quick look around shows her all the Watchers standing there, the four Slayerettes are sitting on the upper level, and Travers sitting at the table with a pile of papers spread out in front of him. Giles sits on the stairs leading up to the balcony. Spike is standing next to the basement door.

Travers is the first one to speak. “You're late.”

“Yeah?”

“Was there an attack?”

Buffy responded to Giles inquiry, “Yup.”

“We can begin the review at last. We'll, uh, skip the more obvious questions...” Travers starts speaking again when Buffy comes over to the table, placing both hands on the books in front of Travers. 

“There isn’t going to be a review.”

“Now listen here!” Travers gets up from his chair and starts moving towards Buffy.

“No you listen. I just had a visit from one of those freaky zombie people. She told me how I was a bug, a flea, how this Kallie person could squash me in a second. Only it never happened. Why? Because they need something from me. Because I have power over her.” Buffy starts walking the length of the shop as she continues speaking. “You guys didn’t come all the way from England to determine whether or not I was good enough to be let back in. You came to beg me to let you back in. To give your jobs, your lives some semblance of meaning.”

One of the watchers stalks forward, “This is beyond insolence.” Spike steps in front of him stopping his progress. “Get out of my way vampire.” Shoving Spike the man suddenly grabs his head moaning in pain.

“You’re watchers, without a Slayer; well you’re pretty much just watching Masterpiece Theater. You can’t stop Kallie. You can’t do anything with the information you have except publish it in the ‘Everyone Thinks We’re Insane-O’s Home Journal’. So here’s how this is gonna work. You’re gonna tell me everything. Then you’re gonna go away. You’ll contact me whenever you have information for me from now on. Giles stays here as my watcher reinstated at full pay…”

A coughing from Giles makes Buffy smile. “Retroactively from the month he was fired. I will continue to work with the help of my friends and allies.”

“I, uh, I don’t want a sharp pain to the head. But civilians, we’re talking about children.” Lydia says as she tries to get past Spike.

“We’re talking about two very powerful witches, a thousand year old ex demon, a master vampire…”

“And the boy? He has no power.” Another watcher interrupts.

“That boy has clocked more field time than any of you combined. He’s part of the unit.” Sitting at the table Buffy crosses her arms and looks directly at Travers. “You all may be very good at your jobs. The only way we’re gonna find out is if you work with me. Take your time and think about it. But I want an answer from Quentin right now, ‘cause I think he’s understanding me.”

“Your terms are acceptable.”

“So what is she? What is this Kallie person?”

“She is a disgraced PTB.”

The reaction from the Sunnydale group ran the gamut from “Bloody Hell and Dear Lord to Holy Crap”

§

The next morning all three Summers' women are sitting in the waiting room at Sunnydale General. “What kind of tests are they going to run now mom?” Buffy, never good at just sitting around waiting, was getting impatient.

“Buffy I told you they ran a bunch of tests already. Blood test, CAT Scan, a complete physical. Today they are going to try an EEG.”

“What’s an EEG?” Dawn asked before Buffy could.

The doctor came into the room in time to hear Dawn’s question and he answered her. “It measures brain wave activity. Most of your mother’s other tests came back normal, the CAT Scan was inconclusive, there didn’t appear to be any tumors or injuries to the brain. But since she is still having headaches I ordered an EEG. The entire test will take about an hour and a half.” Escorting Joyce out the door the doctor turned to the two girls sitting in the waiting room. “I’ll bring her back here as soon as she is done.” 

The time went slowly for Buffy and Dawn. Buffy, never blessed with much patience, quickly became aggravated at her sister. “Dawn will you stop popping your gum?!” Dawn blew a large bubble and popped it right in her sister’s face. 

“Ugh! Just knock it off when mom comes back alright?” 

A few minutes later Buffy could see Joyce making her way down the hallway towards them. “Mom, what did they say?”

“Oh Buffy the test results won’t be ready until later. I just want to get home right now and lay down.” The three made their way out to the car and Joyce quickly drove home.

Dawn and Buffy made Joyce comfortable on the couch and went to make dinner. After dinner the two sisters were washing the dishes when the phone rang. They ran into the living just as Joyce was picking up the phone. As soon as she hung up the two bombarded her with questions. 

“Was that the doctor?”

“What did he say?”

“Do they know what’s wrong?”

“Girls! Yes that was the doctor. No they aren’t sure what’s wrong. The test showed some minor spikes and they want me to come back for a longer test. They want to put me on a portable one for a few days to get a better reading. I have to go back tomorrow to get it set up.”

“What does that mean minor spikes?” Buffy sat down next to Joyce.

“They’re not sure. It could be any number of things at this point. We’ll find out more after the test is done.”

Both girls reluctantly went back to washing dishes still worried about their mother’s health.

After settling her mom and sister into bed Buffy went to join the gang downstairs. Before the council left they had given Giles all the information they had on Kaledena. 

“So Giles what does it say?” Buffy asked as she sat on the couch.

“From what the Council's been able to discover from the book of Tarnis and, and, and other sources Kaledena is an Ethereal disgraced PTB, she opposed giving free will to humans and demons when they were created. She caused quite a few problems and the other PTB couldn’t kill her so they banished her. The Powers thought she would be stuck there forever so they didn’t use the key to seal her in the Deeper Well. The key was given to the monks to safeguard. The Keeper of the Deeper Well discovered that Kaledena had escaped, he warned the monks and they sent the key to the slayer to protect and use to permanently banish Kaledena. If the key is used to open a portal to a specific dimension Kaledena can trapped with no escape and once it is closed it can never be opened again. The dimension will be sealed for all time. Therefore Kaledena wants the key. She wants to destroy it so she can never be sent there.” 

“Great googly moogly.” Xander sputtered from his position on the couch.

Giles starts polishing his glasses after Xander’s outburst. “Yes well. It says that Kaledena needs to feed off humans to survive. The only thing left after she eats is their bones and the bones look like they have been buried for a long time. They don’t look like the bones of the recently deceased.” 

Buffy’s voice cut into Giles explanation. “So she did kill that night watchman.” At the confused looks from the group Buffy elaborated. “The night I found the Dagon Sphere. There was a night watchman. The next day his body was at the hospital when mom got sick. He was just bones and clothes.”

The meeting broke up shortly after that. Giles, Willow and Tara were going to work on finding out exactly what the glow ball was for. Along with looking for information on how exactly Dawn could perform the ritual needed to send Kaledena to a locked dimension. 

The next evening Buffy and Dawn went with Joyce back to the hospital. Joyce was getting hooked up to a portable EEG machine that she would have to wear for a few days. Spike was on his way to the Magic Box. With Buffy at the hospital with her mother Spike was supposed to patrol with Giles and Willow. A few blocks from the shop Spike saw a strange woman with a group of people surrounding her. He was about to charge over thinking the woman was in danger when he saw her place her hand on the head of one of the men standing around her. She seemed to be saying something as the man swayed slightly. A dark shadow passed from her hand into the man’s head. As he watched she repeated the same gestures on another person standing with her. The rest of the group appeared mesmerized by her and stood there not noticing the passerby’s or the traffic on the street. 

As the woman continued to work her way through the group Spike realized she must be Kaledena. Figuring he could take her out, Spike ran silently towards her, at the last second one of the newly be-spelled yelled a warning to Kaledena. She turned and tossed Spike through the air with such force he crashed into the side of a building leaving a vampire shaped dent in the brick work. Moaning in pain Spike threw a few punches at the disgraced PTB only to have each punch blocked and returned with a force he hadn’t been expecting. Deciding to run before he received some serious damage he took off down an alley and made his way to the shop. 

When he entered the store Tara was seated at the research table doing her homework and Anya was standing behind the register. “Spike! What happened to you?” Tara was the first to notice his battered face.

“Ran into that Kaledena bint. She’s making more followers. I think we need to leave. She’s only a few blocks from here.”

“Let’s take care of those cuts first.” Tara led Spike into the training room to help him clean up. “Willow and Giles should be here soon. We’ll let them know what happened.” The blond Wicca said as she cleaned the cut over Spike’s eye. Both of them heard the tinkling of the bell over the front door. As Tara rose from the couch she and Spike were sitting on, some of the blood that she had been cleaning off of Spike got on her hand. Opening the training room door she saw her girl friend, Xander and Giles enter the store. She felt something off about all three as soon as she saw them. Shifting her focus she looked at them and carefully checked their auras. What she saw worried her. They were covered with a dark shadow blanketing their auras. Tara quickly looked at Anya to make sure the ex-vengeance demon hadn’t been affected. Seeing that Anya’s aura was still clean she made her way over to the girl, closing the door to the training room behind her. 

Walking slowly Tara carefully picked a few items off the shelves as she passed placing them in the pocket of her skirt. She knew that this was bad, whatever it was that changed the others aura’s had to have a lot of power. Power of the bad kind so Tara listened to her inner voice and took the items her hand touched. 

Interrupting Anya’s attempt to have a sexually laced conversation with Xander, Tara asked Anya to help her in the training room. Casually picking up the Dagon Sphere from the table the two women made their way to the back room. “We need to go. Right now.” Tara said in a hushed whisper as soon as she closed the door behind them.

“What’s up Glinda?”

“Giles, Xander and Willow just walked into the store. There is something wrong with them. Their auras are all wrong. Instead of yellows and pinks and blues they’re all dark blacks and browns. Something has messed with them.”

“That Kaledena bint. When I saw her before she was doing something to those people. I saw a dark shadow pass from her to the person she was touching.”

“But we need to rescue Xander!” Spike immediately put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. “We can’t leave him here. I just got over him being turned into a bunny we were supposed to have orgasms tonight.”

“Sorry gotta run. I can’t fight her and if she got her hooks into them she can control ‘em and see what they see.” Dragging the two women behind him Spike took off out the back door. Tara’s gasping breath a few blocks later was the only thing that made Spike stop. The Wicca was bent over trying to catch her breath. Standing up she wiped the hair off her face that had gotten stuck to her skin smearing some of Spike’s blood that was still on her hand into her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

“We need to get Buffy. If Kaledena really has Giles, Willow and Xander under her control it’s going to get bad fast. They know everything about her. Plus they know she would never hurt a human. She won’t fight them Spike.” Tara managed to speak between pants.

“Yeah, thought of that already. Buffy and Dawn are at the hospital with Joyce. She’s having some more tests done. You two head over to the slayers house pack a bag for the three of them and meet us at Stevenson Hall on campus. Take the Dagon Sphere with you; it’s supposed to make you immune to her. Use my car; I left it at the crypt. It’s only a few blocks from the slayers house. I’ll go get the Bit, the slayer and Joyce and meet you at the college.”

“Well that’s a stupid place to hide!” Anya was very upset, her Xander was under the control of some other woman and who knew what she would do to her very muscular boyfriend, Xander was irresistible after all.

“Not hiding there, jus’ meeting there. Gotta place in mind nobody knows about. We can hide there for awhile. Glinda, I’ll have the slayer pack you some stuff while we wait for you. Demon girl, need an invite to your place, don’t know if a long distance invite even works. I’ll try and sneak over later and pick up some stuff for you. Now go! The longer we stand around the more likely one of her followers will spot us.” With a slight push he sent both women off on their tasks. 

Before they left Anya told Spike he was invited into her home, hoping that the invitation would be enough to let the vampire enter the apartment. 

Running full out Spike made tremendous time getting to Sunnydale Memorial Hospital. Stopping briefly at the reception desk to find out where Joyce was, Spike flew up the stairs to the third floor. Slowing down only marginally Spike entered the waiting room to find all three Summers’ women gathering their belongings. “Change of plans ladies. Grab your stuff we're outta here.”

“Spike what’s going on?” Joyce asked as she put her purse on her shoulder.

“Spike what happened to you?” Dawn asked noticing the cuts and bruises on his face.

“Kaledena. She got her claws into the watcher, the whelp and Red. Got into a fight with her and she tossed me about like a doll.”

“We have to do something.” Buffy stated as she started marching towards the door.

Spike grabbed her arm slowing her progress down. “We are. Glinda and demon girl are at your house packing a bag for you. They’re meeting us at the college and then we’re gonna go someplace and figure things out.”

“We can’t just hide!” Buffy yelled at the vampire.

“So you looking forward to slaying your friends now are you?”

“What? No!”

“Then we hide until we can figure a way to get them out from under her control.”

“Buffy.” Joyce’s soft voice had her daughter turning to look at her. 

“Fine. I don’t like it but I guess we don’t have a choice right now.”

§

Giles walked over to the training room door. He could feel Kaledena’s temper rise when he saw that the room was empty. Coming back to the main part of the shop he and the other two started looking for the Dagon Sphere. “Blast it! They took it with them.”

All three felt Kaledena searching their minds trying to find out where the three that had escaped might have gone. Willow was the first to speak out loud. “They either went to Buffy’s house or our dorm room.”

Kaledena’s voice could be heard exiting from Xander’ mouth. “Go I will meet you there. Find them!” 

Tara and Anya wasted no time packing the bare necessities from the Summers' house. When they arrived to find the door locked Tara called up a spell to unlock the door and the two women quickly entered. Anya went upstairs to pack clothing and basic hygiene products while Tara went directly into the kitchen to gather food. Finding something big enough to put everything in took the longest, with the search ending in the basement. Spotting a couple of duffel bags Buffy used to hold her workout gear they quickly emptied them and refilled them with the supplies. Tara carefully wrapped the Dagon Sphere in some clothing to protect and placed it in one of the bags. 

The two girls were making their way to the front door when Anya had a thought. “Should we pack some weapons?”

Tara stopped at Anya’s question. She was torn, Kaledena wasn’t a human but all of her disciples were. But they needed to be able to defend themselves. Nodding her head the two made their way upstairs to Buffy’s weapon chest. Gathering what they could carry, they left the house and Tara locked the door. She stopped suddenly as she bumped into Anya’s back. “Anya?”

“Tara baby? What are you doing here? You left the shop and didn’t tell me.” Tara could hear Willow speaking and stepped out behind Anya to confront her girl friend. 

Tara realized that Anya hadn’t stopped because of Willow, Giles and Xander blocking their path. She had stopped because Kaledena stood before her. Anya’s eyes kept darting all around looking for an escape. Kaledena seemed puzzled and was getting angrier by the second when neither girl would succumb to her thrall. 

“Why does my thrall not work on them?!” The disgraced PTB demanded of her newest followers.

Tara waited, sending a silent prayer to Gaia, for an opportunity for her and Anya to escape. When Kaledena turned to face the others she grabbed Anya’s hand and chanted a spell under her breath. “Kali, Hera, Kronos, Tonic... Air like nectar, thick as onyx... Cassiel by your second star... Hold mine victim as in tar.” 

While Tara and Anya had been busy packing and standing off with Kaledena at the Summers’ house, Spike broke into Tara’s dorm room. Sending Buffy in to pack a bag for the blond and gather any magic supplies she had there. So when the Wicca and Anya arrived the only one who still needed any clothes was Anya. 

Barely stopping as they reached Spike’s car the two tossed the bags in the back seat. Anya slipped into the driver’s seat and with a roar the car slid onto the road. A few minutes later with a screech of brakes the Desoto pulled into the parking lot dangerously close to Joyce’s jeep. The two women emerged from the car shaking, although not for the same reasons. Tara was grateful to be away from Anya’s driving and the ex-demon was still upset after seeing her boyfriend under Kaledena’s control.

Joyce quickly took charge. Spike and Buffy had explained to Joyce and Dawn exactly what Kaledena was looking for and why. There had been a few tense moments when Dawn finally understood what it all meant. And it took all three of the adults to calm her down. Joyce was the one who finally got through to the distraught teen. “Dawn, it doesn’t matter where you came from. Don’t you understand? You’re precious, precious to the world and precious to us. Those monks sent you to us, knowing we would keep you safe. Knowing that as soon as we saw you we would love you. You’re ours no matter how you got here.” 

Joyce told Spike and Tara along with Dawn to drive in the Desoto while Buffy and Anya got into the jeep with her. “It’ll be a tight fit but there is an entrance that should be big enough to get both cars in. Follow me and keep close.” With that Spike started the car and set off with Joyce following behind. After taking a rambling route to make sure no one was following them they finally reached their destination. 

It was a tight fight but both vehicles managed to pull into the entrance of the cave. Once everyone was out Spike called Buffy over. “Need to seal up this entrance. Nice rock slide should do the trick.”

“How do we get out if you seal it up?”

“There’s another entrance slayer. Comes out about a mile from here, not big enough for a car though.” The two super beings proceeded to pile boulders up in the opening sealing them in. 

Spike led the group of women deeper into the cave. It was pitch black and he was the only one who could see so everyone was holding hands allowing Spike to guide them. When he stopped the rest of the group was startled. “Wait here.”

As they waited a light slowly started to reach them in the tunnel. When it was bright enough for them to make their way on their own they entered a large cavern. Spike had been busy lighting torches that hung from the walls. Everyone was shocked when they looked around. They were standing in a richly furnished room; it had a couch, table and chairs. There were 4 corridors branching off from the main room. “There are bedrooms along those three corridors and a loo in this one.”  
All five of the women looked at Spike with the same question in their eyes, why would vampires need a bathroom? “Harmony, the daft bint, insisted on a working bathroom. Couldn’t get her to shut up about it. Was easier to put one in then listen to her go on and on about it. I mean I can see a shower or bath but a commode? Do you have any idea how hard it was to run hot water down here?” Spike’s announcement seemed to break some of the tension of the group and everyone started chuckling. “Even insisted on having a mirror installed! Had to run pipes an’ electric from the petrol station near the overpass down here. Enough ‘lectric to run a radio not much more.”

“All right everyone get settled then we need to figure out what to do.” Buffy took command and quickly had everyone place their belongings in the bedrooms. The entire group reassembled in the main chamber of the cave. “They don’t know about this place so we should be safe here for awhile. Dawn you and mom can’t leave. They know that Dawn is the key and mom they would use you to get to Dawn. So you two are stuck here.”

“They showed up at the house when we were packing up your stuff.” Anya’s announcement startled the rest of the group. 

“Are you alright?” Joyce went over to both girls looking for injuries.

“We’re fine. But it was weird. Kaledena was trying to put us under her thrall and it didn’t work.” Tara explained.

“Well you had the sphere thing.”

“But Buffy I wasn’t holding it. It’s in one of the bags. And Anya hasn’t ever touched it.”

Joyce was still checking the girls for injuries when she noticed the blood on Tara’s face. “Tara are you cut? There’s blood on your face.”

Lifting her hand to wipe away the blood she noticed it was on her hand too. “That’s not mine. It’s Spike’s, I was cleaning his cuts when Giles, Willow and Xander came into the shop.”

“Okay, everyone hang on a sec. Let’s sit down and figure out what we know.” Buffy took over before things got out of control. “We know Kaledena is a former PTB. She was sent to the Deeper Well and she escaped. She wants to take over the world and the only thing that can stop her is Dawn’s blood.” Looking around Buffy saw everyone nodding in agreement. “Do you think demons might join her? Help her?”

“Nah, the ones sent to the Deeper Well were mostly pure demons an’ outta control PTB. Consider us vamps and such as impure. Been doing some digging since she showed up, heard stories ya’ know. This Kaledena bint hates humans and demons having free will. Wants everyone to worship her. But her thrall doesn’t work on us so she tried to have humans rise up and destroy us. Can’t see a demon siding with her.”

“So maybe that’s it!” The group turned to look at Dawn. “Anya, I know you said you were turned human when Giles broke your amulet, but she couldn’t thrall you so maybe there’s something still there?”

“Yeah and you could summon D’Hoffryn when Willow did that Will Be Done spell. Could any human have summoned him?” Buffy asked the ex-demon.

“Well no the only way to call D’Hoffryn is if you have his talisman or you’re in service to him.” Tears started welling in Anya’s eyes. “Xander’s not going to want to date me any more if I’m still a demon.” Dawn sat next to the distraught girl and gave her a hug trying to comfort her.

Giving the upset girl a chance to calm down Joyce asked a question. “Buffy you said that man told you that Spike was immune. And Tara you got some of Spike’s blood in your mouth. So maybe Spike’s blood carries the immunity?”

“Oh, eeww! I’m so not drinking your blood Spike.” Dawn scrunched up her face at the thought.


	10. Chapter 10

“Can’t risk it Nibblet. Need your blood to send her away. Don’t know what my blood might do to you.”

“Good point, but that doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t. Dawn could carry the Dagon Sphere to keep her safe.” Buffy put aside the grossness of what she was suggesting to the back of her mind. Right now she needed to concentrate on keeping them all safe, if they had to drink a little blood to do it so be it.

“You lot sure you want to do this?” Spike asked the group.

“I don’t see any other way, Spike.” Tara answered him. “We can’t stay here for ever. We need to get to the research the council left. Plus we’re going to need more supplies and food. All of us can’t carry the sphere.”

“Yes, I need clean clothes.” Anya stated.

“I’ll head over in a few and try to get you some stuff. Hopefully they’re still wandering about looking for us.” Spike went over the weapons to grab a few non lethal ones and Buffy joined him. “I think you should take Tara with you. She’s immune and that spell she did slowed them down. Plus if Anya’s invite didn’t work she can get into the apartment to pack a bag. I’ll stay here and watch over them.” 

“Sounds like a plan. But let’s get this blood thing over with in case anyone finds you while we’re gone.” Buffy nodded her acceptance to Spike she watched as he picked up a knife. Making a shallow cut on his wrist he walked over to Joyce and Buffy and had them wipe some blood on a finger and swallow it. Once they had both taken some he and Tara prepared to leave the cave.

“Wait!” Tara’s loud voice shocked everyone. The shy blonde had never used that tone with anyone before. “Willow!”

“Tara, I know we’ll get her back.”

“That’s not what I meant. We need to do a protection spell. She’s going to start searching for us with magic.” The blonde quickly opened her bag and took out the items she had taken from the store before they had fled. Placing a crystal on the ground in front of her she lit two candles and situated them to her left and right. “Dragon fog and chameleon sight, I command the shrouded sea. I blend the mist, I mix the light, Refract, around, behind, hide us from sight those that seek to harm.” “Draco caligo, et cameleon visus, præcipiam Nubibus mare. Ego miscetis caligo, ego miscere lucem, refringere, circum, post abscondite nos a conspectu qui quærunt nocere.” With a flash of light the candle wicks flared and then went out. “That should mess up any locator spells for now.”

Joyce was quiet as all this was going on. She knew Buffy was the slayer but all of this was a little hard to handle, out of control PTB, witches and keys.

“Where to first ducks?” Spike asked Tara, he was a little in awe of her. She pulled that spell off without a hitch and so far no one was being chased by demons, going blind or engaged. 

“The apartment. We don’t know where the people Kaledena has under her control stay. It’s late enough already, Xander might be there sleeping by now.” The shy Wicca practically screamed the last of her sentence as Spike took a turn doing 50 mph the car, stolen from a parking lot at a liquor store, sliding on the pavement.   
Working quickly Spike managed to pick the lock after checking to see if he could hear any heartbeats in the apartment. “Sounds clear, but there’s so many soddin’ people in this building I can’t be sure.” Spike tried to enter the apartment, bouncing off the barrier, apparently an invitation given by the tenant when they aren’t in the home wasn’t enough for the vamp to enter. “Well that didn’t work. Go on get what demon girl needs. Be careful an’ be quick.”

Tara nodded and hurriedly made her way to the bedroom. Pulling a suitcase out of the closet she furiously packed some clothes for Anya. Making her way back to the front door she stopped and grabbed some food from the cabinets to add to the supplies they had in the cave. Meanwhile Spike stood guard outside in the hallway. A quick tap on the wall had Tara running over to Spike. “Someone’s coming Glinda. Gotta get outta here.” Closing the door as quietly as possible, the pair ran into the stairwell just as Xander and Willow turned down the hallway.

The stop at the magic box was much easier. Anya had kept the information from the council in a locked cabinet under the register. It was a stroke of good luck that the papers were still there. “I’m thinking Kaledena was so pissed that you lot got away she had them looking for us instead of burning this stuff.” 

“She seemed really mad that her thrall didn’t work on me and Anya.”

“Bad enough she got her claws in the others. Don’t know if the blood trick‘s gonna work on them now. Might ‘ave to figure something else out.” Spike voiced his concerns as the two made their way back to the car. The streets were empty this late at night except for the occasional demon. Neither occupant felt the urge to slay anything; the need to get back to the relative safety of the cave overrode anything else. Parking the car on a side street near the campus the two quickly made their way through the woods to the cave.

After a good night sleep and a breakfast of poptarts and juice boxes the revised Scooby gang started deciphering the information the council had left on Kaledena. There were things that they already knew about the former PTB and facts that while they didn’t know them before didn’t seem all that important. The problem of how to remove someone from Kaledena’s influence was proving difficult. “I can’t see any other way. She either has to be banished or killed. If we manage to banish her as soon as she crosses over into the other dimension her hold on them breaks. If we kill her the same thing happens.” Anya was blunt in her assessment of the fate of the humans under her control. “But killing a PTB? I don’t know about you but I don’t want to try it. She tossed Spike around like he was nothing.”

“But what about Spike’s blood? It makes you immune right? So why don’t we just get some into Giles, Xander and Willow?” 

“Buffy immunity only works to prevent it doesn’t cure. Think of it like a cold. You can be immune to a germ so that if you are exposed to it you don’t get sick. But if you don’t have an immunity to that specific germ and you get exposed you get sick. Immunity doesn’t work after the exposure.” Tara tried to explain.

With a huff Buffy put down the papers she had been reading. “So what do we do then? Can we capture them and tie them up somewhere?”

“Nope.” Dawn was the one to answer this time, “Cause she can see what they see right? And hears what they hear? They could let her know where we are and what we’re planning.”

“When’d you get so smart?”

“Always was you just never noticed.”

Joyce interceded before a sisterly argument could break out. “Okay so from what it says here there is a ritual that has to be performed to send Kaledena away. Do we have any idea what it is or how to perform it?” 

“No. And I doubt the council knows either. I swear I don’t know how they have lasted as long as they have. The information they have about demons is useless!”

“Anya the council has been fighting vamps and demons for, well forever! I think they know what they’re talking about.” Buffy felt compelled to defend the watchers. Granted they hadn’t done much for her since she had been called but she trusted that the information they had was right.

“Really? Are you sure? Because I was a demon for a thousand years and I can tell you most of Giles’ books are wrong.”

“Okay ladies, we can discuss that later. Right now we need to figure out the ritual to send Kaledena back to where she belongs. If it’s not in these books how do we find it? Is there someone we can contact?” Joyce tried to steer the conversation back on track to the immediate threat.

“We could call the council but I don’t know the number.” Buffy ignored Anya’s snort of impatience. “Giles probably has the number but I don’t think he’d be willing to give it to me right now.”

“Yeah well by now Watcher’s probably done a dis-invite for me. So someone else has to get it from his place. I can pick the lock but I doubt I’ll get in the flat.” Spike gave his opinion.

Since everyone seemed to be tossing out suggestions Dawn piped up with hers. “So we have to stake out Giles place so we can break in. But we can’t let them see us?”

“I can do a locator spell. That way we’ll know if they are there or not. That should make it easier to get in right?” Tara offered.

“I say we go first thing in the morning.” Spike suggested. “They won’t be expecting it. I can get there through the tunnels. Got enough shade that early for me. Glinda can do her spell. If they’re not there I pick the lock Buffy runs in and grabs Rupert’s address book. We high-tail it back here and figure out who to call for help.”

The others thought over the plan. No one was happy with it but no one could think up a better one either. Everyone tried to keep themselves busy unpacking their supplies making small talk. Finally Buffy couldn’t stand the inaction any longer. Getting up and making her way down the tunnel they had entered through. “Slayer?! Where you headed?” Spike asked as he caught up with her. 

“I can’t sit still. I should be out there stopping her instead I’m hiding in a cave.”

“Gotta keep the Nibblet safe. That means you hole up then you hole up.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Buffy had been wandering through the tunnel taking a side shoot she hadn’t noticed on her way in, in the darkness of their arrival. “What happened here?” Buffy noticed a rock slide blocking the end of the tunnel. 

“Chamber that had the gem is right above us. The opening is right here.” Spike pointed to a small hole in the ceiling. “The tunnel we used to find it was over there. Must have collapsed after I found it. Never got back to get the rest of the treasure, between chasing after Peaches and getting captured. Fair bit of jewels in there.”

“This part looks pretty safe. Let’s go exploring.”


	11. Chapter 11

Spike stared at Buffy, tilting his head he looked into her eyes. He could see the agitation in her. They were a lot alike. All this sitting around didn’t set well with him either. Spike would rather be in a fight then standing around. With a nod of his head Spike bent forward and cupped his hands giving Buffy a foot up. Placing her hands on his shoulders she put her right foot on his hands. With a heave Spike lifted her up until she could grab the ledge of the opening. Once she was inside the chamber she laid on her stomach reaching her hand down to grab Spike. Between her pulling and his jump he was quickly in the room with her. 

The room was covered in cobwebs. A skeleton laid out on a bier was in tattered clothing. Buffy picked up a few items before placing them back down. Spike on the other hand was pocketing some of the smaller items to sell later on. Pig’s blood wasn’t cheap, and the slayer and her band of do-gooders had stopped paying him. It never occurred to him that he could take the money and use it to pay a surgeon to remove the chip. 

After a few more minutes the pair decided to go back to the others. They made their way back to the main room to find Joyce, Tara, Dawn and Anya still reading over the books the council had left. After a few more hours of searching the tomes and coming up empty everyone decided to go to sleep.

The next morning Spike was in lead with Tara behind him and Buffy guarding their rear. They headed down the main tunnel, “There’s a side tunnel up a bit, connects to the sewers running under town.” Spike suddenly stopped causing Tara and Buffy to plow into each other. Twisting himself sideways Spike squeezed through a small opening in the rock wall. The two girls followed more easily, their smaller stature easing their way through. A short while later their sense of smell alerted them to the fact that they were now in the town’s sewer system. 

Tara paused trying to find a way around a particularly large puddle of something that smelled very nasty. Noticing that she wasn’t behind him any longer Spike turned to see what had happened. Seeing the problem Spike made his way back muttering under his breath about, “Silly chits who wear bloody skirts to go into the sewers.” 

Tara gave a sudden yelp as Spike swooped the girl up into his arms and carried her over the puddle. Buffy wearing more sensible clothing jumped over it and the three continued on their way. 

“Hold up here, been a while since I’ve been down this way. Need to suss out where we are.” Spike quickly climbed up the ladder and opened a manhole cover. Spike poked his head out and surveyed their surroundings. “Looks like we’re near the Espresso Pump.” Spike stated as he came back down the ladder. Striding off in a new direction with the girls following he proceeded to take numerous turns that quickly had Buffy and Tara confused.

Ten minutes later Spike announced that they had arrived. Tara quickly went to work casting a spell to ‘see’ into Giles apartment. Arranging the candles and sprinkling some herbs in the shape of a small circle she began chanting. “Goddess I beseech you. Open my eyes and mind for those which I seek.” “Dea obsecro vos. Mentis oculos aperiat, quae peto.” Picturing Giles’ apartment in her mind, Tara let the spell take over. She could see the front door to the apartment swing slowly open. A quick scan of the main room showed it was empty. Looking through the pass through Tara could tell the kitchen was just as empty. It felt like she was actually walking down the hallway to the bathroom, before she reached the door it to opened showing an empty room. A noise startled her, spinning around Tara saw Giles heading down the stairs from his bedroom, keys in his hand. Tara tried to hide before she remembered that Giles couldn’t actually see her. Stopping briefly he grabbed his jacket and put it on as he left. Tara could hear the locks being thrown.

Shaking herself out of the trance Tara saw Buffy and Spike standing nearby. “He just left. I didn’t see anyone else, I think it’s safe.” Quickly packing up the spell components the trio made their way to the manhole cover that opened up just outside of the apartment complex. Spike made a dash for the saftey of the shade offered by the courtyard. Listening intently at Giles door he confirmed what Tara had seen. There were no heartbeats coming from the apartment. “Lets go ladies.” Spike made short work of the locks and as he imagined Giles had done a dis-invite. Giving the two women a gallant bow he ushered them in. “Looks like you two get to do all the heavy liftin’.”

Before Buffy could make a comment Tara had pushed past her. “We n- n- need to hurry. I don’t know ho- how long Giles will be gone.” Her nervousness brought out her stutter.

Buffy quickly started looking in the chest by the TV, while Tara checked the desk. “Ah hah!” Buffy’s exclamation had Tara and Spike looking at her. “I knew he had it!” Looking sheepishly Buffy responded to the inquiring faces of her companions. “My best axe. I told him I left it here.”

Tara had more luck in her search. “I found his address book. Plus some other papers, it looks like they’re from the c- c- council.”

“Grab ‘em. Suns gettin’ a little to high in the sky for my tastes. Time to go.” Spike stood just outside the door ready to lock it back up when they left. Tara was busy shoving the papers she had found into her bag and Buffy was swirling the axe around in her right hand. Spike ducked one swipe that came a little too close to his head. “Oi Slayer! Watch it with that thing.” Quickly locking the door the trio made their way back down to the sewers. 

It took twice as long to get back to the cave they were staying at. “Do you even know where we are?” Buffy complained.

“Yes I do.”

“Oh really because I’m pretty sure I saw that tunnel before.”

“Slayer, I’m tryin’ to leave a false trail in case anyone tries to follow us. Or you want I just write down directions to the cave and leave ‘em in Rupert’s house?”

“Oh.” Buffy was quiet for the rest of the trip. It had never occurred to her that someone might try to follow them. Both girls sighed in relief when they saw the narrow opening in the wall. Now that they knew where they were Buffy took the lead with Spike in the rear. As they neared the same puddle Tara was prepared for Spike when he picked her up to carry her over it. Giving him a small smile as thanks, she quickly made her way to the main room. 

§

The click of the lock being turned was loud in the empty apartment. “G-man we need to find the Buffster quick. The boss is getting pissed.” Xander was first through the door carrying a box of donuts in with him.

“Xander I have asked you repeatedly not to call me that. I am well aware that Kaledena is angry at the time it is taking for us to find Buffy. But we will find her.”

Willow was the last one in and closed the door behind her. “I’ve been scrying for them but all the spells just bounce back.”

“Obviously Tara has invoked a protection spell. We will just have to try harder to find them.” Giles responded as he took a jelly donut from the box.

“Hey Giles since when do you leave your weapons chest open?”

“Xander,” Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, “you know I never leave it open.”

“Huh, well it’s open now.”

“Blast!” Giles quickly started searching the apartment to see if anything was missing. “Buffy was here.”

“How can you be sure Giles?”

“Because Willow her favorite axe is missing from my weapons chest. I had it sharpened the other day and forgot to give it back to her.”

The redhead sat down with a sigh, “Did she get anything else?”

Giles didn’t answer until he was finished checking his desk. “She took my address book and the rest of the notes from the council.”

“Kaledena isn’t going to be happy.”

“I am well aware of that fact Xander. I need to call the council.”

“Wait, huh? Why?” Both teens responded.

“Because if she manages to reach them and informs them that Kaledena is here they will do everything in their power to stop her. Is that what you want?”

“No!” 

“We love Kaledena! Everything’s better with her around.”

“Precisely. So I need to call them immediately.” Giles picked up the phone and dialed the number from memory. The line was answered immediately. “Rupert Giles for Quentin Travers.”

“It is imperative that I speak with him immediately! The slayer has been compromised.” Giles was quickly put through to the head of the watchers council. Unknown to Giles and Quentin Travers, Lydia, Quentin’s secretary stayed on the line to eavesdrop on the conversation. “Travers, Buffy has been put under a powerful spell of some kind. Dare I say brainwashed, she has abandoned her post and disappeared.”

Both teens could hear the head of the council yelling over the line. “Travers! I fear she is in cahoots with William the Bloody. They have been thwarting our every effort to deal with the Kaledena situation. We have been researching ways to prevent Kaledena from obtaining any power and Buffy has stopped our every effort. Going so far as to steal the information you left with me.”

“No I don’t think a wet works team will be necessary. I felt it my duty to inform you of her actions. I fear she will try to contact you and give you some cockamamie story to enlist your help.” 

“My thoughts exactly.” Giles paused as Travers spoke. “I know she has had difficulty following orders before, but this is an entirely different situation. I honestly don’t know what is going on in her head right now. I can only blame whatever source has corrupted her thinking. Hopefully, when we find a way to break this hold over her, all will be well again.”

After another pause so Travers could talk Giles ended the conversation, “I will keep you informed of our progress.” Placing the phone back in its cradle Giles turned to Willow and Xander. “Well that should block off that avenue of assistance for her. We should return to Kaledena. We cannot do the reading she wanted as Buffy has stolen the papers. Kaledena has another task for us.” The three left the apartment and returned to Kaledena’s side. They thought nothing of the order sent into their minds to go out and pick up homeless people for Kaledena to consume.

As Kaledena’s power grew she was able to pass along her ability to thrall to her followers. Soon she swelled her numbers tremendously.


	12. Chapter 12

While Giles was calling the council the escaped scoobies were in their hideout trying to figure out how to call the council for assistance. “Mom we can’t use the phone at the house and a pay phone won’t work. Does anyone know how much a call to England would cost at a pay phone?”

“How about Janice’s house?” Dawn offered her friend up.

“Honey, I know you miss her but we would be putting her in danger if we called from her house.” 

“Hey slayer, how about the college? We could sneak in after hours. Place like that has to make tons of calls every day. Doubt they’d notice one call to England. Even if they did no way to trace it back to you.” Spike offered his suggestion.

“Actually that’s a good idea. Most colleges call Alumni for donations, it’s possible a former student could have moved to E-England. The school probably won’t notice the call at all.” Tara agreed.

Buffy admitted it was a good idea. There really wasn’t a way for the gang to trace the call back to her from the school. “Okay we use the school. But we have to be careful I don’t know if Willow is still going to classes or not.”

“I doubt it will matter Buffy. I don’t think the college has classes at 1 am.”

“1 am? Are you sure Anya?”

“Very. You figure out time zones quickly when you teleport all over granting vengeance wishes.”

“Well, thanks. So I guess we do this tonight. I’ll go and make the call and come right back.”

“One little problem with that plan pet. Do you know how to pick a lock or were you just going to break down the door like you do when you come to my crypt?”

“Spike we both can’t go. I don’t like leaving Dawn and my mom here without one of us to protect them.”

“I’ll go with Spike.” Both blondes spun around in surprise at Joyce’s announcement. 

“What? Mom, really I should go. If I have to break down the door I’ll break it down.”

“Buffy, I can make a phone call. Besides if you break down the door the police might be called. We don’t know who has been affected by Kaledena and if Giles or Willow and Xander find out they’ll know you called the council. It’s better if I go with Spike.”

After some pointless arguing Buffy realized she wasn’t going to win the argument with her mother. The rest of the day was spent reading the material they had stolen from Giles’ place.

Just before 1 am Joyce got dressed in the darkest clothes she could find and prepared to break into a college campus office and call a group that had tried to kill her daughter just a few short years ago. Buffy stormed over to Spike, “If anything happens to my mother…”

“Sing me another one pet; I’ve heard this one before. You’ll stake me good and proper yeah?”

With a huff Buffy walked over to her mother. “Be careful, don’t be afraid to use Spike as a shield okay?”

The elder Summers’ and Spike took off through the tunnels. When they arrived at the campus Spike broke into the same office he had used the year before to search for Buffy’s dorm room. “We’ve got about half an hour before the guard comes by here.”

“Are you sure?”

“’Member from last time I was here. Campus security patrols the area around the dorms more than the offices.”

Joyce took a deep breath and dialed the long distance number. A woman’s voice came over the line, “Lydia Chalmers speaking.”

“Hello, this is Joyce Summers. My daughter, Buffy Summers, is the slayer.”

After a startled gasp a cheery voice came through the line, “Oh yes, Sylvia, how lovely to hear from you! It’s been ages.”

“Excuse me? I think I might have dialed the wrong number. I’m sorry.”

“No, you have the right of it. Where are you calling me from?”

“Sunnydale, California.” Joyce shot Spike a look of confusion, holding the phone away from her ear so Spike could listen in, she turned her attention back to the odd conversation on the phone.

“Sylvia let me pop out of the office and ring you back on my mobile. I don’t think I have your new number. Be a dear and give it to me.”

Spike quickly pointed out the phone number taped to the base of the phone. Joyce rattled off the number and said goodbye. “What in the world was all that?”

“Sounds like the watcher beat us to the punch. Chit knows somethin’s going on. She was the one that came to talk to me.”

The harsh ring startled both of them and Joyce carefully pickup the phone before it could ring again. “Hello?”

“Ms. Summers? It’s Lydia Chalmers. I am so sorry for the ruse, but Rupert Giles called earlier. I managed to hear some of the conversation and quite frankly I had a very hard time believing what he was saying. That was not the same man we saw when we were in Sunnydale.”

“Well your right about that. Kaledena has arrived and she seems to have Rupert and two of Buffy’s friends under her control. We managed to get the books and papers you left but they aren’t much help.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I can check to see if we have anything more.” Lydia replied. 

“That would be wonderful but I don’t see how we would be able to get it from you. We’ve gone into hiding and even making this phone call is dangerous.”

Lydia was silent for a moment. “Mr. Travers will be of no help. He is convinced that Buffy is the danger; Rupert told him he would handle Buffy. Mr. Travers was going to send a team to Sunnydale to deal with your daughter but Rupert convinced him not to. Have you thought of asking Wesley Wyndam-Pryce? He always did have quite a large research collection. He is in LA now.”

“From what the others have said this Kaledena person doesn’t want Buffy dead until she gets her key. Who is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce? I don’t know who that is.” 

“He was Buffy’s watcher for a time when she was in high school. I’m certain he would help. I have his number at the office. Let me call him and tell him your situation. I’ll ring you back in a few.”

“We can’t stay here much longer.” Joyce reminded Lydia. The other woman ended the call and raced back to her office. Lydia, after making sure Quentin was no longer in his office, copied down Wes’ number and went back outside. Hoping the man was at home she dialed the number to Wes’ flat. 

A gruff sleep filled voice answered. “Hello.”  
“Wesley? It’s Lydia Chalmers.”

“Lydia? Why are you calling me?”

“There’s an emergency in Sunnydale. I don’t have all the particulars but I need you to take down this number and call it in a few minutes. Joyce Summers will answer.”

“Buffy’s mother? Why would she need to speak with me? I’ve never met the woman.”

“Wesley! Time is of the essence. Just please write this number down.” Furiously reading off the number for Joyce Lydia ended the call and quickly called Joyce back.   
“Joyce? I called him he will be calling you shortly. Hopefully if I find anything to help I can send it to Wesley and he can get it to.”

“I think that might work. Thank you so much for your help Lydia.”

“It was my pleasure. If you need anything let Wesley know.”

This time Joyce was expecting the call and answered it half way through the first ring. It took some time to explain everything with Spike occasionally supplying some details before Wes had a clear picture of the goings on in Sunnydale. “I’ll see what I can do to help. I’ll start researching right away. How secure is the location you’re calling from?”

“We had to break into the college campus to make this call. I don’t think we can keep doing it though.”

“No that doesn’t sound ideal. Give me a moment.” Wes was trying to figure out a way to make communication with the slayer and her group, such as it was right now, easier. “I have some funds available. I will purchase two mobile phones. Do you think one or two of you might be able to meet me halfway between LA and Sunnydale? It would make communicating easier.”

Spike took the phone from Joyce, “When and where watcher?”

“Spike I presume?”

“Got it in one. We need this sorted right quick.”

“Can you meet me outside the Convention Center in Oxnard Spike?”

“When?”

Wesley stopped to think. He could probably find a store open that sold mobile phones, it was LA after all. “I can be there in two hours. I have to purchase the phones first.”

“I’ll meet you there.” Spike hung up the phone. “Get down!” He hissed at Joyce. The two crouched down behind the counter as someone rattled the door knob. Spike whispered in Joyce’s ear, “Security should be gone in a minute.” When Spike was sure the security guard had left they made their escape.

Spike led Joyce back to the cave. When they got to the entrance Spike told her to go and tell Buffy everything that happened. “Aren’t you coming?”

“Gotta steal some wheels, watcher knows my car. Can’t take the chance any of that bint’s lackeys reports it. Then I gotta hightail it to Oxnard to meet with the Watcher Jr. You’ll be fine. The tunnel’s clear just walk straight ahead. Once you get in a bit it should have some light.” Spike waited until Joyce entered the tunnel and had walked a few feet before running through the woods. He made his way over to the Slime Bowl. It had to be the seediest demon bar in town. Not even the slayer patrolled near there. Spotting a motorcycle parked near the edge of the lot Spike jumped on and in a few seconds had it hotwired and on the road towards Oxnard.

§

Buffy was furious when she saw her mother walking back into the cave by herself. “Where’s Spike?! He was supposed to keep you safe.”

“Buffy he did. We made our phone calls and he walked me back here.”

“Yeah, well where is he now?”

All this excitement was tiring Joyce out. Making her way over to the couch she sat down. “We called the council. Giles had already called.” At the look of defeat all around her Joyce continued. “We managed to speak to Lydia; she said she came here last week?” At Buffy’s nod Joyce told Buffy the plan. “Anyway she was smart enough to not believe Giles when he called. She said she would help us as much as she could. Spike is on his way to meet Wesley?”

“Wes the Wonder Wuss? Great, all he can do is scream like a girl.”

Ignoring Buffy’s comment Joyce started talking again. “They are meeting in Oxnard; Wesley is going to give Spike a cell phone so we can call him. Also he is going to start researching Kaledena and how to get rid of her.” Joyce passed a hand over her face, she really needed sleep. A new worry caught her, what would all this excitement do to the test? The portable EEG machine was still hooked up to her. She had forgotten all about it.

“I’m tired. Let’s go Dawn, you should have been asleep hours ago.” Joyce led her youngest daughter into one of the bedrooms to get some sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

To say Wesley had been surprised to hear Lydia’s voice on the phone was an understatement. But then to be talking to Joyce Summers and William the Bloody moments later was incomprehensible. After Wes had hung up with Joyce and Spike he had quickly called Lydia back. He wasn’t the same man he had been when he first arrived in the states. Gone was the attitude that he knew everything. Wesley needed information and since Lydia had dragged him into this situation she could provide it. 

It was a stunned ex-watcher that hung up the phone 20 minutes later. Lydia told him everything she knew about the situation Buffy was facing. The council employee also recanted her experiences in Sunnydale the week before. Spike, the vampire that had killed two slayers, was now chipped unable to harm humans, fighting along side Buffy and her friends. Plus he had a wish granted to protect him against violence from humans. A glance at his watch had him shaking off his musings to complete his errands before the meeting with Spike in Oxnard. 

Spike waited in the parking lot of the convention center. The calls to the council and LA had taken almost an hour. He was glad they hadn’t changed the security guards route since his last break in. Walking Joyce back to the cave had eaten up half hour. Making his way to the Slime Bowl and hotwiring a bike had taken up another half hour. He had arrived at 3:25, the watcher should be here any moment, but Spike was staying out of sight just in case. The roar of a motorcycle pierced the night air. Spike watched as a man got off the bike and after removing the helmet started looking around. Figuring this was the man he was supposed to meet Spike made his way over.

“Spike.”

“Watcher.”

“Call me Wesley or Wes.”

“Don’t mean to be rude, but can we get on with this? Got a long drive an' the suns not to far off.”

“Yes quite. Here is a phone, it’s untraceable. So you can call me at any time.”

“Might be hard to do. Holed up in a cave, doubt there’s cell service under ground. Best make it a standing call in time.”

“Let’s say around noon?”

“Fine. It’ll have to be one of the others though.”

“Others? Just how many of the slayers people do you have with you?”

“Joyce, Glinda, demon girl, nibblet and the slayer.”

“Who’s Glinda?”

“Right, Tara that’s Willow’s girl. Anya belongs to the whelp. The bit is Dawn, Buffy’s sister and Joyce.”

“How did you both manage to save so many?”

“I’m immune seems Anya is too. Bint was a vengeance demon for over a thousand years. Joyce, Buffy and Dawn were at the hospital. Joyce’s been sickly, was havin’ some tests. Tara got some of my blood in her when she was patching me up. Looks like it made her immune to Kaledena. We had the slayer and her mum take a little of my blood. Don’t know how it works but figured it worked on Glinda should work on them too.”

By now Wes was starting to put proper names to the nicknames Spike used. “Why didn’t you give any to Dawn?”

“Didn’t think it was safe. She’s the key didn’t want it messing up anything. Gave her the Dagon Sphere to hold, Kaledena can’t get her hooks in ta’ ya when you’re holdin’ it.”

“That seems sensible. I’ll start researching right away.”

“Listen we got the info the council left. We need to figure out how to get rid of her. People are falling fast in town. When I was making my way through town to steal the bike saw some of her followers puttin’ the mojo on others. Takes a lot of power to give your power away yeah?”

“Yes it does. That doesn’t bode well; it means the risk of sending in reinforcements is high. They could easily fall prey to her.”

“Got enough of our own people working against us don’t need anymore. Giles, Red and the whelp are already under her control. They know enough about Buffy to cause some real problems.”

“Angel might be of some assistance. It would appear that he should also be immune as you are.”

Wes wasn’t sure but he could have sworn Spike growled. “Uh huh, except for one thing watcher. What if the dozy bint figures out how to make Peaches' soul go on a walkabout? Then not only do we have Kaledena runnin’ around but Angelus too.” Shaking his head Spike started to walk back to his bike. “Best keep this to yourself. Can’t see the poofter helpin’ matters.”

Wes walked quickly to catch up with Spike. “I don’t understand how you can just toss aside the offer of Angel’s assistance. You need all the fighters you can get.”

“Not right now we don’t. What we need now is information. What good would it do to have ‘im come to town? Think he’s gonna be happy holing up in some cave? Me I’m a demon through and through. Anya? She’s human now with a human soul, but she was a vengeance demon for over 1100 years, still thinks like a demon too. Peaches? His soul, is a curse on a demon, it’s unnatural. How secure is it? You mean to tell me you don’t think a former PTB can’t remove a curse?” Spike was sick of hearing about the mighty Angel, saver of puppies and Christmas. The big git would only make the situation worse with his broody hero complex. He had Buffy for that. 

Wes tried to get Spike to see that his employer could be useful in Sunnydale right now. “Angel is a formidable fighter.”

“Bloody ‘ell! Take your arse outta your head for a minute. That bint tossed me around like a rag doll. A direct attack won’t work. Her followers are human. Peaches going about killing humans again?” “You keep this to yourself watcher. If the slayer wants him she’ll tell you herself.” With that Spike put the cell phone in his duster pocket, hopped on the bike and roared off.

§

Spike knew he was taking a risk bringing the bike back to the cave, but the chat with the watcher took longer than expected and the sun was rising fast. Cutting the engine he pushed the bike as fast as he could without attracting attention towards the opening of the cave system. What he didn’t know was that he was being followed. “Nice set up Spike.”

The voice coming from behind Spike startled the vampire so much that he dropped the bike. Spinning around with a knife drawn Spike recognized the person speaking just before the knife was buried in Clem’s throat. Running a hand over his tired face Spike led Clem into the main room and sat down wearily on the couch. “Clem what are you doing here? And how’d you find me?”

“Something big is going down. All the demons are running scared. I was on my way over here to see if anyone had moved into the caves yet. A group of vamps kicked me out mine. What are you doing here? You had a sweet setup with the crypt.” 

The sound of voices woke Buffy. She got out of bed and grabbed a weapon from the bag lying on the floor and crept silently towards the main room. Poking her head around the corner she saw Spike talking to a floppy skinned demon. 

“Come on out slayer, Clem here is harmless.”

Clem jumped a bit when Spike said the slayer was here. Giving the girl a strained smile he backed up a step. 

“Spike this is supposed to be a hide out. As in no one knows where we are?”

“Oh don’t worry! Nobody saw Spike. I was just looking for a new place and saw him.” At Buffy’s dubious look Clem tried to reassure her again. “Really, there wasn’t anyone around. All the demons in town are in hiding. That’s why I was over here. I got kicked out of my place by some vamps. There’s a really scary woman in town. She has all the tight skins killing demons. I made sure there weren’t any humans around. They don’t seem to care lately what kind of demon you are it’s all kill, kill, kill. Larry, the Bracken, works the night shift at the ER? He was killed last night by a bunch of humans as he was coming off of work. It’s not safe out there anymore for us demons.” 

Clem sat down next to Spike taking a bag of Bugles out of the bag on his shoulder he began to eat as he continued to talk. “I told him to take some time off and not go to work. But he has a family to feed, said he needed the money. A couple of Yarbnie demons died the other night. You won’t find a more peaceful demon on the planet. Except me of course.” Clem gave the slayer a bright smile.

“Relax slayer, Clem is on a non-human diet. I wouldn’t leave him alone with the family pet, but you and yours are safe from him.”

Buffy waved Spike over. “Is it safe to talk in front of him?”

“Slayer I’m tired. Clem’s no threat to anyone. Lets get everyone out here, I’ll tell what I know and then I’m goin’ to get some kip.” Turning to the floppy skinned demon on the couch, “Clem you can stay. But you know what’ll happen if you turn on us.”

“Oh, sure Spike! Hey are you guys gonna fight that woman? It’s what you do right slayer? I mean I know you kill demons. But there’s something wrong out there.”

“Yeah Clem, slayer’s gonna get it all straightened out.”

Buffy went to wake the rest of the group. After a few minutes, Dawn came out stumbling and complaining about being up so early. Tara and Anya joined them a few minutes later. Joyce was the last to arrive, rubbing her head in pain as another migraine took hold. Spike quickly recapped his conversation with Wes. As much as he didn’t want to mention his grandsire, he told her about refusing Angel’s help right now. Handing Buffy the phone he told her to call the only number programmed into it at noon. With an abrupt good night, Spike went off to find a place to sleep. With Spike’s departure an uncomfortable silence descended. It was broken when Clem pulled a Ring Ding out of his bag. Dawn seeing the chocolate treat asked him if he had another. The two were soon talking animatedly about boy bands, and snack foods. 

A hiss from Joyce brought Buffy to her side. “Mom? What’s wrong?”

“My head really hurts. Plus I was supposed to go back to have this machine taken off today, the battery is almost dead.”

“We can’t. I don’t know if Kaledena has anyone working in the hospital, we can’t take the chance. Do you think we can take it off?”

“I suppose you’re right. Going to the hospital is too risky.” Carefully looking at all the leads coming out the portable machine Joyce began to disconnect them one by one. 

A little before noon, Buffy made her way towards the opening of the tunnel. She hoped the cell phone would work without her having to actually go outside. Dialing the preprogrammed number she waited for Wes to answer. 

“Hello.”

“Wes? It’s Buffy.”

“Hold on one moment.” Buffy could hear muted sounds and after a few minutes Wes was back on the line. “Buffy, are you alright?”

“Tired, cranky and really tired of living in a cave, but other than that we’re fine.”

“Did Spike tell you what we discussed?”

“Yeah he did. Any research you can dig up on how to get rid of her would be great. We’ve got nothing. Everything the council left talks about who she was before she was banished. Or about how they banished her back then. Nothing about how to use the key.”

“I have started looking for any materials that might help. I do feel it necessary to ask you myself. Do you want me to send Angel to you? Spike refused his help.”

Buffy cut Wes off, she would love to see Angel again, but right now would not be a good time. “No, if we need help later when it’s time for the ritual maybe. But right now? There really isn’t any fighting to do. We need book smarts not muscle.” 

“It’s your decision, but if you change your mind just let me know. Would you like me to inform him of the situation at least?”

“Wes if he knew he’d come flying into town and that would be bad. We got some info today, Kaledena is having all the humans she controls kill any demons they come across. He’d be dust 10 minutes after he got here.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Anya told us Kaledena hates demons because she can’t control them. A friend of Spike’s let us know that she has hunting parties out looking for demons. I can’t risk Angel coming here and getting caught in one of their raiding parties.” The sound of pebbles skittering across the ground alerted Buffy to a presence behind her. Turning she saw Spike standing a few feet behind her. “What’d you want Spike?”

“Your mum, she took off the equipment the docs had her in and she’s lying on the couch with a bad headache. Might be a good idea to get her out of town. Send her to the watcher in LA, she’ll be safe and the docs there aren’t mojo’d.”

Buffy thought about it for a few minutes. The idea of getting her mother out of town and safe was attractive; she wished she could send Dawn too. “Wes let me call you back.”


	14. Chapter 14

Hanging up the phone Buffy started thinking out loud. “Mom would be safe in LA. Wes could find someone there to take care of her without letting anyone in Sunnydale know she’s there.” 

Buffy started pacing. “Do you think we could send Dawn too?”

“We need her for the ritual.”

“I know that but right now as long as she’s here she’s a target right? So we send her out of town with mom to Wes. He can look up the ritual and when it’s ready she comes back.”

“Sounds okay. But is the watcher up to protecting ‘em both? If not I’d rather keep the bit close.”

Buffy opened the cell phone and started dialing. As soon as the line was answered she started talking. “Wes, I’m sending my mom and Dawn to you tonight. I need you to meet Spike. Mom’s sick she needs to see a doctor, one that won’t call the hospital here in Sunnydale. I don’t want anyone here to know she’s out of town.”

Spike came up next to Buffy. “Take ‘em to Peaches if you need to. Joyce can tell him she didn’t want to leave Dawn by herself with you so busy with classes and all. He’ll protect ‘em both.” 

Buffy tilted the phone so Spike could hear Wesley. “What should I do if Angel wants to call Giles or yourself and ask about the situation?”

“Lie, tell him Giles went to England or somethin’. Damn do-gooders can’t lie to save your lives.”

After making arrangements for Spike to deliver Joyce and Dawn to Wes for protection Buffy ended the call with the former watcher and made her way back to the main room of the cavern Pulling Spike aside she told him her plan. “Mom won’t go willingly if she knows you’re taking her to LA.”

“So tell ‘er you’re sending the bit to LA for now an’ I don’t want to be trapped in a car for two hours with a teenager by myself.”

“That might work.” “Ugh, we’re gonna have to move those rocks aren’t we? To get one of the cars out?”

“Don’t know. It’s a risk either way. If we use one of the cars in the tunnel there’s a chance someone will recognize them. But scouting around town lookin’ for a car to nick with your mum an’ sis is a risk too. So is stealin’ one and drivin’ it back here.”

“Can you find a car and park it some where and lead them out through the tunnels?”

“Prob’ly. Won’t be easy but seems like the best plan.”

“As soon as it’s dark enough go find a car and hide it. Come back and well get my mom and Dawn out of here.”

“You know there’ll be hell to pay when they figure it out.”

“Yeah but not until they come back.”

§

As soon as dusk arrived Spike left the cavern in search of a car. Armed with cans of spray paint stolen from the hardware store in a backpack slung over his shoulder and some window film to darken the windows of the car, he made his way to the mall parking lot. It seemed the Sunnydale denial factor was still at work. The lot was full cars of people shopping in mall. He was almost found out a few times while searching for a car to steal. Apparently Kaledena had sent her new minions to the mall to gather new recruits. It was easy to spot them once you knew what to look for. The humans under her control walked with a shuffling gait constantly looking around as if to allow Kaledena to see as much as she could through their eyes. 

Finally spotting a car that he could hotwire Spike waited until the humans were gone from the vicinity reaching into his duster pocket the vampire produced a slim-jim. After popping the lock Spike quickly started the car and drove it to an abandoned warehouse that had tunnel access. It took two hours to change the color of the car with the cans of paint. Attaching the film took a bit longer but eventually he was finished and made his way back to the cave to get Joyce and Dawn.

§

Tara and Anya were in the main chamber going over the rest of the material left by the Council. Nothing was in English. Most of it was in Latin but there were a few parts in a language Tara didn’t recognize. “Anya do you know any languages?”

“Quite a few, as a vengeance demon I had to be able to understand the person wishing.”

“Do you know what this is?”

“Looks Russian. It’s been a while but I’ll give it a try. I was there during the Revolution you know, that was one hell of a wish let me tell you! Who would have thought one wronged woman’s wish could start a war!”

Buffy hurried down the corridor to get away from the conversation Tara and Anya were having towards the room her mother and Dawn were sharing in the cave. The two Summers’ women were currently having a dinner of PB&J sandwiches and juice boxes. Spike would be back soon to get the two women and Buffy wanted to have a bag packed with their belongings before he arrived. Clem had been entertaining Dawn for most of the day discussing pop bands and reality TV shows. As Buffy finished placing the last of her mother’s clothes in the bag Buffy stiffened up, her slayer senses announcing a vampire nearby. It took only a few seconds for her to recognize Spike’s signature tingles and she relaxed. 

Grabbing the bag she walked back into the main room to see Spike trying to wipe spray paint off his face and hands with a towel from the makeshift bathroom. “All set Slayer.”

“Buffy? What’s all set?” Joyce asked as she watched the looks the two blonde’s exchanged.

Spike sighed when he saw Buffy’s look of panic. “’S to dangerous for the bit right now. Buffy talked to the Jr. Watcher in LA. Gonna send the nibblet to him.”

“You’re sending me away?” Dawn shrieked.

“Made sense, he’s gonna research the ritual to send that bloody bitch back where she belongs. You’re the one that has to do the ritual. I’m thinking it’s not gonna be a walk in the park. Once he finds it he can help you learn it.”

“Language Spike!” Joyce admonished. “But that does make sense.” Turning to her younger daughter Joyce put her arm around her. “You’ll be safer there, and as much as I hate it you have an important job to do. Wesley can help you can learn what you need to do.”

Buffy was grateful that Spike had broke the news to her mom. But now came the hard part, convincing Joyce to go along for the ride. “Okay! So Spike got a car to drive you to LA. Follow him through the tunnels and we’ll get you out of town.”

“The tunnels? Gross! It smells down there and there’s rats and stuff! And I’m so not listening to that punk crap for two hours either!”

“Dawn! Language!”

Spike seized the opportunity provided by Dawn’s revulsion and demands. “Joyce, please come with for the ride? You can’t leave me alone in a car with a teenager for that long.”

“Hey!”

Joyce looked back and forth between the vampire and her daughter and came to the conclusion that they needed a chaperone. Not because she thought Dawn was in danger from Spike but simply because they would aggravate each other to no end during the car ride. “I think that might be best. Besides it will be nice to get above ground for a little while.”

Buffy quickly handed Spike the bag she packed, the pair exchanging looks of relief that the plan was working so well. 

§

Spike couldn’t take it anymore. If the bit made one more complaint he was going to… Well he didn’t know what he was going to do but it wouldn’t be pretty. Dawn had been complaining non stop since they started and they hadn’t reached the car yet. First it was because she had stepped in a puddle that smelled like sewage. The rat that had crossed their paths 20 minutes ago had caused her to literally jump, and she promptly fell on a slimy patch that stained her pants. This latest fit was because a spider had dropped from the tunnel roof onto her head. Pivoting around he hoisted Dawn up on his back to ride Piggy Back. “Shut your yammerin’. Why not just put a sign up on Main Street tellin’ everyone where we are.” “’Sides you’re mum has a headache.”

“Thank you Spike, but I’ll be alright. I might try to rest in the car.”

“No problem Joyce, the bit’ll be quiet right?”

Dawn felt bad that her screaming had caused her mom pain, but this was so gross she just couldn’t help it. “Sure mom, you won’t even know I’m there.” A snort from the vampire was the only response.

§

Buffy was bored. Clem had offered to see if any of the peaceful demons would be willing to fight when it came time to take on Kaledena, so he wasn’t here to talk to. She couldn’t patrol because of the dangers above ground. Research made her want to poke her eyes out so the slayer was bored. “What are you guys doing?” 

Tara never looked up from the text she was reading. “Trying to translate Latin.”

“Actually I’m working on the Russian portions.” Anya responded.

“So not something I can help with.” 

“No Buffy, I’m sorry but you can’t.”

“I can’t just sit here Tara, that woman is taking over my town. Who knows how many people have died since she got here?”

“We are working as fast as we can. You could show a little appreciation you know.”

“I’m sorry Anya; I do appreciate what you are doing. I just hate this, I can’t fight her, and I can’t go on patrol.”

“There are always orgasms.”

“WHAT?!” Tara and Buffy yelled at the same time.

“S-E-X. I know you’ve had sex before. It’s great as a tension reliever.”

“Anya….” Buffy shook her head wondering why she had to be trapped in a cave with the ex-demon. “I just broke up with Riley. I’m really not looking for someone to have sex with right now. Besides if you’ve forgotten we are hiding in a cave because everyone in town is turning into mind controlled zombies.”

“I bet Spike gives great orgasms. Vampires have amazing stamina. There was this one time in Italy during the 1600’s with these two vampires….”

“Stop! Pl-please.” Tara stuttered in embarrassment.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot you were a lesbian.”

“Anya I can’t believe I even have to say this but there will be no orgasms between Spike and me.”

“I don’t understand. He’s good-looking and nicely shaped; he likes to fight just like you. He’s just as strong, heals almost as fast as you do. Plus there’s that stamina I told you about. Zero refractory time. Plus he seems very loyal. I mean he stayed with Drusilla for a century. If I wasn’t in love Xander I would definitely let Spike take me to happy land.”

“Okay and on that note I’m going to take a walk.” Buffy made a fast retreat away from Anya. Just the thought of doing that with Spike was enough to give her the creeps. Seriously what was Anya thinking? Dumb question, sex and money. Those are the only things she thinks of! But seriously sex with Spike? I mean he’s snarky and rude and does that really sexy thing with his tongue against his teeth. And those gorgeous cheekbones and eyes. Gah! Stop bad Buffy!!! Don’t think of the evil dead like that! I’ve been spending way too much time with Anya.


	15. Chapter 15

Joyce had managed to fall asleep in the car and Dawn was keeping her promise to be quiet. They were making good time; Spike had pushed the stolen car up to 80 mph once they hit the highway traffic being light. Wes was standing on the sidewalk as Spike pulled up next to him. Dawn rolled down the window, “Hi Wes!”

“Hello Dawn, Spike if you could pull the car into the parking structure? I think the fewer people that see my guests the better.”

The quiet when the engine was shut off woke Joyce. “Oh, are we here already?”

“Yup, just pulled up.” Dawn bounced out of the car. 

“Let’s get these bags inside.” Spike grabbed the bag with the clothes and made his way to the elevator Dawn, Joyce and Wes following. Joyce looked around the apartment carefully noting that there was a small second bedroom that would suit Dawn. It was also surprisingly clean and neat for a bachelor apartment. 

“Joyce you can place your things in the master bedroom and Dawn you can have the smaller one. I shall sleep on the couch during your stay.” Wes informed them.   
Spike winced at the look on Joyce’s face when she realized what he and Buffy had done. Visions of a fire axe had Spike bracing for flight. “’Ta mate, got a long drive back.” The vampire used all his supernatural speed and ran out of the apartment and down the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. Within a minute he was back in the car and on the street heading towards the highway.

By time Joyce walked to the front door the vampire was no where to be seen. Unable to vent her frustrations on him she turned her ire on Wesley. Carefully closing the door she marched over to the former watcher. “What exactly did you mean I would be staying here?”

“Buffy and I talked this afternoon. She mentioned you have been having health problems and she wished for you to be seen by a doctor that, as she put it, hadn’t been mojo’d. If anyone like Angel or your ex-husband were to see Dawn it would look unseemly for you to have sent her to LA by herself. We could come up with no good explanation for Dawn to be here in my home by herself. This way we have a cover story, one that has the benefit of being true. You are here for medical testing. Testing that for one reason or another you cannot receive at home. You brought your youngest daughter with you since your oldest is busy with college and much too young to care for a teenager.”

“They didn’t discuss it with me at all.”

“Would you have agreed?”

“Well…” Joyce let out a deep sigh. “Yes, eventually, but not without an argument first.”

“Precisely, that is why we did things this way. Now I have set up a doctor’s appointment for you in the morning. Buffy mentioned you had a portable machine taking readings. She said she would pack it for you.” Wes asked Dawn to go through the bag and look for the machine. Dawn handed the equipment to Wes and he sat at the table with an assortment of tools arrayed before him. Picking up a screw driver he started to remove a plate on the bottom of the machine. 

“What are you doing?” Dawn asked as she peeked over his shoulder.

“There are tags on medical equipment detailing what hospital it belongs to. While I trust the physician we will be seeing tomorrow I do not want to arouse any suspicions if it can be helped. While removing the tag might raise a few suspicions we do not want the doctor to call Sunnydale. By now Kaledena has more than likely infiltrated the hospital staff. A phone call from LA inquiring about Joyce Summers’ will make your trip here a moot point and place both you and this city in grave danger. While I have no doubt that Kaledena will not be satisfied with her domination of Sunnydale hopefully we will be able to stop her before her influence can spread further.” 

The next few days went by quickly for Dawn and Joyce. Wesley true to his word had found a doctor who could be trusted to keep a confidence. She was currently undergoing a variety of tests based on the results of the portable EEG machine. The initial diagnosis of migraines had been discarded. At this point the doctor was inclined to think Joyce might be suffering from seizures. They were currently running an MRI to determine if there was an underlying cause for them. 

Dawn in the meantime was spending most of her days locked in Wes’ apartment reading dusty old tomes. “Ugh! I can’t believe I bugged Buffy about letting me research! This is soo boring!”

“I should think that stopping an apocalypse is hardly boring Dawn.”

“This is worse than homework!”

“Dawn, while I can see why this wouldn’t be an entertaining way to spend your time. Unfortunately it is imperative that we located the ritual and perfect it if we are to have any chance of stopping Kaledena.”

“Sheesh, I get it already.” 

§

Clem had found a small cavern to call home for now not to far from where the gang was staying. During the day he would stop in and talk with everyone but as night fell he would take to the sewers trying to gather up enough friendly demons to help the slayer. 

Tara and Anya were watching Buffy and Spike closely. After Anya’s talk about tension relief to Buffy, the blond had been avoiding Spike since he got back from the trip to LA. “I give it a week.”

“Give what a week Anya?”

“Before they have orgasms together of course.”

Tara was about to tell the ex-demon that she was wrong when Spike walked into the room wearing only his jeans. He had obviously just come from the shower, in one hand he held his t-shirt and the other was using a towel to dry his hair. Water droplets glistened on his bare chest. Buffy blushed and quickly looked away. The words popped out of her mouth before she realized it. “Two weeks at least.” 

§

“Spike we can’t break into any stores.”

“Slayer we need more food for you humans an’ I’m runnin’ outta blood. Gettin’ low on candles too. Can’t exactly go shopping during the day now can we?”

§

Anya leaned closer to Tara. “You might be right, she is stubborn isn’t she? She and Riley weren’t a good pair. He was always jealous of her strength. Spike’s just a strong and is very nice to look at.”

“He is good looking.”

“Tara!”

“What? I’m gay Anya not blind. He looks like those Greek statues in my art history book.”

The two women started giggling when they noticed that Buffy was having a hard time tearing her gaze from Spike’s well muscled chest.

Spike was smirking; he had heard the whispered conversation between the witch and the ex-demon. Deciding to make a show of it, he slowly ran the towel down his torso as he made his way over to them. “So you ladies need any supplies while the slayer and I hit the stores tonight?”

Anya couldn’t stop looking at Spike. “I miss Xander! I haven’t had any orgasms in days!”

“Anya!” Buffy blushed at the outspoken girl’s words. Tara and Spike just started laughing.

Getting herself under control first Tara spoke up. “We’ll make a list for you Spike. There are a few things I need. Willow keeps sending out spells looking for us. I need to make the wards stronger, I’ll need some ingredients.”

§

“Argh! All the spells I cast keep bouncing back! The locator spells are worthless. The whole town keeps lighting up!”

“What does that mean?”

“It means Xander that Tara has managed to place a spell that blurs their location. We are unable to pinpoint where they are hiding. But it also means that they must still be in town.” Giles explained.

“Okay so what do we do now?”

Giles stood and walked over to his book case, after searching through the volumes on the shelf he pulled one dusty tome down and quickly flipped through the pages. “I think we shall have to try this one. It’s a Dissolution Spell. It breaks down magical barriers.”

“Great lets get started!” Xander was eager to find the rest of their group. Kaledena had promised if they were successful in locating Buffy and Dawn Xander would become her Sergeant at Arms, helping the former PTB to prepare the battle plan for her take over of the world.

“We will need supplies and Willow will have to be at full strength. I’m afraid we will have to wait until tomorrow to cast this spell.”

§

“Joyce, I have examined your MRI and I am happy to tell you that there does not appear to be a tumor that could be the cause of your symptoms. There is some mild scarring in your right temporal lobe however.”

“I was in a car accident in my twenties and I had a concussion last year.” Joyce remembered the blow that Faith had given her while in Buffy’s body.

“The fact that the injuries occurred so long ago doesn’t affect my diagnosis. The brain injury actually helped confirm it. When you combine those findings with the results of the EEG the only diagnosis that fits is Epilepsy.”

“Epilepsy? But I haven’t been having seizures.”

“Actually those headaches you have been having are seizures. You have Simple Partial Seizures. In rare cases, the brain wave changes seen on the EEG show that a headache can actually be the only symptom of a seizure. If you have a seizure disorder, you are twice as likely to have migraine headaches. And adding worries about your health to the everyday stress of life may even increase your chances of having an uncomfortable tension headache leading to more seziures.”

“So what do we do now?” Joyce thought that if the doctor knew exactly what kind of stress she had been under lately he might just decide that she was crazy instead.

“I am going to start you on a medication to help control the seizures. It will take some time for it to work. We will have to adjust the medications and dosage quite often until we reach a combination and blood level that controls them.” The doctor took a prescription pad out of his desk drawer and started writing. “I am prescribing you two different medications for now. The first is Tegretol. It is the most common treatment for controlling seizures. We can adjust the dose as necessary. The second medication is Ativan. Take this only if you are actively having a seizure. It is a quick acting drug that will stop an active seizure. Eventually we should be able to control your condition with just a daily medication but until then keep these with you at all times.”

Joyce placed both prescriptions in her purse. After spending an additional half hour asking questions Joyce left the office feeling much better about what was going on. 

§

Tara sat on the floor of the main room in the cavern, a four pointed star surrounding her. There were four candles one on each point of the star. One for each of the elements, brown for the earth, red for fire, white for wind and blue for water. There was a sucrose crystal, in the center, its many colors creating a rainbow of prisms on the walls in the candle light. Four sticks of Frankincense incense burning next to each candle. Two small bowls sat next to the blonde Wicca. One held holy water while the other bowl was full of herbs that Spike and Buffy had brought back from their shopping last night. Tara was casting the strongest protection spell she could think of and the ingredient list was extensive. 

§

“Wow! This is some list Tara. Are you sure we need all this?”

“Willow keeps trying to find us. I can f- feel her testing the spell I used. She’s strong st- stronger than me.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

The super beings left the cave with a long list of things the group needed. “That’s odd.”

“What?”

Buffy lowered her voice, “There’s like no demons around. I figured with Kaledena sending out hunting parties the tunnels would be full of demons.”

“They’re here slayer. Just hiding from you. Bad enough that bint has the humans on the warpath they don’t feel like fighting you right now too.”

“Okay that makes sense in a Hellmouthy kind of way. How are we going to get all this stuff back? We need food plus the spell stuff and blood for you.”

With a deep sigh Spike replied. “Slayer, if the demons in town don’ wanna fight you right now what makes you think they’re gonna scarper off with our stuff? That’s a sure fire way to brass you off.”

“So what we’re just gonna leave all of it in the tunnels?”

“Yeah, unless you have a better idea?”

There was silence after that remark having no other idea Buffy chose silence instead of admitting Spike was right. Luckily they found that most of the ingredients Tara needed for the spell could be found in the grocery store. They did have to make a stop at a local florist for the Angelican Root, Bramble Leaves, Juniper Berries and Thistle which needed to be blessed. But the carob, cumin, salt, comfrey and fennel seed were in the spice isle at the store. A quick stop at the church where Buffy got her supply of holy water and some fast talking had a priest blessing the thistle and a bottle of holy water.

The only problem they encountered was when they went to get blood for Spike. The butcher he usually used had stopped carrying blood. The reason soon became clear as the two looked around the store. “Balls.”

“What’d you find Spike?”

The vampire held up a flyer, in large letters across the top was an announcement for a meet and greet with Kaledena. The date on the bottom told the two that it had been held a few days ago. “He must be under her control. By now the whelp, Red and Giles have told the bint I’m with you. Probably told the shop keep to stop carrying blood, trying to starve me out.”

“What are we going to do? She could have gotten to them all by now? You need blood.”

“Let’s go see the other shops ‘fore you panic alright?” They had better luck at the next store. Apparently this store owner hadn’t fallen to Kaledena yet. Grabbing all the blood in the refrigerator the two made their way to a local hardware store. 

“Grab a few coolers, we’ll stop at the liquor store an’ grab some ice.”

“What happens when the ice melts? Won’t the blood go bad?”

“Yeah, but if I ‘member right there’s an underground stream not to far from the cave, was on the maps. Soddin’ minions almost tunneled into it. Between the two of us we should have no problem diggin’ our way to it. Water should be cold enough to keep the blood from going bad. ‘Sides if we can get to it we can store some better food, fresh stuff for you and Glinda and demon girl.”

§

Taking a deep cleansing breath Tara started sprinkling the herbs over the candle flames. “Terrae, ventus, ignis et aqua. Cunctari quattuor diis, imploramus vobis. Defenderent nos ab illis qui intelliguntur nobis nocere.” Taking a handful out of the bowl she let the mixture slip from her hand in a steady stream into the bowl of holy water. “Earth, wind, fire and rain. Linger four gods, we implore you. Defend us from those who mean us harm.” Repeating the chant four times she waited until the last flake of herbs landed in the bowl of holy water. “Fiat voluntas tua, petimus a vobis praemium. This boon we ask of you may thy will be done.” The flames on each of the candles flared high, colors exploding from the crystal, everyone in the room could feel a presence move through them. Tara slumped over exhausted from the spell casting. “I, I think it worked.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Shall we get started?” Giles addressed the two teenagers as soon as they entered the apartment. A map of California was on the table, once Willow had broken the diffusing spell she was going to perform another locator spell to find Buffy and the others.

“Yup, got everything we need right here.” Willow said as she patted the bag slung over her shoulder. Willow quickly set up all the ingredients and sat inside a pentagram drawn with chalk on the floor.

In the name of the Gods and all ye Spirits  
In the name of Kernunnos and the light and the dark  
And the Gods of the Netherworld  
And whosoever shall be hidden from me  
Let them no longer be hidden  
Let these eyes see those that shield themselves  
This burning be their burning

A sudden strong wind blew open the doors and windows of the apartment. Willow was tossed out of the pentagram landing roughly next to the couch. “Owie.”

The map on the dining room table lit up like a Christmas tree, the entire state of California shining bright.

“Willow!” Xander rushed over to the fallen witch. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t think it worked. That shouldn’t have happened.”

Giles looked at the map seeing that further location spells would be useless. “It seems they have been able to cast a much stronger protection spell than we thought. We have no way to discern where they are now. Perhaps we need to research a stronger counter spell.” Giles stated as he helped Willow up off the floor.

“Oh no way. Not me. I’m not trying that again.” Wiping her nose Willow was surprised to see a few drops of blood on her hand. “Whatever they did that spell is too strong to break. Only the caster would be able to break it and we have no idea who they got to do it. It could be some really powerful witch.” It never occurred to the red head that her girlfriend could have cast such a powerful spell.

Giles paused as if in thought. “Kaledena is unhappy with our progress. She wants them found.”

“We’ll get them. We took care of a few of the butchers in town already so Spike’s gotta be hurting for blood. We have lookouts all over town in case they try to leave, everyone knows the cars he and Mrs. Summers’ drive. It’s just a matter of time.”

“If they figure out the ritual they will be able to banish Kaledena.”

“G-man you worry too much! Seriously, Buffy hates research, she can’t read those weird languages. Have you ever seen Spike crack open a book? Plus you said the stuff they got from here didn’t have the ritual in it. Relax they won’t figure it out.”

§

“I think I found it.”

Dawn gulped, she should be excited, if they found the ritual she and her mom could go back home and everything would be back to normal, instead she was nervous. “What does it say?”

“It seems there are a series of spells that need to be performed atop the Hellmouth seal. First there is a cleansing spell to temporarily change the nature of the seal. Then a spell to open the portal and close it. I fear we will need to practice these spells, at least the cleansing spell.”

“How’re we gonna do that?”

“By testing it on an object of evil to change it’s nature.”

“Oh.” You can do this Dawn. You always wanted to be included in the slaying stuff here’s your chance to show Buffy you can be useful! 

§

Joyce was standing just outside of a chalk circle watching nervously as her youngest daughter cast a spell on a knife. Wesley explained that part of what Dawn would have to do was change the hellmouth from something evil into something good. So they had decided to practice on smaller items until Dawn could cast the spell, by herself successfully. 

§

“The knife has been used in ritual sacrifices in worship to a hell beast.” Wesley told both women. “I will cast a protection field around it as a precaution while Dawn works.”

“Is this safe?”

“Yes Joyce, we have been going over the Latin for a few days and Dawn has mastered the words of the spell. The protection circle will prevent any backlash if it doesn’t work. Once she has perfected this we will return to Sunnydale and perform the ritual to banish Kaledena.”

Dawn’s first few attempts were unsuccessful. The knife rose from the ground and spun madly seeking to break free from the circle. Every time it would come up against the barrier and fall to the ground harmlessly. 

After seeing Dawn off to bed Joyce voiced the fears she had been holding in. “If this knife is trying so hard to break free what will happen over the hellmouth?”

“I would imagine that it will attempt to thwart us, either by opening and releasing a nightmarish creature or trying to attract those evil demons that it calls to.”

“It’s too dangerous. Dawn can’t do this!”

“Joyce, I’m sorry but there is no other way. I have given the problem some thought. A connection of mine has told me about a group of women who might be able to assist us. The Muse’s, I have spoken with them and they have no great desire to see either Kaledena succeed or the hellmouth to open. Therefore they have offered to provide a Sanctuary protection for Dawn when the time comes. She will be, in essence, wrapped in a protective bubble that will repel all violence directed towards her. Unfortunately the rest of us will not be included in that protection. Whatever Kaledena or the hellmouth throw at us we shall have to fight it.”

§

Buffy was relieved to get a call from Wesley saying he had found the spells they needed. “So mom and Dawn’ll be back tonight right?”

“No, I fear it will take some time for Dawn to master the spells that will need to be performed. As it is we cannot practice the portal spell. They might draw attention to her but I will teach her the words for it. For the time being we will be working on the cleansing spell. Once Dawn is competent with it I will accompany them both to Sunnydale.”

“How long will that take?”

“I honestly have no idea Buffy. I will keep you apprised of her progress.”

§

It had been funny at first, watching Buffy steal glances at Spike when she thought no one was looking. But Tara had been watching the slayer and could see that the girl’s aura was becoming more unsettled as time went by. Seizing on an opportunity when Spike and Anya had gone off to find the maps to look for the underground stream Tara cornered Buffy in one of the chambers they were using as a bedroom. “Is something bothering you Buffy?”

“Huh? Oh, no nothing. I mean other than a crazy former PTB trying to kill us all. My mom’s sick and her and Dawnie are in LA.”

Tara had figured getting Buffy to open up about the feelings she might have for Spike wasn’t going to be easy. “So how have you and Spike been getting along?”

“What?! There’s no me and Spike! No getting.”

The blond witch smothered a giggle. “I just meant you two don’t seem to be fighting as much as before. He’s been really helpful lately. Kaledena really hurt him and he could have just walked away but he didn’t. Plus that thing with Riley, I mean we wouldn’t have known what he was up too if Spike didn’t let us know. And hiding all of us? He didn’t have to do that either.”

Buffy gave a sigh, “Yeah I know. He’s been really nice about the whole thing.” Ever eager to live in denial Buffy quickly changed her tune before Tara could read anything into her statement. “I just wonder why he’s doing it. There must be something in it for him.”

Neither girl had heard the vampire’s return. “You bitch.” Spike stood in the opening to the room a look of hurt and anger on his face. Without waiting for a reply he stormed away.

As Buffy went to follow him Tara laid a hand on her arm. “Buffy wait. I don’t think he’s doing any of this for any reason other than he cares.”

“Tara,” Shaking her head at the girl she tried to explain Spike’s history. “You weren’t around before. Spike only helps when there’s something in it for him. Sure he helped against Angelus but only because he wanted to save his ho-bag of a girlfriend. He’s a soulless killing machine, he tried to kill me, and he kidnapped Willow and Xander. He doesn’t have a soul; no soul means no real emotions.”

“Buffy did you hear yourself? He helped save the world because he wanted to save the life of his girlfriend. If he didn’t have real feelings why would he care if Dru got sucked into hell?” 

“Can you say obsessed?”

“Obsession can’t happen unless there are feelings involved. Granted those feelings are usually the destructive kind but there are still feelings involved.” Seeing the disbelief on her face Tara continued. “Everyone has an aura; demons, humans even animals; humans and demons are more complex than animals. His aura is interesting, when I look at it I can see the presence of the demon, its dark grey almost black kind of murky but there are other colors present too. Reds, blues, pink, orange, yellow, indigo, gold and green. The green is the most important it means the person is a love centered person plus they are on a path that can lead to change.”

Buffy looked like she was really listening to the witch so Tara continued. “I can tell you feel something for him. I can see the interest in your aura when you look at him.” Buffy looked panicked at the thought. “Buffy it’s just us here, you can talk to me.”

“It’s just. It doesn’t matter what I feel. Willow and Xander they’ll never… and Giles! He will blow his top! After the disaster of Angel he’ll never be okay with me and another vampire, especially one that doesn’t have a soul.”

“Um, Buffy I love Willow you know that right?” The slayer nodded at the normally shy girl. “But it isn’t her decision who you date. It isn’t Xander or Giles’ either. According to most people Willow and I shouldn’t be together, they don’t approve. From what you guys have said Xander has dated a lot of demons and no offense to Anya but she’s killed more people than Spike ever has. I think Giles might be concerned for you but I would think he would want you to be happy.”

“But Anya’s human now.”

“But she wasn’t always and we’ve already figured out she’s not completely human, besides friends don’t get to chose for you. They might not like who you’re dating and they can say so but if they really love and care about you they won’t stop you. They’ll be there if it doesn’t work out and help you pick up the pieces and if it does they should be the first ones to congratulate you. But they don’t get to have a say one way or another when it comes to who you date or love. That’s not friendship.” Tara figured she had given Buffy enough to think about for one day. Leaving the slayer alone Tara made her way back to the main room.

“What happened? Spike came storming out of there and took off down one of the tunnels.” Anya asked as soon as Tara entered the room.

“He heard me and Buffy talking.”

“She wants to have orgasms with him doesn’t she?” Anya’s blunt comment was followed by a statement showing she wasn’t as shallow as they had all thought. “She’s worried about what Xander and Willow will say isn’t she? Xander should only worry about the orgasms he gives me not about Buffy’s.” I will never understand humans, why do they think they have the right to tell the slayer what to do? She’s the slayer that means she is in charge! Anya’s internal rant was getting the normally happy girl upset at her boyfriend and his best friend. “Buffy’s going to have a short brutal life filled with fighting.”

“Thanks for that lovely glimpse of my future Anya.”

“But that’s what I mean! Slayers usually don’t live long! So why shouldn’t you have someone who can make you happy and give you plenty of orgasms! Plus if you pick Spike you could claim each other and that would extend your life. There was this one slayer back in the early 1300’s her and her vamp had been mated for 50 years! She didn’t look a day over 18. She called me for vengeance you know.”

“The vamp turned on her huh?”

“NO! Don’t be silly he couldn’t turn on her, he loved her and they were mated.” Anya saw Buffy’s look of confusion. “Seriously what does Giles teach you about demons? Demons mate for life or I guess un-life in a vampire’s case if they fall in love. The pair has to be very much in love for it to work. Humans got the idea for marriage from it. It ties them together if one dies the other dies but it’s very hard to kill them. Anyway she wanted vengeance on a watcher; apparently he had tried to kill her mate. He was hurt badly; turns out the council had sent the man to kill them both.”

“What did she wish for?”

“That anyone that was behind the assassination attempt would live lonely painful lives and that their line would die out. She also wanted to make sure if any other slayers ever mated with a vamp the council wouldn’t hunt them down too. So I fixed it so that if the council ever went after a mated pair whoever ordered it would die in a tragic accident.” Anya shrugged at the horrified looks on both girls faces. “What I could have had them torn apart by demons or something equally nasty you know. They figured it out eventually though. It’s when they started the Cruciamentum; they were trying to kill off the girls before they could get old enough to start dating vamps.”

“So that’s why they did it to me? Because I was dating Angel?!”


	17. Chapter 17

“Well sure they didn’t want you to mate with him. Especially after he lost his soul and tried to kill everyone! If you mated with Angel the actual ceremony might have been with him but you would have been tied to Angelus once he lost his soul and that would be a very bad thing.”

“But I don’t understand, isn’t it a good thing to have a slayer that is hard to kill?”

Anya nodded her head in agreement to the slayer. “Oh sure it’s great for us humans but bad for the council. There’s only one girl in all the world right? At first they were worried about the vampire turning her away from her duty, you know bringing her over to the dark side. But it turned out he helped her with her calling. Sounds great right? Not for the council, she stopped listening to them. They kept trying to get her to kill harmless demons and kept trying to tell her where to go and what to slay. Eventually she stopped listening to them completely.”

“And the council panicked. I’m right right? They couldn’t stand not being in control. Without a slayer that takes their orders they’re just a bunch of old tweedy guys reading musty old books.”

“Yup. They both died a few years later stopping an apocalypse and a new girl was called. But you’re unique; you’re not the only slayer. You died once already so even if you mated with Spike the council would still have a slayer they could claim.”

“Whoa! Who said anything about mating with Spike!” Buffy barely managed to squeak the words out. Visions of Spike half naked after showering were running through her head. Memories of sinful kisses during Willow’s spell had the slayer blushing, her heart rate speeding up. 

§

“I can’t take it anymore!”

Everyone in the room was startled by Anya’s outburst. “What’s wrong Anya?” Tara placed a soothing hand on the upset woman. 

Anya pinned the two super beings with her glare. “You and Spike that’s what. The two of you are driving me crazy. All you do is pace around all day. Go find something to do if you aren’t going to help with the research.”

“I can’t help it! I haven’t patrolled in almost a week!”

“Oi! I helped with the translatin’.”

“Anya’s right Buffy, you have all this energy you usually expend slaying and being cooped up in here isn’t helping.” The kind witch tried to ease the tension in the room.

“Come on slayer. I know just the thing.” Buffy’s pulse rate skyrocketed and Spike gave her his trade mark leer when he heard it. So the slayer’s interested huh? 

“What?” 

“Need to get a bit of a work out yeah?” 

Buffy stammered a reply, Anya’s words of the other day popping into her head. Vampires have great stamina. 

Spike didn’t wait around for the slayer. He strode off into the tunnels. By time Buffy caught up with him he was standing in front of the rock slide. “Figure we could start shifting these rocks outta the way. Burn off some of that extra energy we both have and it might give us another way out of here too.” Lifting the first boulder up Spike looked around for a place to put it. “Oi, slayer how’s about we block that entrance. No one uses it anymore, don’t go anywhere useful either. Pretty sure it leads to the water treatment plant. The only demons likely to go down there are Recusant’s.” At her confused look he translated. “Refuse eating demons, not somethin’ we want hanging out in our hide out, nasty smelly buggers.”

Buffy refused to answer just grabbed the rock from Spike and started filling up the opening he suggested. She was too embarrassed about where her thoughts had gone when Spike had said he knew how to burn off her excess energy. Bad lusty thoughts had entered her brain and it wasn’t getting any better watching the play of muscles through his tight t-shirt as he lifted and moved stone and dirt. Oh, yum! A view of Spike muscular butt presented itself to Buffy as the vampire bent down to pick up a large rock that had fallen off the pile. Bad Buffy! Stop thinking about the man, er vampire’s butt!

Spike was enjoying the hell out of this. He could see Buffy looking at him every time he moved, her heart was pounding, she had a flush coming up from her neck and he could smell the beginnings of arousal coming off the normally uptight girl. Figuring he’d play to his audience Spike removed his t-shirt. He almost chuckled out loud at the noise she made when he did.

GAH! Holy…. Oh this is so not fair! Look at those muscles! He’s all ripped and silky smooth. Oh, um wait what was I thinking about before? Oh yeah right, no wrong I meant this is wrong! I’m the slayer I shouldn’t be drooling over the evil dead. “Put your shirt on Spike!” Please don’t, just let me look for a few more minutes okay?

“’S dirty work, gotta save the wardrobe right? Only got a few more clean shirts an’ then we gotta figure out how to wash ‘em.”

A few hours later a dirty but smiling Spike came back followed by a blushing Buffy. “Looks like you were right. I give it a few more days.” Anya whispered to Tara as they looked at the two.

“Told ya.” Tara felt the flinch of her conscience. “But we shouldn’t tease her or make her feel bad. She’s so worried about what the others will think.”

“You let me worry about Xander. If he ever wants to play Inga the Helpless and Vlad the Impaler again he’ll leave Buffy and Spike alone. You need to work on Willow.”

§

Buffy and Spike spent the next two weeks excavating the collapsed tunnel while Tara and Anya had finished going over all the material the council had left. Wesley called every day to let them know that Dawn was getting better at the cleansing spell.

Moving the rock slide was slow going, they had to stop occasionally to search for wood to brace the ceiling of the tunnel to prevent another cave in. “OMG! That is so gross! What the heck is that?” Buffy screamed as she lifted a large rock in the collapsed tunnel.

Spike came over to look. “’S nothing slayer. Just a dead rodent or some such.”

Buffy dropped the stone when she realized she had some of the dead animal’s fur on her hands. “I need a shower like right now.” 

“Slicing a demon up doesn’t bother you, but a little rat guts make you scream?”

Ignoring his comment Buffy turned and made her way back to the main chamber. Heading directly into the bathroom in her hurry to shower, she forgot to get clean clothes first. Spike made his way to his bedroom, removing his dusty clothing; he wiped a few smudges of dirt off his face and laid down on the bed. 

“That’s so much better.” Buffy got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. “Crap, I forgot clothes!” Tying the towel tighter around her body she made her way towards the bedrooms. Too busy drying her hair with a spare towel to pay attention to where she was going, Buffy walked into Spike’s bedroom. 

Satisfied her hair was dry enough Buffy took the towel off her head to see a very naked Spike lying down on the bed. One look at his sculpted body had her heart rate soaring. Oh god, that’s… he’s… whoa momma. 

Spike immediately picked up on her increased heart rate and the flush that was spreading over her skin. “Like what you see, pet?” He knew he was pushing his luck teasing her like this. But he couldn’t help it seeing her standing there in the dim light her skin golden and wet from the shower.

Her answer shocked her and Spike. “Yes.” Did I say that out loud? Buffy realized she meant it. She did want Spike, a lot. 

Getting slowly to his feet, Spike walked over the slayer. The scent of her arousal was filling the air the closer he got to her. Placing a hand on her cheek Spike tilted her face up towards his. Rubbing his thumb in slow circles on her face he lowered his head until their lips were only millimeters apart. “Gonna kiss you now kitten.” He said as he put his words into action.

Buffy’s brain shorted out at the first contact of his lips on hers. I remember this. God can he kiss. Buffy started to eagerly respond running her hand up his arm to wrap it around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Spike took his other arm and wrapped it around her waist dragging her body up against his. Only a towel separated Spike’s obvious arousal from Buffy’s skin. 

With Spike pressed up against her, she could feel whatever resistance she had left leave her. Giving a needy whimper, Buffy took her other hand and ran it up and down Spike’s back, the muscles jumping where ever she touched. Lifting his lips from hers Spike allowed Buffy to catch her breath. Trying not to startle her he began moving the two of them back towards the bed. When he could feel the mattress hit the back of his knees he turned them around. Slowly he lowered Buffy to the bed planting small kisses all over her face. Once she was on the bed Buffy moved into a more comfortable position never taking her hand away from the back of Spike’s neck. 

Spike wished that he had lit more torches when he first came in so he could see Buffy better, but he had a feeling that if he got up now this moment would end. Moving his lips down her face and across her throat, Spike made his way down to the towel Buffy was wrapped in. With a quick flick of his wrist the cotton cloth was opened and Buffy lay bare before him. A hiss of indrawn breath preceded his reverent comment, “Gorgeous, luv.”

A shy look crossed her face at his comment. Never taking his right hand from her face his left softly swept down from her shoulder along the side of her breast coming to rest on her hip. Moving slowly like he was afraid she would run away if he moved to fast, Spike continued to place slow, sweet kisses against her throat and face.

Working his way down from the hollow at her throat, Spike kissed the upper swell of her right breast, watching as the nipple hardened. Taking it into his mouth he sucked on it gently before giving the left the same treatment. The feel of his cool lips trailing down her chest and latching onto one pink pebbled nipple made her head fell back as she thrust her chest up to meet him. He lavished attention on one breast while his hand cupped and rubbed the other at the same time. Rolling and pinching the nipple until Buffy almost cried in desire, her arousal almost painful in its intensity. Spike slowly worked his way down her body kissing along her ribs and down her stomach. Buffy gasped and shivered when he circled her bellybutton, before continuing down to trail kisses along her hip bones.

Small whimpering noises came out of Buffy’s throat at the attention she was receiving. Running her hands all over any part of him she could reach Buffy let one hand bury itself in his hair. The other tried to grab hold of his shoulder her nails leaving half moons in his skin as she arched up in pleasure.

When Spike started to move further down her torso, Buffy grabbed his face. “Now, need you now.” Pulling him up so they were eye to eye she kissed him, shifting her hips in invitation. 

Settling himself between her thighs Spike slid in to her heat in one stroke, causing both of them to gasp out loud at the sensation. 

Bloody fuck! Gonna burn me up she is. 

OMG! I didn’t know that spot was there!

After a few seconds both of them started moving and neither of them could think again.

As they settled into a rhythm, thoughts reemerged, hazy, incomplete. Spike grunted as he slid back inside her, feeling her reaching for him, pulling him closer. “Want this?” He asked, panting against her skin.

Buffy gulped trying to catch her breath, “Uh, huh.”

She wants me, wants this. If you only knew what I wanted from you slayer. “Wanted this, too. For a long time.”

That’s… wow he wanted me? A deep probing kiss derailed her thoughts for a moment. I guess so! “This feels, you feel…. Oh!” Whatever Buffy had been about to say was lost as Spike bent his head and took one hardened nipple back into his mouth. Yanking his head up Buffy attacked his mouth. 

Breaking off the kiss so she could breathe Spike started whispering in her ear. “You make me feel..”

Turning her head to look in his eyes Buffy was stunned by what she could see in those blue eyes. “Shhh.” Not right now, give me some time.

Spike could see the uncertainty and a little fear in her eyes. Don’t push her. Want is something right? “No worries, pet.” Just make it good for her right now. And he proceeded to do just that.


	18. Chapter 18

Anya’s, “It’s about damn time!” startled both blondes out of their post coital bliss. Spike yanked the covers up over them glaring at the ex-vengeance demon in the doorway. Looking over at his bed mate Spike could see a flush of embarrassment rushing over her face. Trying to ease her discomfiture at being caught he made shooing gestures with his hands to get Anya to turn around so they could get dressed.

“Somethin’ you needed demon girl?”

“Huh? What?” Shaking her head to clear out the images of a very nicely shaped Spike Anya remembered what she had come to tell the couple. “Tara thinks there might be someone in the tunnels.”

Buffy started grabbing for her clothes at the news. “How does she know?”

“That spell she did, there is some kind of alarm on it.”

“What kind of alarm? I didn’t hear anything.” Buffy’s question was muffled as she tried to talk and put her shirt on at the same time.

Tara’s answered, her voice coming from the hallway, “I’m the only one that can feel it. The spell shields us from magic but it also created a bubble around us. It doesn’t stop anyone from entering but it lets me know when they do.”

“Ready Slayer?”

Buffy put the images and feelings from a few minutes ago to the back of her mind. Grabbing a stake and a short sword from the pile near the door she turned back to Spike. “Ready.”

After ten minutes of searching Buffy was getting ready to call it quits. “This is getting annoying; it’s like playing hide and go seek!” Taking a turn down one of the tunnels they hadn’t explored yet Buffy slammed into a hard body. “Watch it!” She yelled as she struggled to get her stake clear of the arms that were wrapped around her. Sounds of a struggle could be heard coming from behind her as Spike obviously dealt with his own intruders.

“There’s no food slayer. So we came to get you.”

“Hey, that’s not my fault.”

“That bitch has most of the humans under her control. The ones that aren’t are staying in. Can’t even buy pigs blood anymore.” The vampire reared back shifting into game face ready to dive towards Buffy neck where the call of fresh pumping blood was all too loud in his ears. Taking advantage of the slack it created Buffy brought up both arms and shoved him hard to break his hold. Stepping back she fell into a fighting stance with a stake in her right hand. A quick glance behind her showed that Spike was dealing with his adversary. 

As the starving vampire charged Buffy let loose with a flurry of kicks and punches until her foe was on the ground. In one fluid motion she bent down and ran the stake through his heart, sweeping her left leg out to take down another vampire that had stayed back from the fighting. Staking that one just as quickly Buffy swiveled around to see if Spike needed any help with the one he was fighting. But the bleached blonde had no more opponents left and was making his way towards her. Reaching a hand out he help Buffy up from her crouch on the ground. The two made their way back to the main chamber in companionable silence.

“So were the orgasms good?” Anya asked as soon as the two entered the main room.

“Anya!”

“What? I haven’t had any since Willow turned Xander into a bunny! I need vicarious orgasms!”

“An’ on that note I’ll just leave you ladies to your gabbin’.” Spike quickly made his retreat. It had taken every ounce of self control he had possessed not to blurt out his feelings for the slayer when they had been in bed together. He really didn’t want to hear what Buffy might tell demon girl and Glinda about their time together. He knew she didn’t feel the same way about him as he did for her. He was in love with the slayer. Had been for months, he was pretty sure she had no idea.

Tara watched as Spike made his getaway, she had to smile as Anya bombarded Buffy with questions. Buffy for her part seemed embarrassed by the questions but not unhappy at the event itself. Making a silent exit Tara followed Spike into one of the side rooms. “Hi.”

“Hey, Glinda need somethin’?”

“Did you want to talk about it?”

Spike gave the blonde witch a hard look, trying to figure out if she had an ulterior motive behind her question. 

§  
“So? Were the orgasms any good?” 

“Anya!”

“What?”

“It’s just, it was Spike okay… Not exactly one of my better ideas alright?”

“You do remember what I said before right? Short brutal life.” At Buffy’s nod the ex-demon continued. “Think of it this way, he’s strong, he likes to fight, he is very pleasing to the eyes, and if all that moaning I heard is any indication he’s very good in bed. Plus Spike is smart and funny what’s not to like?”

“Uh, vampire, no soul and my friends hate him.”

“Psht, a happy slayer is a good slayer. And you sounded very happy. Besides Xander needs to worry about the orgasms he gives me not yours. And Willow dated a werewolf and now a female witch she really doesn’t have any room to talk.”

“Listen, I’ll… I’ll think about it alright?” Flushing with embarrassment Buffy started walking out of the main room. As she made her way down the tunnel she could hear Spike and Tara talking. 

“It’s nothin’ Glinda.”

“Spike I can tell it’s not nothing. What’s going on?”

“Doesn’ matter.”

“Spike”

“I’m in love with her alright? ‘Ave been for months now. Don’ know what this means, but I know as soon as we take care of this Kaledena bint whatever this is between us ends. The Watcher, Red and the whelp’ll stake me if they ever find out. I’ve been changing for a while now and none of ‘em can see it or want to see it. What soldier boy was doin’? Wasn’t right, using the slayer like that. Couldn’t sit back and let him do that to her. Wanker was trying to move up the ranks by spying on her and ‘er friends tellin’ her he loved her.” “Could you imagine what they would have done to the bit if they ever found out what she was? Woulda destroyed Joyce and the slayer. Did I even get a thank you? No I got punched in the nose. I’m trying here an’ maybe she’s right. Maybe you need a soul to be good but then how do you explain captain cardboard? Maybe without it I don’t always know right from wrong but doesn’t it count that I’m trying?”

Tara didn’t say anything; she wasn’t exactly shocked by Spike’s announcement. She had seen the looks he had been giving Buffy the last few months when he thought no one was watching. 

His next words were full of pain and said so softly that she and the girl standing outside the room had to strain to hear them. “I’m hers, to use or abuse till I’m dust. But how do I go on after having her when it goes away? I know I’m a monster, I know I’m not lovable just somethin’ wrong with me that way, first time it killed me got turned that very night, leaving Dru made me feel like dying but I think this time it just might dust me to walk away.”

Tara walked over to the vampire and sat down next him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Buffy stood stock still in the hallway. Spike’s in love with me? Holy Crap! 

As quietly as she could Buffy made her way out of the hallway towards one of the other rooms. Spike’s in love with me. I’m wigging out here. Okay deep breaths Buffy you can handle this. This isn’t good, Spike in love is scary crazy guy, do anything in the world for the person he loves kind of guy. Huh. Now that would be something different. Angel walked away when things got difficult, Riley well I guess the military meant more to him than me. But to be fair my slaying meant more to me than him. He said he got it but I guess he really didn’t. And there was that whole the military could do my sacred calling better than me thing. He never got over losing all that strength. Even when he was on those pills, he was never as strong as me, he didn’t get it though. I was holding back the whole time, I never had to do that with Spike though. And the sex? There really isn’t any comparison. Sex with Riley and sex with Spike is like the difference between store brand vanilla ice cream and Ben & Jerry’s Chocolate Therapy. 

§

 

The three former Scooby’s were very nervous. Kaledena had sent them a message through the bond to appear before her. In the few weeks since she had been able to complete the ritual that returned her to her true form she had moved into the abandoned mansion on Crawford Street that Angel had once lived in. When they arrived they were surprised to see that most of her followers were in attendance. “You have failed me. My most trusted aides, and yet you have not been able to produce the slayer or the key. What do you have to say for yourselves?”

“We have scouts all over town and search parties checking every abandoned building in town. There have been no sightings. We have had reports of break-ins at a few grocery stores, and the occasional hardware store but by time they are reported the perpetrators have gone.” Giles responded.

“Why have you not stationed guards at these locations to catch them in the act?”

“Um, we kinda don’t have enough people for that.” Xander supplied.

“Then get more! I have shared my power with you! Make more worshippers and search for the traitors.”

Willow hesitantly spoke to the enraged woman before her. “We brought everyone at the hospital under your control, most of the police force and store owners too. But um, a lot of people left town or were used to keep up your strength.”

“What are you saying?”

Giles could see that Willow was terrified of angering Kaledena further so he spoke in her stead, “What she means is that there are not enough humans left in town to suffice for all your needs. The humans left can either be brought under your benevolent leadership to be given the task of searching for Buffy and the key or they can be used for your consumption but not both.” 

§  
“I don’t understand.”

“You don’t understand what Joyce?”

“Dawn’s learning a spell that would make the Hellmouth not evil right?”

“Yes but the effects will only be temporary.”

“But that’s the part I don’t understand, why can’t we make it permanent? Without an evil Hellmouth Buffy wouldn’t have to patrol anymore. She could have a normal life.”

“Unfortunately that is not true. First of all there are other hellmouth’s on this planet. Granted they aren’t as active as the one in Sunnydale at this time. Secondly if this Hellmouth became dormant the council would insist that Buffy move to one of the other hotspots in the world. She will have to patrol until she either dies or Faith is released from prison.” Laying a hand on Joyce’s shoulder in a comforting manner Wesley continued. “Being the Slayer is not a phase she is going through. It is a sacred calling she cannot escape. Can you see Buffy walking past someone who is being attacked by a vampire? Even if somehow she was no longer the slayer? Do you think she could honestly turn her back on someone in need of assistance?”

“No, no I can’t see her doing that. It’s just, I want so many things for her and she’ll never have them as long as she has to go out every night and kill things.”

Wesley found he had nothing to say that would make any of this any easier for the slayer’s mother and the two fell into an uncomfortable silence.

§

Tara and Anya had ring side seats to the Buffy and Spike show for the next two weeks. After a single day of Buffy ignoring Spike the pair were practically inseparable. Buffy had used that time wisely though. She thought about what everyone would say and how they would react. But it was Tara’s words that carried the most weight. Making her decision Buffy joined Spike moving the rock slide and later that night she didn’t hesitate to climb into his bed.

If you didn’t know what to look for you would miss it. The pair still argued about inconsequential things, they patrolled the tunnel system around their hideout for any vampires desperate enough to search them out as a source of blood. They also continued to shift the rock slide out of the tunnel. It was the small glances and fleeting touches that gave the blooming romance away. Both girls knew that Spike was in love with Buffy and it seemed that she was warming up to him too. 

Anya kept a running count of the orgasms the two shared each night. “Anya! What are you doing?” Tara caught the ex demon eavesdropping outside Buffy and Spike’s room one night.

“What do you think? I’ve been stuck here underground without Xander for a month now. He owes me as many orgasms as Buffy is getting from Spike.”

“Didn’t think the bricklayer had it in ‘im demon girl.” Spike chuckled from the doorway.

“Well no, humans can’t keep up with vampires everybody knows that. But that doesn’t mean I won’t try. I’ll have to make a schedule though between his job and mine at the Magic Box it won’t give us a lot of time. And I can’t close the shop we’ve been shut for too many days now as it is.”

“I’m sure you’ll do your best, pet.” Spike left the two women and went back into the bedroom with Buffy.


	19. Chapter 19

Buffy was avoiding everyone, especially Spike. They had been sleeping together ever since that first time and she really need to think about what was going to happen when this was all over. Just last night as she was almost asleep Buffy was sure she heard him whisper, “I love you.” He had said the same thing to Tara weeks before. The question for Buffy was ‘did she love him back?’ It wasn’t easy thinking about this logically. Her feelings for Angel didn’t require thought. It was just this knowledge one day that she loved him. Yeah and look how well that turned out! 

With Riley she had never felt comfortable enough with the soldier to fall in love. She liked him, enjoyed his company and was happy that he was okay with the slaying but love? No she never was in love with Riley. He always made her feel helpless somehow. Like she was a little girl that needed to be protected instead of what she really was, the protector of the world. He couldn’t understand when mom got sick why she wouldn’t cry. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to. She had wanted to crawl into bed and cry for days when mom had said she was going to the hospital for tests. But mom and Dawn needed her. She couldn’t break down or she might never stop. 

Being the slayer had nothing to do with it. The situation was as normal as it could get. Mom was sick and she was the oldest. That meant it was up to her to help out and take care of her family. Riley couldn’t understand that for some reason. They needed her to keep it together not fall apart. 

But Spike seemed to understand; he didn’t coddle her or try to make her feel better about it. It had been his suggestion that they send Joyce to LA to be seen by some other doctors. One’s that might be able to figure out what was wrong. He understood that Joyce and Dawn were the most important people in her life and she needed them to be safe. There was no long emotional conversation, just a decisive action. He didn’t want her to lean on him; he wanted her to draw from the strength he offered. 

He had gotten tossed around by Kaledena and the first thing he did was get as many of her friends and loved ones to safety as he could. He stayed too, helping out, fighting beside her when he could have walked away. Sure Kaledena had a scorched earth policy when it came to demons so there was no guarantee that he would survive if he had left. But he wouldn’t be trapped here with them living in a cave trying to figure out how to defeat a PTB. 

Buffy’s thought brought her right back to the beginning. Did she love Spike? No. Not yet, and that was enough to give her a panic attack. But at the same time it wasn’t. Spike was different; she had seen a lot of vamps in her time as the slayer. Granted she didn’t spend oodles of time talking to them. But none had ever been quite like Spike. Despite what Angel and even Giles and the Council had said Buffy knew Spike could love. You don’t stay with a girl as crazy as Dru for a century unless you love her. She could see it now. Looking back at everything he had done recently. All the little and not so little things he had done for her and her friends and family that screamed his love and affection for her. 

The vampire had put himself in danger numerous times to keep them safe. Had gone above and beyond recently running to LA and back, scrounging through the town for the food and supplies they needed. 

He made her laugh, when he stood next to her she felt stronger. This knowing that he had her back made her feel like she could face anything. And when he focused those blue eyes on her Buffy could feel a delicious heat rise up inside. That had never happened with Riley! Well except for the haunted frat house incident. He fought by her side without question, her right… er left hand man. So no, at this moment Buffy wasn’t in love with Spike, but she had a feeling that it wouldn’t be much longer before she was. He was becoming all the things she wanted in a guy; thoughtful, strong, funny, smart. The list had changed once she had become the slayer. Add good in a fight, able to read really old languages, oh yeah, knowledge of secret hideouts a plus! Plus he was a great kisser and his talents in the bedroom were nothing to sneeze at either! 

§

It had taken four weeks but eventually Dawn had mastered the spell. They had worked their way up from knives to larger objects. Each time Dawn was able to change the nature of the item from evil to good as indicated by a glowing golden light suffusing the object. “What about that other spell? Shouldn’t we practice that one too?” Joyce asked Wesley.

“Unfortunately we cannot. Dawn is the key that means she opens portals to other dimensions. Performing that spell would open a portal; the energy created from such an event would be noticeable to those who practice magic. It could alert Kaledena and her followers of our intentions and Dawn’s location. It is time; we need to go to Sunnydale. Dawn is ready and your doctor seems to have found a drug regime that is working for you. You haven’t had a seizure in quiet a few days.” 

§

 

“You have not located them yet, why is that?”

“As I have explained we simply do not have the resources available. Unless you would have us go farther afield to swell our numbers?”

“There are sufficient followers to here for your needs.”

“I am sorry Kaledena but there are not. Right now we are running low on those unworthy enough to become one with you. Once those are gone we shall have to start using those humans that do meet the requirements to keep you strong instead. A surprising number of the town’s population has fled. Some red flags were raised in neighboring cities but the police here stopped the inquiries. Should we start sending people out to gather more in nearby cities?”

“NO! As long as the slayer has my key we cannot take the chance. You will have to make do with what you have. I want them found.” Kaledena stormed out of the room. Once in her private chamber she let her rage out. Tossing furniture from room to room shrieking in fury she reduced the suite to rubble in minutes. Those stupid humans! The key needs to be destroyed! Once it is gone there will be no stopping me. After I have all the humans on this planet under my control I can consume them at will. The power I will gain will allow me to destroy the Powers That Be, I will rule the Universe and all its dimensions! After venting her anger Kaledena returned to her acolytes. “Have you discovered the ritual?”

“No, we have been unable to find it. I placed another call into the Watcher’s Council. They confirm it was not in the material they left and it is not in the Council Archives. You are safe, there is no way for Buffy to have obtained the ritual.” The watcher replied.

“That is a small comfort. As long as the key still exists it is a danger to me. Until it has been destroyed we must do all we can not to arouse suspicion in the neighboring cities.”

“I understand.” 

§

“It’s time.” Spike announced as he made his way back into the main room.

“Was that Wes?” Buffy asked as she rose from the couch.

“Him, Joyce and the bit are leaving tonight, should be gettin’ to town around 7 tonight. I’m gonna meet ‘em at the town dump. There’s some tunnels over that way an’ I doubt anyone’s watching ‘em.” Turning to the witch Spike outlined the plan for the evening. “Glinda, need you to get ready to cast those spells.” 

“I’ll go tell Clem to get the word out. He managed to get quite a few demons to help us.” Buffy stood and started to make her way to the cavern the floppy skinned demon had been staying in.

“I’ll help Tara with the spells. We’ll be ready when you get back.” Anya said as she started gathering the supplies they would need. 

 

§

Tara was beginning to question the wisdom of Anya’s idea the closer the two got to the brightly lit building. “I don’t think this was such a good idea.”

“He’s going to need it for the fight tonight. You saw what happened last time; she tossed him around like a rag doll.” Anya paused in the shadows of the parking lot. “Let’s get set up. We need to make this quick.”

With a nervous twitch Tara knelt down and quickly assembled the components she needed for this mission. “Visible only by will, I blind and make deaf all others who may see or hear us. A darkness shall cover them like that at the bottom of the ocean, Forgetfulness will envelope their minds should they come to interrupt us in our work.” Soon both women were chanting, “Sola visibilia voluntatem surdum et caecum omnibus visuris vel audi nos. Sicut tenebrae operient eos in fundo maris oblivio erit ipsi amplecterentur interpellare nos ab operibus nostris mentibus.” 

Cleaning up the signs of the casting both women made their way into the hospital. Taking the stairs to the basement they found the blood bank. Anya opened the backpack she was carrying and started grabbing blood bags out of the refrigeration unit and stuffing them in the bag while Tara kept watch. Finishing faster than Tara had thought possible Anya led the way back out of the building. 

When they arrived back in the cave it was to a panicked slayer. “Where have you guys been?!”

Unfazed by the worrying Slayer Anya began removing the bags of blood from the backpack. “We went to get Spike some blood before the fight. He’s going to need all the strength he can get and pigs blood just won’t cut it.” 

“Right nice of you ladies.” Spike walked over and took the proffered bag from Anya. 

“Oh, um yeah. I didn’t think it mattered what kind of blood he ate.” 

“Well of course it matters. Human blood is better for vampires than animal blood otherwise they’d all just feed on livestock and leave humans alone.” Anya responded to Buffy’s comment. Turning back to Spike, “Don’t eat all of it, you’ll probably need some later to heal up from your injuries.”

§

Dawn was subdued during her walk through the tunnels; her mind was too busy going over the spells she had to cast to care about the smell or the numerous bugs and rodents that marked her last trip. Spike was in the lead with Dawn close behind him, Joyce was next with Wesley bringing up the rear. 

§

Joyce could tell that something had changed between her oldest daughter and Spike while they had been in LA. They kept giving each other little looks or brushing up against each other when they thought no one was watching. Joyce was about to march over to talk to Buffy and demand to know what was going on when the look in her daughter’s eyes stopped her. Buffy was over at the table with Spike and Wesley planning their strategy. Spike said something that must have been a joke because it had Buffy laughing, but it was the look she gave the vampire that gave Joyce pause. “I think she’s in love with him.” Joyce jumped as Anya spoke from right next to her.

“What makes you think that?” Joyce questioned the young woman.

“You saw it, the looks she gives him, plus they’ve been sleeping in the same bed for weeks now and they’ve been sharing orgasms too. I don’t think she’s told him yet though. Buffy’s too worried about what Xander, Willow and Giles would say.” Anya rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the Scooby gang. “It’s not like they have any room to talk. Willow dated a male werewolf then announced she was gay and now she’s dating a witch. Xander really is a demon magnet and no offense to Spike but I killed way more people then him. I started the Russian Revolution for cripes sake! And Giles, well if he was smart he’d be happy for her. With Spike here patrolling with her Buffy stands a good chance of living a long life. That broody vamp ran away leaving Buffy to fight by alone. But Spike doesn’t seem like the type of guy to leave the woman he loves.”

“You think Spike loves her?” Joyce asked in a near whisper so the others didn’t overhear the conversation.

“We know he does, he told me weeks ago. I don’t know if he’s told Buffy yet. He’s worried that once Kaledena is taken care of whatever they have down here will end.” Tara joined in. 

“That might be for the best. I want her to have a normal life, get married and have babies.”

“Well that’s just silly.”

“What? Anya there’s nothing silly about wanting a normal life for my daughter.”

“Really Joyce, Buffy is the Slayer, she’s never going to have a normal life. Haven’t you been paying attention lately? Vampires, former PTB, mystical sisters! The closest she came to normal was Riley and he was all wrong for her. Never mind that he was spying on her for the military but he hated that she was stronger than him. Can you see a human guy being okay with the fact that she could toss him across the room? Or that she has to go out every night to kill things? She’d break a human guy during sex if she really let go with her slayer strength.” Shaking her head at the folly of humans Anya tried to explain. “Spike is just as strong as her, he heals almost as fast as her and he loves to fight too. Plus he has vamp stamina in bed to match hers. No, Spike is better choice for her than some puny human.”

“But this kind of thing won’t last forever. Eventually she can stop and have a life that doesn’t included vampires and demons.”

“Not unless she dies.”

“But…. No I don’t believe that.”

“Suit yourself, but slayers have short brutal lives. I’ve seen it you know, I’ve been around a long time.”

“Anya you’re 19 I doubt you’ve seen all that much.”

“Actually Joyce I was a vengeance demon for over 1100 years remember? You wouldn’t believe the things I’ve seen. I’ve only been human for a few years, ever since Giles smashed my amulet. I tried to get it back but Willow isn’t very good with magic, her spells always go wrong.” 

“Anya.” Tara tried to get the ex demon back to the point.

“Oh, yeah sorry that’s a whole other story. You can try to stop them from being together, you might even succeed. She won’t be happy though and she probably won’t live very long either.”


	20. Chapter 20

Joyce finally found time to talk to her daughter alone. “Buffy, we need to talk.” Joyce led Buffy into one of the unused rooms. “What’s going on between you and Spike?”

“Wha? Nothing!”

Joyce just stared at her oldest child knowing she would talk eventually. 

“Don’t worry it ends tonight okay?”

Joyce was about to tell her daughter that it was for the best when her conversation with Anya filtered through her head. “You can try to stop them from being together, you might even succeed. She won’t be happy though and she probably won’t live very long either.” “Do you have feelings for him?”

“Huh? Feelings for Spike? Mom, I…” Buffy couldn’t finish her sentence. It didn’t matter if she had feelings for Spike or not. Which I so don’t! Do I? Her friends would never approve. “It doesn’t matter mom. I know what you and everyone else will say.”

The defeated acceptance in Buffy’s voice startled Joyce. Do we really put that much pressure on her to be what we want? Is she giving up a chance to be happy because of us? “Buffy forget about everyone else. What do you want?”

Buffy couldn’t believe her ears. Did her mom actually ask her what she wanted? Nobody ever asked her that. They told her who she should want. What she should do. “Mom it’s not that simple. Willow, Xander, Giles… Oh god Angel is going to flip!”

Joyce’s fierce tone interrupted Buffy. “I didn’t ask what they wanted Buffy I asked you. It’s your life your decision. Either they accept it or they don’t but they don’t get to make it for you.”

“That’s what Tara said.”

“Well she’s a very smart girl.” Joyce turned and started walking the length of the small room. “I’m not… I wanted very different things for you for both of you. But this past month has been a bit of an eye opener. It doesn’t matter what I wanted for you. It’s your life and there are things about it that I’m not happy about.” Seeing the sadness in Buffy’s face Joyce rushed to clarify. “Nothing about you honey. I didn’t want this life for you. But we don’t get to chose what the universe throws our way as I’ve realized. You have to make the best of what you are given and you have done that. You are an amazing woman and I am very proud of you. The only way you could possibly disappoint me is if you stop living for you. I know your friends are very important to you but you can’t let what they might think effect your decisions.”

Walking over to Buffy Joyce wiped the tears that were streaming down her daughter’s face. “Spike may not have been the man I would have picked for you but for the life you have and the life you have to live? I think he would be good choice. If he’s who you want then you have my blessing and my support.” Joyce stumbled and would have fallen from the hug her daughter gave her except for the tight grip Buffy had around her mother. 

“Thank you mom.”

§

Spike knew the moment Joyce and Buffy came back into the main room. A quick glance confirmed what he nose had told him. Buffy had been crying. Well mate you knew it couldn’t last. You never get the girl. He was so busy brooding that it took him a few minutes to realize that Buffy had come to stand next to him. It was only when she took his hand in her own did he come to his senses. 

Buffy was trying hard not to laugh at the puzzled expression on Spike’s face. He had seemed to go off somewhere when she first came back in. He hadn’t noticed when she stood next to him and when she had grabbed his hand he had a dazed look on his face. 

Spike continued to stare at their joined hands. You’re dreaming mate. No way would the slayer hold your hand in front of everyone ‘specially her mum. Then Buffy ducked her head to look him in the eye she gave his hand a little squeeze a smile breaking over her face. An eyebrow lifted in query and a small nod in return had Spike grinning like a loon, grabbing the tiny blond and kissing her senseless. Anya and Dawn started whistling while Joyce and Tara had smiles on their faces. Wes looked up to see what the commotion was before turning his attention to what he considered were far more important matters. 

§

The plan was simple, recent patrols underground had shown the group that Kaledena had guards at the high school to ensure that no one got near the hellmouth. So tonight as soon as they got in close enough for Tara and Anya to cast some spells, Buffy would enter the room where the seal was. The hope was that the mental connection Kaledena shared with them would alert her to Buffy’s presence. They were banking on Kaledena making an appearance to stop them. Tara and Anya would cast the spell from the Muse’s while Buffy and the friendly demons worked to incapacitate her followers. Wesley and Joyce would stand guard over Dawn just in case the protection the Muse’s gave her didn’t work. Once Kaledena entered the burned out husk of Sunnydale High School Tara and Anya would use a barrier spell to keep the rest of her worshippers out of the building and thereby out of the fight. That left Spike to battle Kaledena, after numerous heated discussions, Buffy eventually agreed that it was the only thing that they could do. With the chip Spike couldn’t fight any of the humans even with the side effects of the wish in place. His job was to position Kaledena on the seal just after Dawn completed the cleansing ritual.

It was an odd feeling going into battle without Giles, Willow and Xander. Looking behind her Buffy contemplated the group following her. She wasn’t worried about Spike he could take care of himself. Tara and Anya had proven themselves over the last few weeks. Tara was able to cast some really spectacular spells with no nasty side effects. Anya was turning out to be a font of knowledge about demons. It was the other three that had her worried. The last time Wes had been in a battle he fainted before it had really even begun. The biggest worry was her mom and Dawn. Buffy tried very hard to keep the slaying part of her life from touching them and now because of some stupid monks and a power crazed former PTB they were going to be right in the thick of things.

As they got closer to the hellmouth the friendly demons in town joined them. Clem had been very persuasive in convincing them to help. It hadn’t taken much, just a reminder that if Kaledena won the fight they would all be living on borrowed time. 

Two hundred feet from the chamber that housed the seal the group stopped and set up a perimeter around Tara and Anya. “Give me 5 minutes to get their attention then start casting. We need to make sure she knows I’m here.” Buffy gave her orders before walking the rest of the way into the chamber. Putting a bright and cheery smile on her face Buffy entered the room. “Hi! I’m Buffy the Vampire Slayer was this a private party or can anyone join?” Taking advantage of the stunned looks on Kaledena’s worshippers Buffy was able to knock three of them out with well placed blows before the others had a chance to respond. 

§  
Willow, Giles and Xander were once again called to face Kaledena’s wrath. “You have not found them yet.” Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the barely suppressed rage behind the words.

“There have been reports, sightings of Spike around town but we have not been able to confirm them as of yet.” 

A gasp from the former Power had all eyes turning towards her. As the visions from those guarding the seal filtered down to all her followers Kaledena started barking orders. “Why is the slayer at the seal? She is attempting something. Stop her!”

The three former scoobies ran out the door and piled into Giles car. The shared vision told them exactly where Buffy was and Giles wasted no time speeding towards the old Sunnydale High School. 

Kaledena strode out of the mansion heading for the school. Brimming with power from her last meal she arrived shortly after the first wave of acolytes. Tearing the main doors off their hinges Kaledena wasted no time making her way into the basement. Using more power than she realized she broke through the walls taking a direct route to the room that housed the seal. 

§  
While Buffy was attracting Kaledena’s attention by attacking her followers, Tara was reciting the invocation from the Muse’s to activate Dawn’s protection.   
Divine Goddess, Goddess Divine,   
Divine God, God Divine,   
If evil dwells within this place,   
Please make it leave my space.   
A faint sheen of gold surrounded Dawn as the protection bubble snapped into place. The building shuddered as Kaledena made her way through to the room they were in. The trembling walls altered the two blondes with a start they realized it was time to cast the barrier spell. Standing next to each other Tara took hold of Anya’s left hand, in tandem they began to chant.

Craft the spell in the fire;  
Craft it well; Weave it higher.  
Weave it now of shining flame;  
None shall come to hurt or maim.  
None shall pass this fiery wall;  
None shall pass No, none at all.

Artis famam in igne  
Fabricare eam bene; stringesque altius erat.  
Stringesque nunc fulgentium flamma;  
Nemo veniet ad debilitatum aut MUTILO.  
Quod ignis non erit transiens murum  
Non erit transiens non nulla.

With Kaledena’s arrival the demons Clem recruited got into position at the entrances to the school. Their job was to prevent any more followers from joining the fight. Before Tara and Anya could cast the barrier spell they were overrun by humans. A sudden change in air pressure signified the completion of the barrier. The new recruits walked the perimeter and found that it was holding, humans were bouncing off the invisible wall unable to enter the building. 

Buffy was finding it hard to fight Kaledena’s followers. The room was dark, only the few lanterns those guarding the seal had brought lighting the room. She was pulling her punches trying not to cause serious injury and as a result wasn’t incapacitating enough of them. Every time she managed to push one away from the seal or Dawn two more took their place. 

Tara knew the barrier wouldn’t hold. She was expending too much energy counter casting against Willow to hold it for long. Her only hope was that it was last long enough for them to finish this. 

Anya could feel the spells in the air. Firming her grip on her bat she tried to protect Tara as she fought Willow.

Wesley saw the magic’s gathering around Willow just before she struck. Throwing himself in the way of the blue arc he shuddered when Willow’s spell hit him instead of Dawn. 

Joyce was swinging a bat at anyone that came near Dawn, breaking a few bones in the process. Breaking her gaze to check on her oldest daughter Joyce saw Buffy hesitate when her next opponent turned out to be Giles. Quickly darting forward Joyce bashed the watcher on the head knocking him out. 

Anya spotted Xander sneaking up behind Tara and with a grimace hit him snapping his wrist.

Dawn was nervous. There were so many of them flooding the room. Spike was fighting Kaledena. Buffy was trying to keep the humans out of the way. Mom and Wesley were standing guard next to her. But what her really worried was Willow. The red head had spotted her. Dawn could see Willow casting spells to break through her protective barrier. 

Willow was chanting, her voice coming clearer as she made her way towards Dawn. “Sis modo dissolutum exposco, validum scutum! Diutius nec defende a manibus arcam, intende!" 

Tara was trying to deflect them with counter spells, but a few crashed into her golden bubble causing cracks to appear. The last one hit Wes electrocuting him. Taking a deep breath Dawn started to chant. 

Qui in praesidio dicimus solem et lunam. Horus audi nos et mutuum nobis fortitudine tua, ad munda hoc signum suus malo ingenio observabuntur. Hoc petimus in nomine est. Vestibulum tenebras quam lucem.

We call upon those that protect, the sun and the moon. Horus hear us and lend us your strength to cleanse this symbol of its evil intent. We ask this of you in the name of right. Change that which is dark to the light.

Spike was getting his ass kicked. The she bitch was blocking his every blow and landing quite a few painful ones of her own. He could dimly hear Dawn reciting the first spell when suddenly he was pin wheeling through the air from a hard shove from Kaledena. With a thud he landed on the glowing seal no longer sporting a pentagram and goat head. The seal was awash in gold and silver the Eye of Horus shining brightly. Warmth like he had never known flooded through his body. The demon inside snarled once in protest before a feeling of peace settled inside him. 

“SPIKE!” Buffy was terrified when she saw the vampire land on the seal. Relief flooded her system when she realized that the seal hadn’t opened. 

Tara knew the barrier spell was failing. She was using too much energy deflecting Willow’s spells. Seizing on an opportunity Tara drew strength from the seal that was glowing in front of her. Raising her hands she let her voice ring out loud and clear. “In Hecate's name I bind thee Willow. May your ability to raise magic fall on deaf walls. Only when this battle’s past shall this binding be uncast. So Mote It Be!”

Dawn almost screamed when she saw Spike fall on the seal. Thinking something had gone wrong when both gold and silver streaks of light surrounded the seal Dawn started to run to him only to have Wesley grab her ankle from his position on the floor. 

“Keep going! Don’t stop now!”

Sighing in relief when Spike stood up Dawn got ready for the next spell. 

Spike was getting sick of being tossed around like a rag doll. Quickly shifting into game face he let out a roar as he charged Kaledena.

When Dawn saw Spike charging she stepped forward, taking the small blessed knife from her pocket she made a tiny incision in the palm of her hand. Holding it over the seal she began to recite the necessary words.

Three drops I offer. Open the door I seek to the Deeper Well. Let this abomination be banished. Never to break free. Sealed for all time. 

Tres guttas offero. Sed quaero altius aperuit. Sit abominationem hanc banniretur. Numquam ad disrumpet. Signatum omne tempus.

Spike slammed into the former PTB his momentum carrying them to the nearest wall. When he saw Dawn out of the corner of his eye make the cut in her hand he grabbed Kaledena by the arms. Spinning he heaved her towards the seal as the last words of the chant echoed in the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Kaledena screamed as she flew threw the air. In a last ditch effort to stop her fall she grabbed onto Spike’s leather coat dragging him with her towards the open hellmouth. Buffy stared in shock the scene moving in slow motion in front of her. Kaledena was dragging Spike with her as she fell into the gateway. The sound of bones breaking shook Buffy out of her stupor. Anya and Joyce stood next to a freed Spike. Joyce had a hold of him and Anya had her bat in her hands.

Anya responded to the puzzled look on Buffy’s face. “She already got her claws into Xander. I wasn’t going to let her take Spike from you too.”

The sudden clang of the seal closing had Buffy and the gang looking at the hellmouth. The Eye of Horus was still visible but as they watched it was slowly fading back to the goat head symbol that graced it before.

Buffy ran to check on her mom and Dawn, seeing that they were uninjured she made her way over to Spike. “Are you okay?” Seeing the cut over his eye Buffy wiped the blood away to examine it further. 

“I’m fine luv. Just a scratch.”

“Good.” Reaching down Buffy placed her hand in Spike’s and gave it a little squeeze.

Kaledena’s followers quickly snapped out of the spell they had been under. The Sunnydale denial factor was in high gear as they shook off the confusion and started making their way to the surface. 

A groaned, “Not another vampire.” announced that Xander was back to his old self. Anya dropped her bat and ran over to her boyfriend planting kisses all over his face. “I’ve missed you! You owe me lots of orgasms mister. How could you let that evil woman take you over?” Yanking him to his feet Anya started leading him from the cavern. “I’m sorry I broke your arm, but I couldn’t let you hurt Tara. You didn’t have sex with her did you?”

Tara started giggling at Anya’s statement and the rest joined in. “Tara! OMG baby are you alright? I’m so sorry!” Willow launched herself at her girlfriend, horrified at the spells she had used against the girl. 

“I’m fine Willow. Let’s go home.”

Dawn was torn between rushing over to make sure Spike was okay and helping Wesley up. When Giles came to offer a hand to Wes Dawn made a beeline over to the vampire. “Are you okay? What happened? You fell on the seal! You weren’t supposed to fall on the seal!” She started slapping the vampire on the arm and the head in her worry. 

“Didn’ plan it Bit. I’m alright, feel a bit off but I’m fine. No worries yeah?” 

“I would like to discuss what spells you used and how you planned all this.”

“Not now Giles, I need a shower and to sleep in my own bed for a change. We’ll do the post apocalypse run down tomorrow okay?”

Looking around he could see the rest of them were equally tired. “Yes, well tomorrow then.” Glancing over at Wesley Giles offered him the use of his couch for the night.

Buffy ushered her mother and Dawn out of the room and followed still holding Spike’s hand. The group made their way over to Revello Drive. 

§

When the quartet arrived at the Summers’ home they were stunned by what they found. The house looked like a tornado had hit. Papers were scattered everywhere, furniture was tossed around, and drawers had been ransacked. “Oh my..” Joyce looked at her house in horror.

“Who did this?” Dawn raced upstairs to her room to see it was in the same condition as the rest of the house. 

Spike waited until Dawn had come back downstairs before offering his opinion. “Kaledena. Must’ve had her followers trash the place looking for clues.”

“Should we call the police?” 

“Dawn the police can’t do anything. Kaledena is gone, besides what could they have done against her? And most of them worshipped her.”

“That may be true but I can’t afford to replace all this. So I am going to file a police report and then an insurance claim. But we can’t stay here tonight.”

Buffy looked at the tired faces of her mom and Dawn and made a decision. “Back to the cave?”

With resigned nods the four trudged back to their home away from home. 

Joyce had wanted to speak to Buffy about her relationship with Spike but seeing the tiredness on her daughter’s face she decided to leave it for the night. She knew Giles and her friends would have something to say about it and she wanted to offer her support if Buffy needed it dealing with them. They were all exhausted and tomorrow would be a hectic day. Kissing Buffy goodnight Joyce took Dawn into one of the bed chambers and the two quickly fell asleep.

“Why don’t you go relax in the shower for a bit pet. I’ll do a quick sweep make sure there’s no nasty’s about.”

“I could use a shower. At least this time I didn’t have any demons explode on my clothes.” With a quick kiss to the lips Buffy grabbed a robe before heading to the shower. 

As soon as he heard the water turn on Spike used all his vamp speed to run down the tunnels. Barely pausing he launched himself straight up into the hole in the ceiling. Vamping out to see better in the dark chamber Spike started to go through the treasure. “I know I saw that ring here some where.” Finally spying the ring he sought Spike grabbed it and brushed the dirt and dust off of it, revealing a one carat diamond surrounded by smaller emeralds in a silver setting. Securing it in his jean’s pocket he grabbed some of the smaller items and put them in his duster.

Figuring Buffy was almost done in the shower Spike made his way back to the main room. 

A few minutes later Buffy came out of the bathroom wearing a robe. “Let’s get some kip slayer.” Spike said as he led Buffy to the room they had been sharing. Silently the two undressed and slipped into bed. They laid there on their backs for a few seconds before Buffy rolled over and grabbed at Spike. She was shaking and tears were falling from her eyes.

“’S alright pet.” Spike murmured as he stroked her hair.

“Almost lost you. When I saw you fall I thought the seal would kill you. Then that bitch tried to take you with her.” Crying in earnest Buffy clutched at Spike leaving bruised impressions on his arms from her hands. “You can’t leave me. I love you and you can’t leave me.”

Spike knew what he heard. He was just having a hard time believing it. “Buffy, luv.” When she realized what she had said Buffy stilled. “You listen to me. I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain. So I make a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong bloody calls.” Spike brushes a hair off her face before continuing. 

“A 100+ years, and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of: you.” Catching a tear on his thumb Spike pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Hey, look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Buffy.”

Oh! That’s what love looks like! Spike’s eyes were an open book. She could see the love and desire shining in them. Take a deep breath Buffy gave into what she had been feeling the last few weeks. “I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.” Rolling them over so he was on top Spike lowered his head to kiss Buffy. 

“How much?”

Spike stopped with his mouth just inches from Buffy’s lips. “Huh?”

“How much do you love me?”

“I thought I explained all that already. I love you more than anything or anyone in my life.”

“Enough to claim me?”

Spike pulled back in surprise. Levering himself up he rolled off of Buffy and sat next to her. “Where’d you hear about claims?”

“Anya she mentioned them awhile back. I asked her about them a few days ago.”

“And what did demon girl tell you?”

“She said that it’s a marriage for vampires. But it works if one of them is a human. Anya said she even met a mated slayer and vamp. She even told me the words to use.”

Spike was quiet, so quiet that Buffy started getting nervous. “I… it’s just when I saw you fall I thought it was over. But you got back up. Then when Kaledena grabbed you. Everybody leaves me Spike. My boyfriend in LA, Dad, Angel, Parker and even Riley. I thought I was going to lose mom.”

Snuggling next to Spike she wrapped her arms around him. “From what Anya told me I’d be able to feel you even if we aren’t standing next to each other. Maybe even in time we might be able to communicate through the claim. To know that you love me, to be able to feel it, feel you all the time. I…. it’s something I want.” “You can do it right? The chip won’t stop you will it? Or the wish?”

Spike wiped away the tear that had rolled down his cheek. “Nah, these bites aren’t to cause pain luv. They won’t hurt. You’re sure about this? You can’t change your mind later once it’s done it’s forever luv.”

“I love you Spike. This past month, you were exactly what I needed when I needed it. This is what love is supposed to be. Riley used me to try to further his career. I thought he really cared about me you know? But I don’t think he ever understood. It’s like he thought I was this little girl with superpowers. That I could kick demon butt, but somehow he still needed to protect me, that I was helpless somehow. Angel wasn’t much better. Once he came back from hell and we knew what the loophole was for the curse he didn’t even try to find a solution. We couldn’t have sex so he ran. Was that all it was for him? Was our whole relationship about sex? I could have gone without. I just wanted him with me, but he said it was too much of a temptation to be around me.” 

Spike growled at the mention of her ex’s. “They were idiot’s luv. They had you and they left. If you love someone you stay.”

“So stay.” Buffy whispered as she tilted her head up to kiss Spike. Without breaking the kiss Buffy pulled Spike down until they were lying on their sides facing each other. Pulling back from his lips to catch her breath Buffy started placing small kisses along his jaw and down his neck. When she reached his siring scar she bit down hard causing Spike to grunt and grind his hips against hers. Taking a large sip of his blood Buffy lifted her head, “This is my chosen mate, to love and cherish always. I promise this till the end of time.”

Pulling back Buffy offered Spike her neck. Spike took a moment to look deep into her eyes. Apparently he found what he was looking for because he kissed her deeply before shifting into game face. Sinking his fangs into the spot where her shoulder met her neck he took one deep pull of her blood before completing the ritual. “This is my chosen mate, to love and cherish always. I promise this till the end of time.”


	22. Chapter 22

Buffy was sure the love shining in Spike’s eyes was mirrored in her own. She wriggled even closer to her mate. Running her right hand up his arm she lightly brushed the new mark on his neck making him groan in pleasure before burying her hand in the hair at the nape of Spike’s neck. Pulling his head down Buffy kissed him gently. 

It wasn't what he expected, but Spike responded just as gently. It couldn’t last though; soon Buffy’s tongue was running along Spike’s lips seeking entrance.   
Buffy ran her fingers through the soft curls at the back of his neck. His tongue licked into her mouth roaming along the soft warm space. Running her tongue along his gum line probing gently at the space where his fangs were hidden. Spike reacted with a groan deep in his chest and holding hard onto her hips he thrust his pelvis against her. She only broke away from his kisses long enough to gasp for much needed air.

His hands wrapped around her, pulling her closer still. She shifted her hands to his chest kneading the flesh as their kisses became more passionate. His nostrils flared with the scent of her arousal in the air. She was gasping and his eyes were focused on her firm little breasts as they rose and fell with each breath. Running her nails down his stomach she grasped his erection pumping it gently in her hand.

Pulling her head to the side he growled slightly against her ear, licking and tugging on her earlobe with his blunt human teeth. Running his tongue up and down her neck lingering over the rapidly beating pulse, he licked the area and sucked on his mark. 

Rolling them over Buffy positioned herself over Spike, holding on to his erection she slowly lowered herself down feeling him fill her. Her head fell back as she thrust her chest out to meet Spike’s lips as he took a pebbled nipple into his mouth. He lavished attention on one breast while his other hand cupped and rubbed the other. Rolling and pinching the nipple until Buffy cried out in pleasure. Resting his hands on her hips Spike held her steady as she rode him.

Digging her nails into his chest Buffy tried to swallow the groan trying to split her throat. When Spike slid his hand from her hip across her abdomen to stroke her clit she couldn’t keep quiet. “Oh God! Spike! Yes!”

Squeezing her inner muscles Buffy slowly rose up until only the tip of Spike erection was inside her. Leaning forward she grabbed Spike’s lower lip and bit gently as she pushed herself back down. “Jus’ like that luv.” The vampire’s eyes bled gold for a second from the combined sensations his mate was producing. 

Pushing herself upright once again Buffy leaned back letting her hands rest behind her on Spike’s thighs as she moved up and down on him. The change in angle brought a whole new slew of tingles through her body. 

Spike couldn’t stop looking at her. His eyes swept her from the top of her head to where their bodies were joined. Buffy’s back was arched pushing her breasts out even farther pulling her toned stomach muscles even tighter. He could feel his orgasm approaching, the slayer started breathing choppy breaths meaning she was near too. Looking into her eyes he let her see just how much he loved her and her eyes were bright with her feelings. 

Sliding his hands up to her shoulders Spike pulled Buffy down until she was laying flat on top of him just as their climaxes hit. Both of them knew they had to try to keep quiet; Joyce and Dawn were sleeping only a few feet away. As they neared their climax Buffy buried her face in the pillow stifling her scream and Spike clamped his blunt human teeth on her shoulder as he groaned in release.

Lying next to each other a few minutes later Buffy was startled when Spike got out of bed. He returned a few moments later, pulling Buffy into his arms. “Probably should have given this to you first but…” Opening his hand he showed her the ring he had gone looking for earlier. “Don’t know about having a human ceremony. Might be a bit hard what with all the crosses and the like in churches, but I thought you might like a ring.”

Buffy couldn’t tear her eyes away from the beautiful ring he was holding out. “Put it on me please?” If she wasn’t so happy Buffy might have laughed when she saw Spike’s hand tremble as he slid the ring on her finger. “Where did you…?”

“Saw it the first time I was in the room with the treasure, thought of you when I saw it. Pissed me off too, there I was looking for the gem so I could fight you and as soon as I saw this ring I knew it would look perfect on your finger. Fair bit of jewels in there, went to go get this while you were in the shower. Do you like it?”

“I love it.” With a happy squeal Buffy jumped on top of him and kissed him hard. Spike swallowed when he saw a predatory gleam in her eyes. “So…. You said there were a lot of jewels in there huh?”

“Yeah. I, um, I took a few bits and bobs the first time and I grabbed a few more tonight. Harm’s still in the crypt and while I have very fond memories of this cave” Buffy smiled at the sexy leer on his face, “I figured I should probably find a better place to live.”

“A place for us to live. You’re mine now remember? And I’m yours and that means we live together.”

Spike blinked a few times to get rid of the tears he could feel forming. But they were quickly replaced with horror at Buffy next words. “We have so much shopping to do! How much to do think that treasures worth? Enough to furnish an apartment or could we buy a house? Maybe something half way between campus and mom’s? Plus we need paint and rugs and curtains. Oh! Don’t forget dishes and sheets…”

Spike stopped her mental shopping list with a well placed kiss. “Let’s hold off on the china pattern for a bit yeah? Still have to deal with the scooby’s. The watcher and the whelp won’t be happy about it. Probably try and stake me. Red’s more than likely gonna try zappin’ me into another dimension when she finds out, probably the one without shrimp.” Spike shuddered when he thought of the one other person who wouldn’t be happy with this turn of events. “Hope your mum doesn’t have an axe handy.”

“Nuh huh. I’ll protect you, nobody gets in the way of Buffy shopping. I see many fun filled days at the mall in our future.”

“Our future? I have never been in a mall in my life Slayer, don’t know that I want to start now.”

“I’ll let you pick the bed and the sheets.” Buffy teased as she placed nipping kisses along his jaw and neck. 

Spike got hard again thinking about the slayer laid out naked on black satin sheets. “Suppose I should go with you, if not you’ll probably decorate the place with New Kids on the Block posters.”

Giving him a slap on the stomach Buffy jumped out of bed. “Get dressed fang face. We have a decorating fund to collect.”

“Can think of other things to be doing right now, much more enjoyable things.” Spike’s voice dropped an octave as he started to stroke himself.

Buffy found herself unable to resist the temptation of her mate’s voice. “First thing in the morning we get that treasure.”

“Whatever you say baby.” Spike replied as he kissed his way down her body. “Whatever you say.”

§

Early the next morning the mated couple returned to their room dusty and dirty but with bags bulging with jewels and other trinkets. After a quick shower the pair made their way back to bed. 

“Need to talk to you luv.” Spike said as they got settled between the covers. “Somethin’ went arse up during the ritual. Been feeling off since I fell on the seal.”

“Off? What’d you mean off?”

“Dunno, it’s like the blood lust is gone or somethin’.” Buffy turned to face him fully, resting her head on her hand she waited for him to continue. 

“Still need blood, demon’s still here. But the thought of getting blood from the tap as it were…” Spike shrugged finding it difficult to explain. “Makes me wanna toss. Don’t know what it all means.”

“Do you think you somehow got a soul?”

“Sorry pet, no soul. Don’t feel any guilt like peaches. ‘S just don’t wanna hurt anyone ever. Bloody strange feeling it is.”

“I’m sorry Spike. I didn’t mean to bring up Angel. But I, I mean it sounds like a soul you know?”

“Yeah, I know. I know you chose me. I’m your mate an’ you love me. But the poof ‘s a sore subject. I’m not him I won’t ever be like him.”

“You’re right I chose you, you’re my mate. And nothing is going to change that. We’ll figure this other stuff out later.”

§

A few hours later the newly mated couple was greeted by a grumpy teenager and a slightly worried mother. “I’m scarred for life you know, impressionable youth here. Tell me Spike isn’t moving in ‘cause I’ll never get any sleep with the noises you two make.”

Buffy and Joyce both yelled at the teen while Spike just smirked at her. Sensing his amusement Buffy turned and whacked him on the arm, causing her hair to toss over her shoulder revealing her fresh mating scar to the room. 

“Buffy!” Joyce screamed yanking her oldest away from Spike. Not noticing the happy look on Buffy’s face Joyce turned her ire on the vampire. “How could you?! I trusted you and you bit her! Stay away from her!”

Spike backed away a few steps raising his hands out in front of him. 

“Mom. Mom! It’s okay.”

“Buffy he bit you.”

“I know mom, but really it’s okay.” Seeing the look of confusion on her mother’s face Buffy eased away from her going to stand next to Spike. The vampire slowly dropped his hands until Buffy caught one of his in a tight grip. “Um, mom.” Taking a deep breath Buffy blurted it out. “Say hi to your new son-in-law.” Raising her left hand she showed off the ring Spike had given her. 

Joyce fell back stunned, grateful that there had been a couch behind her to break her fall. “Son-in-law? You got married? How? But the bites? I’m confused.”

“We performed a ceremony last night together and um now we’re married.”

Dawn’s squealing broke the silence that greeted Buffy’s announcement. “OMG! Let me see the ring! Are you going to have a human ceremony? I so want to be a bridesmaid. Is that a real diamond? It’s gorgeous!”

“Ring? Human ceremony?”

“Let me take this one luv.” He whispered to his mate. “See Joyce it’s called mating. It lets the supernatural world know that we’ve claimed each other, not a lot of ‘em hold with human customs, so this lets ‘em know we’re together permanently. I don’t mind having a weddin’ if you want, take a bit of doing, just no crosses or holy water.”

“You turned her?”

“NO! Mom he didn’t turn me. I still have a pulse and everything. It’s just how demons get married. Anya can explain it better, she explained it to me.” Turning to her sister Buffy asked, “How come you seem to know what’s going on?”

“Anya told me about it before the fight. Darn it! I owe her money!”

“Dawn what are you talking about?” Joyce turned her gaze to her youngest.

“She bet me and Tara that Buffy and Spike would mate in week. I told her no way and Tara said three weeks. Now me and Tara owe her ten bucks each. You so better make me a bridesmaid and I want a cool dress.”

Glancing at Buffy Spike knew she needed a moment to talk to her mother. “Come on Bit, let’s start packin’ up some of this. Might let you pick out a prettie for yourself too.” He led Dawn out of the room so they could talk.

“Mom?”

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes. It is. Mom…” Buffy wrapped her arms around her stomach. Looking back at her mom she had tears in her eyes as tried to explain. “I love him. I love him and I want to stay with him for as long as I have left.”

“Oh Buffy that’s why you did this? You’re going to live a long time honey. You don’t have to tie yourself to Spike because of that.”

Shaking her head Buffy tried to get her mother to understand. “No mom. You don’t understand. That’s not why. I really do love him. You were in LA for the last month. You haven’t seen what he’s done. Even before that he had been trying you know? I’m the slayer, I’m supposed to keep the world safe no matter what, even if it means dying to do it. He makes me feel safe. Safe and loved and important, beautiful and everything. I never felt like that with anyone.” Letting her arms fall free Buffy started pacing the length of the room. “I know what’s going to happen when we leave here. Giles and Xander and Willow are going to freak ya’ know? They’re going to yell and scream and say I’ve turned my back on my calling. They’ll try to get me to change my mind or they’ll try to do something to Spike.”

Reaching the far end of the room Buffy turned, there were tears on her face but one look in her eyes told her mother they weren’t from sadness, Joyce could see the determination burning in her eyes. “I want this for me. You and Tara both told me that it was my life, my choice to make. Well I made it. You won’t change my mind. I know you don’t like him I know my friends don’t like him. But I’m asking you to give him a chance.”

Joyce rose from the couch and took Buffy in her arms. “If this is what you want you have my support. I love you and I want you to be happy.”

“Thanks mom.”

“I seem to remember talk about a ring?”

Buffy smiled as she showed her mother the ring Spike had given her last night. “There was a ton of stuff in that room. We went early this morning and grabbed most of it. We haven’t decided on an apartment or a house yet.”

“Buffy this is beautiful!”


	23. Chapter 23

After helping Spike and Dawn finish packing the three Summers’ women walked back to the house while Spike took the sewers. “I was hoping that I imagined this.” Joyce sighed as she looked at the mess in the house. 

“We’ll get it all cleaned up mom. The gang should be by soon and we’ll all help.” The back door slammed open as Spike dashed in, his blanket smoking from the sun.

“Thank you honey but the couch is destroyed and the dining room table and chairs need to be replaced.”

“Joyce let me sell a few of these jewels and I’ll give you the dosh to replace it all.”

Joyce was about to tell Spike that it wouldn’t be necessary when the rest of the group walked in; a movement in the corner of her eye had Joyce looking over at Buffy. Her daughter seemed to shrink a bit stepping closer to Spike and in the next second moving away. When she started twisting her hands together digging her ring into her finger Joyce started to get angry. She knew that trusting a vampire usually was a deadly thing to do. But Spike was different he had proved himself at least to Joyce in these last few weeks, even longer if Joyce was being honest. Thinking back on her behavior just that morning she cringed a bit remembering how she had jumped to conclusions. 

Straightening her shoulders Joyce decided the best way to deal with this was to face it head on. “Buffy you should show everyone the ring Spike gave you. We have so much to do yet! Have you two decided on a date? We have to find you a wedding dress and dresses for the girls.”

The shrieks from Willow, Anya, Tara and even the Bit went a long way towards drowning out Giles and Xander’s yells of shock. The two men were practically knocked over by the rush as the girls ran over to Buffy. Oohing and aahing over the ring the girls didn’t pay any attention to Giles and Xander. Wesley stood off to the side watching the reactions of everyone to the news. 

Joyce however heard both men and drew them into the dining room. “She’s happy. Happier than I’ve ever seen her and neither of you will do anything to mess that up.” Wes followed the trio from the living room. 

“Joyce I understand you’re desire to see Buffy happy, I feel the same way. But to allow her to enter into a relationship with William the Bloody is foolhardy at best.”

“You listen to me Rupert Giles. You have no idea what that man has done for us the past month. While you Xander and Willow were running around with Kaledena trying to end the world Spike was making sure the rest of us were safe. He made sure I was able to see a doctor and helped get Dawn somewhere safe and to someone that could help teach her what she needed to do. He kept Buffy, Tara and Anya safe. He helped come up with the plan to banish Kaledena.” 

Xander looked like he was going to protest but gave a resigned sigh. “Trust me I heard all this last night from Anya. Plus she told me exactly what she would do to me if I tried to keep the Buffster from bleach boy. Let’s just say she can be very scary when she wants.” 

§

“You’re okay with this?” Buffy asked her friend.

“Tara and I had a talk last night. When I was dating Oz, after we found out he was a werewolf, you never said a thing. You went out of your way to help him and me. Then when Tara and I started dating you were just great you know?” Turning to Spike Willow looked him right in the eye. “Tara told me what you did for her this month. You kept her safe, even from me, that makes us square for the kidnapping and stuff. But if you hurt Buffy I’ll… I don’t know what I’ll do but it wont be pretty you hear me buster?”

“If I ever hurt her I’ll let you Red.”

§

“Besides you know my daughter once she sets her mind on something she doesn’t stop. And just so you know the wedding? It’s a formality, they did a mating ceremony last night. You can’t separate them and if you try you’ll have to deal with me.”

§

“How’s your mom? OMG with everything that happened she never got to the doctors did she?” Willow gripped Buffy’s hand tightly with worry.

“We got her out of town. Wes got her in to see a doctor in LA. She came back just in time to help against Kaledena. I don’t even know what the doctors told her.” “MOM!”

Joyce entered the room at Buffy’s yell. The next half hour was taken up by Joyce explaining what the doctor had found and the treatment Joyce was on. 

It took all day but with the entire gang pitching in the house was finally cleaned and put to rights. The next few hours were spent explaining to Willow, Xander and Giles everything that had happened while they were being controlled. Giles was impressed with the way they had kept their heads during the crisis and stuck together. And although he would never admit it he was similarly impressed with Spike’s actions as well. 

Giles made a call to the council telling them the situation was under control. Travers wasn’t happy to hear that the watcher of the active slayer had been placed under the control of a former PTB. But the fact that Buffy had managed to stop the threat went a long way to sooth his ruffled feathers. Buffy and Joyce thanked Wesley profusely for all his help before he left to go back to LA. “It was my pleasure to assist you. If you ever need further help please do not hesitate to call. I assume that you do not want Angel to know of the situation here?”

“Not really. I can’t say I’m looking forward to him storming in to tell me how this isn’t the life he wanted for me. But I won’t ask you to lie either.”

“To be frank Buffy, Angel has been quite distant from us lately. He has been convinced that he has seen Darla recently. He has become almost obsessed with the matter. He barely noticed my absence when I was assisting your mother and Dawn and never questioned my disappearances. I doubt he will at this stage either.”

§

“Watcher, need you to suss somethin’ out for me.” Spike announced as he strode into Giles apartment a few days after the battle.

“Spike, while I have accepted you as Buffy’s mate simply because the two of you left me no choice that does not give you the right to barge into my flat whenever you wish.”

Waving aside Giles’ comments Spike started to describe what had happened to him. “Fell on the seal fighting that bint right? Was right when the nibblet did that cleansing spell. The Jr. Watcher said the spell was supposed to change the nature of an evil object. But it would only last a few minutes. Seems to have been a bit more permanent in my case.”

“I, what exactly are you trying to say?”

The vampire started pacing the room, running his hand through his hair. “Jus’ something’s different yeah? Ever since I fell on it the demon’s been acting a little strange.”

“How?”

“’S like the idea of drinking from the tap disgusts it, or even hurting a human at all.” The vampire flopped onto the couch propping his elbows on his knees Spike dropped his head into his hands. “Made me a bloody white hat is what it did.”

“Perhaps I should call Wesley and find out more details of the spell they used. There could be other repercussions. We should also investigate if the changes you claim are permanent.”

§

Everyone was gathered at Joyce’s house, Giles had called earlier to say he and Wesley would be coming. The ex watcher had travelled from LA to attend the meeting. They had discovered what happened to Spike when he fell on the seal during the battle with Kaledena. “The cleansing spell was intended to temporarily change the nature of an inanimate object, in this case the hellmouth. But only long enough for it to be used by the side of good to open a portal to the deeper well. The hellmouth itself is inherently evil so it took the power of the key, boundless energy, to call upon the powerful forces needed to make that change.” Giles paused to polish his glasses and Wes took up the narrative.

“The moment Spike fell on the seal was the exact moment Dawn finished the spell; all the forces of good that she harnessed rushed into the seal and Spike at that moment. What had us stymied for quite a while was the fact that Spike while technically is dead he is not an inanimate object. His demon animates his body. Our research took so long because it is rare for anyone to attempt to change the nature of a demon in such a way. But it has been done before in the 1500’s. That attempt was unsuccessful. The demon rebelled and the vampire walked into the sun. After extensive research we have determined that since Spike was not an inanimate object and he landed on the seal at the culmination of the spell the changes in him are permanent.”

“But you said the last time anyone tried this it didn’t work, so why did it work now for bleach boy?” Xander questioned.

“We think it worked this time because Spike had already started changing. He has been actively helping Buffy for months before this incident. He has gone to great lengths to assist us recently therefore his demon was able to accept the changes without conflict.” Giles replied.

“So he has a soul now?” Willow asked.

“No.” Wesley spoke up. “No he does not have a soul. In Spike’s case a soul is not needed. His demon no longer wants to cause harm to humans. The easiest way to explain it is that his demon has been cleansed; all the evil in the demon has been removed.”

“And you’re sure this isn’t some big fake out by Spike to get our guards down before he attacks? Cause he’s done it before remember against Adam?” Xander pulled back at the hostile looks coming his way. “Hey don’t shoot! Someone’s got to ask.”

“Honestly Xander, I have spent the last month researching this trust me, it is a permanent change one that wouldn’t have been successful if Spike hadn’t already been changing on his own before this.” Giles huffed.

“Okay I get it dead boy jr. is on our team.”

“So now that that’s settled we need to talk about the chip.” Buffy spoke for the first time since the meeting started.

“Whoa! Hold up there. No one said anything about the chip.”

“Xander you heard what Wes and Giles said, Spike’s a good guy now forever. The chip should come out. It’s pointless now and it’s just stupid.”

“Slayer” Spike put his arms around Buffy trying to calm her down. “Let it be. The chip can stay.”

“No it can’t!” Buffy blushed remembering what had happened earlier that week that decided her that it had to come out. The two of them had been in their apartment; Buffy had jumped up wrapping her legs around Spike’s waist. He slammed them into the wall for an afternoon quickie when the chip had fired effectively ending the fun they were having. “It needs to come out and I already called Graham. He agreed to take it out; he’s coming in two days with a medic to remove it.”

“So dead boy can go back to snacking on the populace and none of us can defend ourselves against him because of the wish! Great just great. You start boinking the dead again and now all of our lives are in danger again.”

A slap rang out in the room. “Xander Harris if you don’t apologize to Buffy and Spike right now you will be sleeping on the couch for a month! Spike had the wish reversed weeks ago! I summoned Hallie and she reversed it! I’ve explained this to you over and over again. You should be grateful to Spike. He kept me safe, from you! When you went all evil or don’t you remember feeding Kaledena all those people to eat?” 

Xander was too busy holding a hand to his very red cheek to reply to his girlfriend. Spike slipped from the room as Anya was berating her boyfriend. Buffy found him smoking on the back porch. “Call the soldier boy back tell ‘em not to come.”

“Spike we talked about this. I love you and trust you I know you won’t hurt anyone without the chip. Xander will come around.”

“When? A year from now? Two? He’s your friend Buffy or at least he’s supposed to be. When he spouts off rubbish like that to you I want to hit him cleansing spell or no. Best leave the chip. It’s the only thing that makes him okay with us, me being neutered.” Spike flicked his cigarette out into the yard. Rising he turned and gave Buffy a kiss. “I’m going to patrol, I’ll see you at home.” 

Buffy watched as he disappeared into the darkness. Taking a deep breath she opened the back door and entered the kitchen. Willow and Tara were having a whispered discussion by the sink. “Let’s hear it. I know you have something to say about me having Spike’s chip taken out.”

Before Willow could speak everyone filed into the kitchen. Giles looked thoughtful; Xander had an angry defiant glare on his face. Anya was brimming with anger as was Dawn; Joyce and Wes kept their features blank. Buffy took a good look at everyone assembled. “Here’s the deal people. I’m the slayer and I’m Spike’s mate and soon to be wife. It’s my decision and I made it. If you don’t like too bad, deal with it.” Not waiting for anyone to comment Buffy turned and opened the back door. “I’m going to find Spike.” 

Looking back over her shoulder she tossed out one last remark. “For your information, after Xander’s little rant Spike told me to leave the chip in. Not because he wants to hurt anyone or that he even would but because he doesn’t want to make me sad, and having you guys mad at me makes me sad. So not only does he love me but he’s a better friend to me than you are. And that just proves to me that the chip should come out.” With that parting shot Buffy left the house slamming the door behind her.

The room was quiet for a few minutes after Buffy’s exit. Joyce was the first one to speak. “You heard her. The chip is coming out. You can either be her friends or not. But if you really are her friends you would stand by her not make her have to choose between you and the man she loves.”

“But I wasn’t!! Really.” Willow squeaked. “Tara and I were talking about doing something for them like an engagement party or something! I told Spike we had a fresh start after he saved Tara. She told me what he did for them. Tara trusts him and that’s good enough for me.”

Dawn piped up, “I always trusted Spike and that chip was a stupid thing to do to anyone.”

“Dawn, he’s a vampire. An undead killing machine.” Xander tried to make Dawn understand.

“Then why even when he was evil and unchipped didn’t he hurt me or mom? He had an invite for years, he could have killed us in our sleep.” 

“All this is quite pointless.” Giles interrupted before the two could start arguing in earnest. “Buffy is correct she is the slayer and his mate. She has made her decision, whether we like or not.” Turning to address Xander directly Giles continued, “Buffy did not ask you to suddenly become best friends with Spike. She asked that you respect her decision regarding the need for Spike to continue to live under the confines of the chip.”

“That’s the point! That’s what’s keeping him from going on a rampage and killing everyone!”

Anya had finally had it, with fury in her voice she let Xander feel the full force of her anger. “No it’s not! Spike is what’s stopping him from killing everyone. All you see is Spike screaming in pain if he hurts a human on purpose and you like it. It makes you feel safe or superior or whatever. But that’s stupid! He could have found minions to bring him fresh kills. He could have taken that treasure when we first hid down in the caves; he could have left us and went to find someone to take the chip out. And we would have all died because Kaledena would have won. But you don’t get it do you? He can’t walk down the street without having the chip fire. If he accidently bumps into someone or steps on their toes the chip goes off. He can’t even dance at the Bronze with Buffy because people are always bumping into each other. And all of that doesn’t matter. Buffy wants it out so it comes out.” Anya stormed from the house at the end of her tirade.

Wesley cleared his throat before speaking, “I have to say she is correct. Buffy did not ask for our opinion on the matter. She stated her intentions to have it removed and was informing us of that fact. I am sure Buffy knows your opinion of Spike and I don’t believe she was asking for you to be anything other than civil to him when you are in each others company. This change in him is unprecedented. The fact that his demon didn’t try to end its existence after the spell can mean only one thing. That it accepts this willingly. If you continue in this vein I am certain that you will lose the friendship that you share with Buffy. You have to decide if your hatred of Spike is worth the cost.”

Wesley walked over to Joyce after his speech to Xander. “I need to return to LA. Cordelia called me as I was leaving. Something is going on with Angel, he has fired Cordelia and Gunn and told them that I was unwelcome as well.” Turning to Giles he asked, “I have no idea what is happening at this point but if necessary can I count on your assistance if the situation warrants?”

“Of course Wesley, call if you need anything.” After shaking Giles hand Wes left the house. Leaving an uncomfortable Xander faced with a group determined to support Buffy and Spike.

§ 

Graham was surprisingly easy to convince to have Spike’s chip removed. “It’s your call Buffy. You’re the slayer and this is your town, if you want the chip out I’ll have the medic remove it. But that means if Hostile 17 starts killing humans it’s your responsibility to dust him. Once we do this he’s in your custody.”

Buffy thought about telling Graham everything that had happened but the soldier, while not as rigid as Riley had been, relied on technology and was still skeptical of the mystical. Explaining it would have taken too long and he probably wouldn’t believe her anyway. “Thanks Graham, I really appreciate it.”

§

Cars were parked up and down Revello Drive. In the dark a path from the street to the backyard of house number 1630 was lighted with alternating pink and black luminaries. 

Nine at night was an odd time for a wedding, even in Sunnydale but the bride was taking no chances that the groom would go up in flames during the ceremony from a stray summer evening sunbeam. The backyard was lit with the same luminaries that formed the path from the street. Guest seating was split by a pink runner with a black border. At the end of the runner was a gazebo, a wedding gift and peace offering from Xander, decorated in roses the same shades as the luminaries. 

Soft strands of Pachelbel drifted out into the semi-darkness as the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. Their dresses were a one shouldered chiffon A-Line in pink with beading at the waist. The bouquets they carried were a mix of black and pink roses with baby’s breath. The maid of honor had one red rose in the middle of her arrangement. 

The groomsmen wore black tuxedos with a pink rose in the lapel. Standing at the bottom step to the gazebo, Spike waited for Buffy to make her way down the aisle. To the outside observer he looked calm and collected. But on the inside he was a mess of nerves. He wasn’t worried that Buffy would change her mind. The two had claimed each other already. But this moment was everything he had ever wanted as a human; he only wished he mother could be around to see it.

Dawn, the maid of honor, had just completed her walk and took her place next to Tara and Anya, her smile threatened to split her face. Willow stood nervously in the gazebo ready to conduct the ceremony. Because of their unique circumstances, the bride and groom couldn’t have a traditional ceremony. Willow had graciously agreed to officiate for the couple after being ordained online. She had spent days looking over various wedding ceremonies to find one that would be perfect. 

Clem, the best man, was repeatedly patting his jacket pocket, checking that the rings were there. Next to him Wesley pulled a piece of lint from the back of Spike’s jacket and Xander shuffled his feet waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle.

The music changed bringing the guests to their feet and Buffy appeared on Giles’ arm. Joyce held a handkerchief to her eyes as Buffy proceeded past her to the waiting groom; the bride never once taking her eyes from the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Once everyone settled back into their seats Willow began the ceremony. 

“Buffy and Spike are here today to celebrate the commitment they share. These beings walk in two worlds, the human and the supernatural. They have already exchanged vows declaring themselves to each other in the supernatural world. Today they wish to do the same for the human world they inhabit.” 

A smile graced Willow’s face as she looked over to Tara. “Love is often found in the most unlikely of places and with the most unlikely of people. All of us search for that one person who completes us. Some of us have been blessed to find them. Most would look at Buffy and Spike and focus on the reasons why they shouldn’t be together.” Willow shot a quick look in Xander’s direction before continuing. “In each other Buffy and Spike have found love, respect, friendship and a true partnership. Their path hasn’t been easy. The obstacles standing in their way were many. But together they have found their way here and ask you to join them in celebrating their love for each other.”

Taking a few steps closer to the couple she joined their hands. “Repeat after me. I take you to be my beloved, to have and to hold, to honor and treasure, to be at your side in sorrow and joy, in good times and in bad, to love and cherish always. I promise you this from my heart, for all my days.”

As Buffy and Spike recited their vows Clem handed Willow the rings. Placing the rings in the bride and groom’s palms she looked out at the congregation. “If anyone knows of any reason these two should not be together speak now or forever hold your peace.” As one the Scooby crew looked over at Xander.   
.   
The young man smiled sheepishly, “I’m good.” Xander might never trust Spike completely but in the months since the chip had been removed everyone in the group had made it clear that he better except the relationship between Buffy and Spike or he would lose Buffy as a friend. Privately he admitted that Buffy had never looked happier since her and Spike had been together. If Buffy being happy meant he had to accept Spike so be it. It could be worse he thought. It could have been Angel.

With a nod from Willow, Buffy slid the ring on Spike’s finger. Taking her hand Spike planted a kiss on her knuckles before placing the ring on her hand. 

“I wish you many years of happiness together. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce Buffy and William Summers.”

 

 

THE END


	24. Challenge Requirements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was a response to a challege. Below are the requirements for the challegne.

Challenge: 479 Name:SarahSeason: Season 5 

Sick and tired of getting beaten on by Buffy (despite recently discovering he loves her) and the scoobies after getting smacked around again after trying to help them, Spike gets a spell done on himself so that any human that attempts to attack him will suffer the same pain he feels when the chip goes off. He does this mainly to try and teach Buffy to treat him decently (which she does eventually). The scoobies try and have the spell reversed despite Anya telling them that only the caster or the person who requested the spell can have this spell reversed.

Glory can make an appearance but that's not required.

Should take place pretty soon after Out of My Mind.

Must have's:

Dawn & Joyce exempted from the spell (maybe also Tara) as Spike likes and trusts them. (Maybe demonstrate this by having Dawn lightly smack Spike in front of the others without anything happening.)

Buffy returning home to find Spike with Joyce & Dawn and helping Dawn with her history homework.

Buffy punches Spike and discovers the spell that sends excruciating pain through her head and sends her to her knees. Spike tells her what he's done and he's not going to be her punching bag anymore.

Riley (or Xander or both) attempting to attack Spike and getting zapped by pain.

Riley leaving after Buffy breaks up with him after discovering he's been helping the army keep tabs on her and her family. (Spike can be her unknown informant.)  
Buffy standing up for herself against her friends on her decision to date Spike.

Spuffy ending with Buffy, Anya, and Willow getting excluded from the spell as well. Xander and Giles I'll leave up to you.

Possibilities:-

Watchers Council pay a visit and some of them attempt to attack Spike.

Anya congratulating Spike on his inventive method of vengeance in front of everyone and saying that if she was still a Vengeance Demon she would have made an exception in his case to grant his wish.

Can't have's:-

Buffy/other love scenes or Spike/other love scenes.

Excessively out of character behaviour by the scoobies.


End file.
